Beautiful Madness
by musicforsoul
Summary: A friendship between a pediatric nutritionist and a theater artist who live and love - beautifully and madly.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys :) I had some ideas and I thought, why not make a story out of it especially when we are in serious need of some Calzona?! Si here it is, for whoever wants to read. I have a few chapters written so I will be updating once a week ;)

A very big Thank You to my friend and my beta, lala3194, she is seriously amazing!

You can always review or pm me if you want to! Happy reading :)

* * *

 **Chapter 1  
**

 **Arizona POV**

A soft knock on the door made me finally look up from my book. I swear I could have missed the knock had it been any softer. I lazily make my way to the door to find my lovely best friend, Teddy Altman, standing there with a bottle of wine in tow. I give her a bright smile and motion for her to come in.

'Ahh you're here,' I say.

'How could I miss the opportunity of hanging out with my best friend, drinking wine and talking about our lives on a Saturday night?' sarcasm evident in her reply, though she only half means it.

'Hey... You know I have an early start tomorrow. There are three women who are coming tomorrow and I need to not be hung over to pick the right one.'

'Yeah… The search for a new roommate', stated Teddy, ' why didn't you just ask Carly to move in with you?'

Yep I needed to avoid her gaze and the floor was perfect for that.

'You asked her to move in with you?'

'Yes umm last week'

'Well then what happened?'

'She...she said that I was being stupid and it was going too fast. So whatever, she's right actually. I was being stupid', I say with a sad smile.

I wasn't able to hide the tone of my voice which is why Teddy raised her eyebrows and gave me a pointed look. But she dropped it. She always told me that I fell for Carly way too soon and that I keep dancing to her tunes. Sometimes I feel that she is right but I like not to think about it too much. I have her and that's good and all Teddy can do right now, is to be here and help me, which she does perfectly.

'I mean... We aren't that far enough in our relationship for that step yet. And..I...I'm not really ready to move in with her yet anyway', I continue, talking about a four year long relationship.

'If you say so… But we both know that you could do better', Teddy replied and started opening the wine bottle which was much needed now.

I wasn't earning much yet and I really wanted to save on my expenses for the apartment, thus the hunt for a new roommate since my girlfriend shot me down. Sure I could get a less expensive apartment but I didn't want to let go of this place, it was beautiful. I figured I would be much happier staying here than some other small room. So like always, I decided to put a smile on my face and look for a roommate. I had already seen a bunch of people last week but I didn't think it wise to share a home with a stripper, a beginner drummer (who would need a lot of practice), or a guy from some gang of some sorts.

'Yes Teds, I know. If Henry was a woman, I would be totally fighting you for him', I say jokingly.

'You wouldn't have to fight then. I would back out'. She very much liked her boyfriend as a boy.

We enjoyed our little chat. What started with a little wine ended with an entire bottle and then some. There was crazy dancing, a lot of running around and both of us had quite a few falls. In the end we were both pretty drunk so neither of us could drive and calling a cab was just a pain so I let Teddy crash in the spare bedroom while I passed out as soon as I hit the pillow.

Waking up to a headache is never easy. Usually, I'm a morning person and I really hoped to be bright and shiny today, not being woken up with a crazy headache, but such are the effects of alcohol. I gaze at the clock on the table next to my bed and jerk out of the bed. _Shit! I have only 30 minutes to get ready and kill this headache before the women come to see the house_.

First thing on the list... Make a boatload of coffee. I get the coffee started and in the meantime, I take out two aspirins. I took one and kept the other one on the table ready with a glass of water.

As soon as the smell of the coffee filled the kitchen and wafted down the hall, I looked up, waiting. As expected, Teddy emerges from the spare room, following the aroma of coffee and sits down on a stool next to the kitchen platform, with her hands supporting the weight of her head.

'Here, take this. The coffee's ready too. The ladies should be here soon and your punishment for making me drink so much is that you are going to stay back and help me pick the right one,' and with that I pass her the medicine and a big cup of much needed coffee.

'Argh! Do I really have to?!' Teddy whines after a large gulp of liquid heaven, otherwise known as coffee.

'You have no choice. Now get moving'

I had given time slots to all the girls just to make it easier for them. And right now the first one was late, late by 5 minutes already. Now I had grown up as a military brat. I knew the importance of time and punctuality and this made me feel less positive about the girl to come.

A good ten minutes later, I find myself opening the door to a tiny red headed girl.

'Hi I'm Arizona, you must be Reed?'

'Yes'

'Well come on in', I say as I invite her in. Reed looks at the living room with a nice smile, until she looks at Teddy sitting on the kitchen stool and both their smiles falter. I see both the girls staring wide eyed at each other. Reed looks down at her feet and all I can do is look questioningly at my friend, who was trying very hard not to laugh.

Once I showed her the apartment and asked her a few questions, she left. _She wasn't bad as a person but I can't see myself living with her if I have better choices._

'What was with the stares?' I finally ask Teddy

'Do you remember the time I dated Mark Slone?'

'Yeah of course, who can forget the man whore! Sleeping with God knows how many women. Didn't you find another girl in his bed after which he proposed a threesome?'

'Yea... And Reed was that girl.'

'What? Damn! I can't take her now'

'Don't tell me you actually liked her'

'She didn't seem that bad. I don't know how the other two will be', I say. And just then there was another knock on the door.

'Let's find out'

The second one was better than Reed. Her name was April, red head, small body, wide eyes and a bit too over excited about a few things and she kept talking about how she would re-arrange a few things.

I liked April better than Reed, though I wouldn't have picked Reed anyway, not after the small piece of information that Teddy told me.

As I hear another knock, I open the door to what in my opinion was a little slice of heaven. Right in front of me stood a girl, no correction, a woman. She had a head of thick, dark black hair, deep brown eyes, perfect full lips, a curvy body and now the megawatt smile as she starts speaking. _I think I just died; she can't be real, can she? Shut up Robbins, you have a girlfriend. This woman is just good looking… extremely good looking._

'Hi, I'm Callie. I'm here to see the apartment?'

'Hi Callie', I greet her, 'I'm Arizona. Please come in', I finish and flash my dimples to somewhat match her perfect smile. Something I know that has the power to melt anybody. _Not that I want to melt her, why would I. I don't need to, there was absolutely no reason to be impressive but any who it worked._

She walks in and I introduce her to Teddy. We began a calm conversation. It wasn't like she had to ask questions. We just naturally fell into conversation.

'So where are you from, Callie?'

'I'm originally from Miami'

'Wow you came across the whole country to be here?'

'Yeah well I needed to try something new. I have a chance of getting a job here so I don't mind'

'What do you do?' I ask with intense interest.

'I was in the theatre while I stayed in New York'

'Wow! I... I really didn't see that coming. You had any good roles?', I ask even though I already knew the answer to that because there was no way I could forget her face even if it was a role of a dead girl.

'I was in a few good shows but nothing big for a while. Then I decided to come here. So I guess I'll have to wait and see. I haven't really planned my days yet. What do you do?'

'I work at a day care center that my mother owns'

'Tough job?'

'Yea, some days it's so hard I just wanna throw in the towel, and then the rest it's just wonderful', I say as I think about what I really want to do.

'As much as you like it, it isn't what you want to do in the long run is it?'

This question really takes me by surprise. I didn't tell many people about my focus and the fact that Callie caught on to it so soon is really surprising. I would really like to be a part of my family business but I also wanted to see what I could do on my own.

'No, it isn't. I am also studying to be a Pediatric Nutritionist', I say with a little hint of pride.

'Wow!' she says and smiles at me. We lock eyes and I can't seem to take my eyes off of hers. They have so much…depth. Such soothing eyes. _I could keep staring at her all day. Wait, what?_

'Well if you're done staring at each other, want to see the house?' Teddy interjects. I mentally thank her for the interruption and stopping my brain from wherever it wanted to go.

I blush slightly and I see Callie do the same. God, she is so beautiful. I can feel butterflies in my stomach but don't understand the reason behind them.

I showed her my cute little apartment. The door opened in the living room with a couch right in front of the television and on the left, an open kitchen with kitchen stools to serve also as a dining area. It was a small yet fine kitchen, enough to space two people. To the right of the door was a table and huge windows and the two ends of the living room presented the door to two rooms with attached bathrooms, for which I was really glad. There wasn't much in the house, making it quite spacious to live comfortably.

'I love this place', Callie said

'I know the feeling. Exactly why didn't want to give it up.'

She stayed back for a while, talking to us. It was funny how easily she could talk to us, she fit in so well. It felt good.

Finally she looks at her watch and I know that she has to get going. I don't want her to but obviously I don't show that on my face. I hope.

'I need to go', she says

I nod. 'I'll call you and tell you the final decision later.'

'Alright'

Callie goes up to Teddy and they share a warm handshake. She turns to me and I know I want to hug her. Hug her and not let her leave for a few minutes. _What is going on with me?!_ But she settles in for a handshake and I gladly reach out for her waiting hand. I immediately felt a spark, our hands fit perfectly together. With a deep look in her eyes and one last breath-taking smile, I manage to let go of her hand.

As soon as she leaves Teddy looks at me with raised eyebrows, a smirk playing at lips.

'What?! Stop looking at me like that'

'You like her'

'Yeah she was the best. I guess she's the one'

'Maybe she is' and with a wink she leaves me alone to ponder over my thoughts that went back to the brunette.

 _Maybe I should choose her._


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, here's the next chapter. I am just going to try and build the story for the first few chapters so I hope you bear with me. BIG BIG thanks to my friend and my beta, Lala3194 :D

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Callie's POV** **  
**  
'That's the last box, you don't have many things here'

'I didn't need anything here, Mark. This is a hotel. I had no place to keep anything. Now I'm shifting to a beautiful apartment. I just want to buy new things. None of the old stuff.'

'And are you sure about moving out of a hotel and into an apartment? Here you get anything and everything by just a phone call. Out there you will have to work for it', Mark asks, face full of concern.

'That's exactly why I'm moving. I don't want to be dependent. And the apartment is closer to a lot of places. Closer to your place too. So there is nothing to worry about. I'm pretty excited actually.'

Yeah, I was excited. Arizona called me the same night I went to see the house. She said that I could move in, in two weeks so that I could pay her rent from the 1st of the month and by then I could get the papers ready. At first I was a little concerned. I am a little attracted towards Arizona. Okay 'little' is a huge understatement. And I am not looking for any relationships at this point. My career is not as stable as I would like it to be. Things are getting out of hand and none of it is doing me any good.

It was time to focus on my career. That is my top priority. I had made up my mind and I am going to follow it. This is why I wanted to shift from my old life and some of the people in my old life. I didn't need any distractions. At this point, Arizona could be a distraction but I just couldn't get myself to say no, so I said yes.

And now two weeks later I am all set. A lot has changed in my life, things I cannot undo. But this is a new beginning and I am so ready for it.

'Come on let's get going then', Mark said.

Mark drove us to my new apartment. All the boxes fit in his car, so I didn't even have to call for packers and movers.

I look at Mark and smile at the memory of how we met and how he helped me through a lot of things. As cheap as he was sometimes, he had a good heart.

'This is it', I say while I stood in front of the apartment complex. I can't believe I am nervous right now, and I shouldn't be. This is my new home.

'Are you going to knock or do you want me to teach you?'

'Shut it, Mark'

I raise my hand and lightly knock on the door. _Why am I nervous? Oh yeah it's because Arizona is going to open the door and once again my heart is going to start pounding in my chest._ The last time, I was worried something was going to happen, like my heart might bet right out of my chest. I had never felt like that before. Those eyes and those legs and her _**dimples**_ , she could kill me with her beauty.

I stand here waiting for Arizona to answer the door. After what felt like an eternity, which was truly only less than a minute, I could hear footsteps on the other side of the door. I hang on and the door glides open. Yes, totally worth the wait. A breathtaking Arizona stands right in front of me with wet hair and those legs to die for. _Stop thinking about her legs Torres!_

'Calliope! I'm sorry to keep you waiting; I was actually in the shower.' She admits as she hooks her thumb behind her, in the direction of her bathroom.

 _Wait, did she just call me Calliope? How did she even know my full name?_ I thought I would just ask her later and move on to stand in front of her looking deep in those blue eyes, taking her deep breath before responding.

'That's okay. Arizona this is Mark, my best friend and Mark, this is Arizona, my roommate'

'Cal, if you would have told me that we were coming to an apartment with this hotness right here, I would have gotten you here way sooner. Now I know why you were in a hurry to get here', he whispers in my ear.

I elbowed him in the ribs and he greeted the blonde with his perfect charm.

'You look very tired Arizona, I think you should come out with me for a drink'. Arizona noticed how his eyes travel to her breasts. Why couldn't Mark just keep it in his pants!

'I don't think my girlfriend would appreciate that', Arizona replies. I see how a simple sentence makes the colour drain from Mark's face and a smirk fall over her face. So she's gay. W _ait a minute, she's_ **gay** _? Why? This does not help matters at hand. Wait, why does her being gay or not affect me anyway? Keep it cool and_ …

'Umm...Calliope...I should have told you before that I have a girlfriend. I'm sorry to not mention it before...I didn't...', she says and cuts my trail of thoughts off.

'Hey hey!' I interrupt her adorable ranting. 'I don't mind. It's okay. I have no problems with it', I say and place a hand lightly on the blonde's shoulder. The touch sends sparks through my fingertips and across my body. I look up only to see her staring at me. _I need to snap out of this…_ _  
_

'Umm…I…I'm sorry about Mark. He's like this most of the time but he isn't a bad person', I say, finally snapping out of my trance like stare.

'Oh yeah that's completely fine', she responds.

'Umm…I am still here, Cal'

'Shut it, Mark'

A loud ring breaks through the air and Arizona quickly runs off to answer her phone. I am pretty sure Mark has a sly grin on his face and I choose not to look at him, which lasts only for a few seconds. I look at him and yes I was right, I shouldn't have looked at him.

'Someone's got a crush on Arizona' Marks teases me in a sing-song voice.

'I do not have a crush on her Mark!'

'I didn't say it was you, Cal' he deadpans.

'Argh! You are so annoying!'

'Is that why you wanted to shift here?'

'Umm…What? No…umm…no way. I….I…just look at this apartment Mark, it's beautiful and…and it was a good deal…and oh it's close to your home.'

'Mhmm', he replies with those raised eyebrows and a smug face.

'I actually didn't want to shift here because of her breath-taking beauty but…but I couldn't say no so here I am' I say lifting my arms up and then dropping them back to my sides out of irritation at his pushy, and nosey self.

'Mhmm'

'Suck it, Mark!'

Quickly, I make him finish moving the boxes to my room after that and I send him away. I start looking around a bit, well I only got as far as the fridge when Arizona walks back in.

'Hey Arizona...why don't you have any food in your fridge?' I ask, shocked.

'Yeah... I don't like to cook much. So...'

'You don't like to or you don't know how to?' Something about her face tells me that she is definitely hiding something.

'Hey... I can cook! I don't always get the ingredients right. But I'm a good cook'

'That's like saying "I don't always have wings but I can fly."'

'Calliope! Are you seriously mocking me?'

'Well, if you really have to ask me that then I'm going to have to go easy on you'. To be able to talk to Arizona with so much ease already actually amazes me.

'I'm going to ignore that and order a pizza. What would you like on yours?'

'Pepperoni, capsicum, jalapeños and mozzarella oh and a sprinkle of parsley', I tell her. She looks at me and smiles.

'What?'

'Nothing... I'd just given up hope that anybody else might like those exact toppings other than me.'

'You're the first person I've myself met who likes it', I say a little surprised.

'Haha. It's like we just had to meet, Calliope!' Arizona says as she flashes those dimples once again that it nearly stops my heart.

'How...who told you about my name?' I finally ask her.

'It was on the form you filled out for renting here. I didn't understand why you chose to tell me the short form when you first met me because this is a beautiful name and it suits you,' by the time Arizona finished her ranting and realized what she said, she looks up to see me slightly blushing, the pizza guy answering the phone just saved me from any more trouble around her.

She orders the pizza's and asks me if I want some wine and I immediately agree.

'So, how is your prep for becoming a Pediatric Nutritionist going?'' I ask her to keep the conversation going while she pours us some wine.

'Well, it sure is challenging, but I also like reading about all those things and hopefully be able to become a good nutritionist so that I can help babies a lot more than I do now. Don't get me wrong, I love what I do, but it was just a journey to my mother's dream and now it is time to go after mine.'

'Any particular reason why you have chosen this career path?'

'Actually yes. I used to babysit a lot in my younger years and this one time I met a particularly interesting little kid. She used to get sick a lot and her parents weren't around much to be of any help. It took too long for the doctors to find out what was wrong with her and when they did, she had an actual diet to follow in order to get her digestive system to function correctly. It was very intriguing to see the changes in her, she finally stopped being sick all the time and started becoming more and more immune.'

'And that is when you knew', I say as I provide an end to her story.

'Yes!'

We talk some more and drink more wine, her words captivating me more and more. I already like living with her and I know for sure that I am not moving out of here unless I am thrown out.

 _I just hope that I can k_ _eep it together._


	3. Chapter 3 & 4

Hi everybody! For this week, I have combined chapter 3 & 4 for you. The story is still building up slowly so I would still say patience is needed. To all those concerned about there being any cheating, the answer is no. I will not have that. This compiling of two chapters is possible only because of my friend and beta's help who was really fast with the editing and she does a wonderful job each time, Thank you lala3194. And thank you to all others who read my story and review :D

* * *

 **Chapter 3 & 4**

 **Arizona's POV**

A light breeze drew in and tickled me on the neck, bringing me into a semi-awake state. I changed the position of my head but now the sun was ready to attack. In came the suns powerful rays and shined their way into my room, making me curse under my breath. I wanted to sleep for a little longer but nature was making it extremely difficult for me.

Finally I pull my blanket over my face to avoid the breeze and the sun's rays and fall back into a dreamless sleep. I was really exhausted with lack of sleep in the last two days and so I really wanted to make the best use of my sleep today, in order to be my perky self.

A few minutes later I could hear a beautiful voice coming through from the kitchen and it immediately wakes me up.

The minute I hear her sing, my mind takes control over my body. Within seconds I'm out of my bed and making my way towards the kitchen. I made sure to open the bedroom door as quietly as I could and peek my head out to see her in the kitchen as I have a diagonal view from my bedroom doorway. And God, she is a beauty! Not only was Callie singing, she was also moving her body lightly to the slow tunes of her own voice. The movement of her body was very mild just to fit her beats perfectly but still it was a sight to be seen.

My stomach is into knots as I stand here watching her. I've not felt this way in a long, long time.

Suddenly the singing stops and I see that Callie has finally noticed me.

'You know, if I'd known you sing _that_ well, I wouldn't have wasted this past week, I would have asked you to start singing last Sunday itself', I begin to say as I make my way towards her.

She doesn't answer, just a side smile and a slight blush on her cheeks.

'Don't stop...please'

With the sudden rush of emotions, I see Callie looking up with mischievous eyes, song on her lips and walking ahead right up to me. She holds out her hand which I gladly accept and suddenly I am being pulled by her a little closer by the waist. Still in the mood for some fun, Callie just swayed us lightly as she walks over the imaginary dance floor and with a little twist in the end; she makes me sit on the kitchen stool while she starts making her breakfast again.

'Mmm…that's smells good. What are you making?'

'Scrambled eggs, bacon and Turkish bread'

'Wow! I knew I made a good choice by picking you to be my roommate. I get good food'

'Who says you're going to get any of this?' she says jokingly.

That did it. I flashed her my cutest puppy face and titled my head slightly to the side and I just knew that Callie wouldn't dare deny me anything when I do that. I learnt that soon enough actually and I used it a lot in the past week since she has moved here.

'Okay okay, get yourself cleaned up and I'll be done with breakfast soon'

'Oh you're the best, Calliope', I say as I get up from my seat and hug her from behind. It wasn't a bone crushing hug, it was just a normal friendly hug which _**set my body on fire,**_ and so I had to quickly let go and make my way towards my room.

 _God, what is happening?!_

I run inside the bathroom and splash some cold water on my face. After brushing my teeth, I just look at myself in the mirror, staring for a few minutes. I don't know what I am thinking but I like to believe that this will help in some way.

I make my way outside just in time to see Callie put two dishes on the counter where two of my breakfast bar stools are, and I watch as she hops onto one. I do the same and dig into my food.

'Oh…Wow..mmm…Calliope, this is so good!', I say, trying not to moan.

'I'm glad you like it. I wanted it to be simple yet a refreshing breakfast today'

'I'm all for it chef', I say with my mouth full because I really can't stop eating.

'Be good to me and I will start taking special requests too'

'Hey! I am always good to you', I say while I fake a hurt look.

'Trying to use the puppy dog face to your advantage, sure is very nice of you', she says and I look at her slightly shocked that I was caught. 'What? You didn't think I'd notice?'

'I was hoping you wouldn't', I say honestly and we both laugh. 'Oh shoot, I need to get going', I say as I see the time. I quickly finish the rest of my food, not wanting to waste any of it and rush to go and finish getting ready.

Just as I am heading out, Callie says, 'Arizonaaa…aren't you forgetting something?'

I look at her with a confused look while she looks at me with a small smile tugging at her lips.

'Your wallet, perhaps?' she says holding my wallet out for me.

'Oh yes right!' I say, grabbing it from her and make way out the door again.

'Umm Arizona?'

'Whaaaaaaaat?' I say trying to use the elongated tone to emphasize my impatience that I am late and she needs to let me go.

'Your phone?'

'It is right…' I try to say when I can't feel it in my back pocket and stop.

'Here', she says and hands me my phone. I catch her smirking and let out a small giggle.

'You will make a good wife, Calliope', I joke and run off to work.

* * *

 **Callie's POV  
**  
My plan to finish my script gets crushed when I hear a loud bang at the door. I did find it a bid odd but I let it slip by and open the door to find another brunette. She is a little shorter than me and had sharp dark brown eyes. She is a beautiful woman but she has nothing on Arizona _. Why am I comparing her to Arizona?_

I find myself getting a little uncomfortable under her pointy look and so I decide to get this over with.

'Can I help you?' I finally ask her.

'You must be the new roommate Arizona talks about,' is her response. Before I can respond, this woman just pushes past me and takes a seat on the couch. Well this is annoying I didn't know what else to do so I just shut the door and approach this blunt woman, but again before I can say anything she just shouts at the top of her lungs, 'ARIZONA?'

'Arizona is not here. She's out. May I know who you are?' Irritation evident in my tone.

'I'm her girlfriend', is the reply I get.

 _So this is Carly, hmm._ _She doesn't seem nice._ Thinking that I shouldn't jump to judgments, I just shrug it off and walk towards the kitchen.

'I'm going to make a salad, would you like some?' I ask her, trying to start a conversation.

'No. Arizona and I are going out.' Another blunt response.

There are literally no expressions on her face. No emotions. She goes back to typing on her phone and I just turn, whisper an awkward 'okay' and move on.

Thankfully I don't have to endure much of her, I think as my phone starts to ring. I practically rush to get it.

I see it is actually Mark who is calling me, his picture on the screen which I took with the sun's rays right on his face; it is actually a very good picture of him. I smile as I think about why he would be calling me. He is always just perfect and concerned.

'Hey Mark!' I say as I answer the phone.

'Torres...where you been? One week with Blondie and you forgot me?'

'Oh come on Mark. I would never forget you. Now tell me, do you have some work for me or not? I think I'm ready to get back.'

Mark is not only my best friend, but for a long time he has also been my agent. Over the years, Mark got a good opportunity in Seattle and I wasn't going to hold him back from what he wanted to do. Now that I was here as well, I asked him for his help again and he obviously agreed. I am finally ready to kill it again on stage and I guess I just need him by my side.

'That's so good to hear Cal. I'm glad you feel ready. I have a few offers so I guess I'll send them to you to read up. You can audition for the one you like.'

'Sounds great'

'I guess Blondie is really influencing you'

'Oh shut it Mark!'

'Come on, admit it. You like her. You're totally crushing on her.'

'She has a girlfriend Mark.'

'Ha! You didn't deny it.'

'Bye Mark.'

'Bye Cal. Call me when you fall in love with her.' and with that he hung up.

Truth is, I was crushing on Arizona. I liked her. That perkiness is different with her. Just a week in and Arizona already has a power over me.

I try to shake my head to brush away the thoughts and just go back out. Just when I open my bedroom door, I see Arizona kissing Carly. I don't know what overcomes me. I walk back inside my room and unknowingly I have my right hand turned into a fist. _Am I really jealous of someone who I barely know?_

I remind myself to focus on my career and once I work again, it will all be fine. I will forget my past and enjoy my present and look forward to my future. The pep talk works and I am not going to hide anymore from anybody.

I check to see if the coast is clear and walk back out. As soon as Arizona sees me coming out, she waves me over.

'Calliope, I believe you met my girlfriend Carly and Carly, this is Calliope', she says and gives me a huge smile.

'Oh yes we met', Carly says, barely looking up from her phone. Arizona shoots me an apologizing look and I just shrug it off.

'Carly is really busy these days, otherwise I would have introduced the two of you awhile back.'

'Oh no that's alright. Work is work', I say, 'I wouldn't know at moment', I joke. She lets out a chuckle and looks at me with soft eyes.

'You will find your job soon, I know it. Your auditions are going well, from what you tell me and one of these days the directors' are going to get their head out of their ass and see your talent.'

'Yes, Arizona tells me that you act?' Carly interrupts my attempt to answer Arizona, as she finally puts away her phone.

'That's right. Though if I don't get a role soon, I will have to seriously consider a change in my career', I reply with a soft smile in her direction.

'I need a new personal assistant for when you realize your job is a joke and you are up for it', she comments while being the only one smiling when she says that.

I pretend to not be not bothered by her comment and share a few last words with the two women. Arizona constantly trying to apologize with her eyes and me mouthing a 'never mind' to her. Carly is not a very nice person, at least not to me and I hope she is better with Arizona.

I soon see them walking out of the apartment and no matter how hard I try to encourage myself, this was going to be a lonely dinner after the week I spent with Arizona.

* * *

 **Arizona's POV**

Carly and I check into a fancy restaurant, Carly's favorite. It is usually always her favorite. I don't mind it though. I just want her to notice me and I feel that no matter how much I try, I am just not getting the attention.

'How is work going sweetie?'

'It's hectic, Zona. It's too much. Our firm is taking on too many cases and that just increases the work load'

Carly works at a law firm, trying to make her mark. She was busy most of the time, always on the phone or reading and replying to emails. I hate it. I mean I wouldn't ever want to separate her from her job, but a little more attention or acknowledgement would be nice.

'Yeah I can understand...'

'You couldn't possibly understand with a job that asks you to play around all day. This is real work what I do', she interrupts me.

'My job is not easy, Carly.'

'Oh yeah, clay molding and book reading are such difficult things to do', she says, her voice laced with sarcasm.

'What is that supposed to mean?'

'You don't do any hard work, Zona. You just sit around and have fun with the kids. That is not exactly much of a job.'

'Oh, I see. So the fact that I have been handling my mother's work for SO many years when I least expected it, is easy. Or the fact that I effortlessly tried to stabilize our budgeting in order to keep the business from tanking and save the jobs of my employees, is nothing. Or the time when I saved as many pennies as I could in order to study for what I truly wanted to be and I have almost reached the end of, doesn't matter, does it?'

'Forget it', she says trying to stop the topic because she has nothing to say now.

'No, no, no, NO! Let's get this clear, shall we? Taking care of kids all day, running around behind them is NOT easy. Especially at the age when they want the most amount of attention and love and their parents can't give them much of that since they are trying to make a living for them. So WE have to do that and try our best to not get attached to any of the children. So no Carly, _**It. Is. Not. That. Easy**_! Why can't you just understand that? Callie has been so supportive of this, why can't you be?' I say as I lose my cool.

'Geez Arizona, no need to create a scene here. I get it okay. You and your precious Callie can gloat now', she bites back.

'Excuse me?'

'Oh, you heard me.'

'MY precious Callie?'

'Yes, as of late, she is all I hear about. I don't care about her okay so she doesn't have to be in all your conversations.'

The glare I receive from Carly makes me keep shut for now. I didn't realize what I had gotten into me. It was not like me to lose control, but it felt SO good, even though only for a while. No point ruining the dinner, whatever was left of it anyway.

A few drunken kids outside of the restaurant pull some silly tricks on each other and that gets us laughing. I sit there looking at my girlfriend, trying to remember the last time I heard her laugh so heartily, but I couldn't, at least not till I went back to the first few months we spent together.

As we return back to my apartment, I take a deep breath and forget the light argument over dinner and I invite my Carly inside, which surprisingly she accepts.

Right before I enter my own room, I glance at Callie's door. I don't know why but it just keeps drawing me in. Without thinking much, I turn back and enter my own room and close the door.

Come morning, I am woken up from a dream about a certain Latina. I really can't help but smile. It was a sweet dream, Callie and I were just chatting over a lovely home cooked meal.

It didn't surprise me really. Within two days of Callie moving in, I had realized that she was a really good cook. And the best part about her, she shared abundantly. Callie cooked for me as well, without me even asking. It had become a daily routine. Which makes me wonder, what she did yesterday when I wasn't around.

Well I could always ask her. We have already entered a very nice sweet friendship. And for some reason, I feel that this would turn into something real. Callie would be a friend who would always stay around. I thought about more with her, more than friendship but I try not to go there anymore. I stop myself. More like I remind myself that I am in a very serious relationship.

 _I loved Carly. I mean I love Carly._ We did have a good start for a while but it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. Now I feel like I am the only one loving in the relationship. But that can't be it, can it? Carly would never stick around if she didn't love me, right?

 _She loves me. She loves me_. All this is too much for me. I get a good stretch and one look over my shoulder at my naked girlfriend and I'm out of bed. I put on some clothes and head for the kitchen.

Of course Callie was already there eating breakfast, looking adorable trying to concentrate on the book and eating at the same time.

'Good morning'

'Morning', Callie said after looking up from her book. 'You hungry?'

'Starving'

'Take a seat and I will make you your omelets'

I take a seat next to the kitchen counter and watch her work her magic. Other than the dinners, I love her breakfasts too, whenever I get the chance to eat them that is. Usually I am in a hurry to get to work, but weekends are still fun breakfast days.

'How was your dinner last night?' Callie asks me

'It was good'

'Everything okay between the two of you?' she asks, again reading my mind.

'Mhmm' I nod, not really wanting to talk about my girlfriend, while she sleeps a few rooms away.

'Sure?' She pushed just enough.

'Yeah...it's just that... That I don't get enough attention from her... I mean I'm her girlfriend, I shouldn't feel like this...I mean I've, I've tried to brush it away but it's just not the best thing you know...it would be nice if it were better...sometimes... But doesn't matter I guess...I'm used to it...and I'm rambling...annnnd you don't need to hear my stupid fake problems. Forget I said anything.'

'Hey...it's okay. I asked you remember. I don't mind you talking to me about anything. This isn't stupid, it's how you feel. And you don't have to dismiss your feelings Arizona. It's okay to feel these things. Have you tried talking to her properly about this?'

I just shake my head no.

'Well then I suggest you do some talking. And no matter how cute the rambling is, do some real talking.'

 _Wait, she called my rambling cute, didn't she?_ I can't keep the smile from forming on my face once again. This woman just keeps that up all the time. Before she came around, I had even forgotten the word. A friendly reminder was nice.

'Calliope... You stay with me for a week and you get so smart, how?!'

I heard a soft chuckle from her as Callie bent to be the same eye level as me.

'I have only you to thank for that. You changed me Arizona', she says dramatically and again placed her hand on mine.

 **Fireworks, Sparks, Chills!** _I need to do something about that_. Once again we are kinda lost in the brown/blue oceans. I notice my breathing become a little uneven and so has Callie's.

I didn't even hear my bedroom door opening and my girlfriend coming out. I see Callie jump and straighten up and she quickly removes her hand. I turn to look at my girlfriend who has a very sharp pointed glare locked on Callie's back, maybe she's jealous. I didn't even know she got jealous any more. I guess that's a good thing.

I wasn't prepared for her next move though. She takes my face in her hand and kisses me so hard I'm sure my lips will bruise, She doesn't even give me time to register before she releases me. Frankly, I am more than a little shocked.

'Good morning', is all I can say when she pulls back.

'Morning', she replies and turns to take her bag, 'I have a meeting so I gotta go. I'll call you later.'

And that was the last of her.

I just sit there, feeling a little awkward. _Why are you feeling awkward Arizona? Your girlfriend just kissed you. She has not given you as much as a morning kiss in years. Be happy._

But I don't know if I'm happy or not. I take a quick look at Callie, who is only looking at the omelet she is trying to cook, eyebrows deep in concentration, as if she were deep in thought. I was trying to read her mind but well I couldn't get past her face.

'Calliope?' I try to get her attention. She looks up questioningly, 'Are you okay?'

Before answering Callie quickly looks away. 'Yeah, of course I am', she replied, 'here, it's ready.' She says placing my omelet in front it me.

After that we eat in silence. It isn't the usual comfortable silence, it's a little tense. But I don't know what to say, and I don't think she does either, so we just eat in uncomfortable silence.

 _I need to get my head together and talk to Carly._


	4. Chapter 5

Hi guys, here is the next chapter. I am getting pretty close to a close friendship between our two favorites and the start of more. I hope you guys haven't given up. If there is anything, in your opinion, that can improve the writing, please let me know. The credit to make the story look grammatically correct goes to my wonderful friend and beta, lala3194. Thank you to her and all of you who take time to read this and/or comment. Hope you like it :)

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Arizona's POV**

I sit here silently waiting for my girlfriend to arrive. Okay fine, not silently, I sit here bouncing my right foot nervously and tapping my fingers on my office desk.

I finally decided to talk to my girlfriend after the sane advice from Callie. I have asked Carly if she wanted to go for breakfast, but she dismissed it by saying that she had work early and she would just stop by on her way over. It was weird, since my workplace was not on her way at all but I didn't get much into it since I had to prepare for my talk over and over again in my head.

The blaring of my phone, the theme song of 'Rizzoli and Isles' made me stop my deep thoughts and concentration it was Teddy's ringtone that she chose.

'Hello?'

'What would you say if I told you that I went on a date with _**Owen hunt**_!' she said excitedly.

Immediately forgetting my own worries over my best friends excitement, I dive into the conversation, 'NO FREAKING WAY, Teds!'

'I know I know, it all happened so fast. I was just leaving our gym and he came up behind me and asked me if I wanted to go for a coffee. I said yes and we went to a nice bakery shop where he bought me a lovely pastry with delicious coffee. We even had a good conversation going on, which I never suspected even before. And when he paid, he said it is not out of courtesy but because he was hoping it could be known as an impromptu date. I had such a good time with him, Zona', she says.

As I hear her excitement, I can't help but smile at her childish squeals every now and then. She has been telling me about this Owen Hunt for a while now and has endlessly mentioned his body, his good looks, his accent and his chivalry even in the gym. Teddy didn't talk much to him, but oh she stared plenty! After her break up with Henry, I am glad she found another person to make her smile.

'He really does sound tough but charming, as you describe him. When am I meeting him and approving of him?'

'Oh that is not happening' Teddy responds quickly.

'Why not?'

'Because I do not approve of Carly and you have stuck with her all the while I listened to you about my last boyfriend and we just went on _one_ date'

'You listened to me only after he started celebrating your anniversary _every_ _week_ and I should approve, even your dates!'

'Don't be ridiculous!' she says and I laugh at how easily I can get to her.

'You say that now Teds, but when he is your boyfriend, I get to meet him and oh I get to judge!'

'Fine! Just don't bring your girlfriend, please. You can bring Callie actually', she tells me. It did not surprise me when Teddy and Callie got along well together even with the limited amount of conversations they had.

'Ooooh, maybe I will. Callie is a lovely person to be around and very open. She can be very good company'

'Speaking of her… Have you kissed her yet?'

'Umm… Excuse me?'

'Have. You. Kissed. Callie?' She tries again, this time being a little slow as if I were a child.

'Shut up, Theodora, I have a girlfriend'

'Please, you have the hots for Callie, admit it'

'Okay fine, I do find her extremely attractive and that is only because I am a human and I am not blind. Sure she is also very caring and sweet and loving and respectful of me, but that doesn't mean that I will let go of such a long relationship for that. That's not right.'

'Sure, Arizona. Sure. You keep telling yourself that.'

'Argh!' Is the only response I can give her before I hear a knock on my door and see Carly's head pop in, 'Teds, I gotta go. I will call you soon.'

'Okay bye'

I get up and place a light kiss on my girlfriend's cheek and sit back down, gesturing her to do the same.

'Thanks for coming, Carly'

'No problem, I was in the neighborhood. So, what did you want to talk about?'

'I…umm…I just wanted to talk to you about us, our relationship more specifically. I am feeling concerned that I might lose you and Carly I don't want to lose you.'

'What makes you think that?'

'I…I don't get much attention from you, Carly. Your first priority is your work and you are good at it, I know and you like it, but I just feel that I am being cornered by it', I finally say it. Months and months of keeping it inside makes it feel really good when I finally say it.

She looks at me, first with a blank expression and then gets up and walks over to my chair. She stops in front of me and takes my face in her hands and makes me look into her eyes.

'We'll work this put, I promise', she says and kisses me.

I feel a bit of a relief and a bit of force with that kiss but I am sure it is more of a relief.

'I have to go now', she says after we break apart.

'Ohh okay, we'll talk later?'

'Sure', she says, before disappearing.

We didn't get to talk much, or at all, but I guess something is better than nothing. _I can't worry myself too much over this. She said it will be okay,_ I think to myself.

At least I was short of the burden on my shoulders all because of Callie. I must thank her.

* * *

 **Callie's POV**

 _Okay okay. There are umm... One, two, three, four umm did I already count her? Okay again, one, two, three, four, five...twelve? Yeah there are twelve of us. Not too bad. I can do this. Just breathe_.

I am sitting here at an audition for a role in the next play and well clearly I am nervous. Usually I am not so nervous; I have done this a good number of times. I guess I am just nervous because this is a new city, new rules, new ways of doing things. Over the weeks, I even got small two minute roles but I was waiting for something more than that; I just need to do it right. I did take a break after a terrible divorce but I made it this far. Life comes with new challenges and I should be ready. I ''should'' be, but I guess I'm not.

I feel my phone vibrate, indicating a new text message and I immediately pull it out, breaking into a smile as I read the sender of the said message.

 **Hey, u already left b4 I was up. I just wanted to wish u luck, but hey u don't need it. You're awesome :D** **–A**

Yeah I probably am looking like a fool, sitting by myself and grinning like a retard. But I can't help it. She doesn't seem to keep the smile off of my face. A good four weeks with her has me addicted to her. I type my reply and send it to her.

 **Thank u, Arizona. Those words helped :) -C**

 **Ur nervous. –A**

It wasn't a question. Arizona simply put it forth as a statement like she already started knowing how I think and it truly amazes me.

 **Yes, I am. -C**

 **Being nervous is good. It actually makes u work better. But not 2 much. 2 much harms u. So how about u keep some of it, which is good 4 u and give me the rest which u don't need and I will keep it safe 4 u, 4 next time :) -A**

I can't believe how cute she is. Damn it, this makes me want to hug her now. She knows exactly what to say and how to make me feel better. I can literally picture her with that beautiful dimpled smile and those gorgeous eyes. I feel calm now.

 **Sure let's give it a try. Sending some of my nerves 2 u now :)- C**

 **They're in good hands. I promis** **e. Go b awesome :) -A**

That's it. I am now only floating on confidence and good nerves. I am charged up and ready to be ''awesome'' again. I'm pumped. Nothing can bring me down.

Nothing did bring me down, not for the first few hours. After my confidence being boosted up and having done some self-talk, I had to wait almost an entire day for my turn. I was the tenth girl to audition and turns out, everybody took a hell of a lot of time. It was a good audition though, at least I thought so.

Now at almost 7 p.m. I finally enter my apartment. I'm hungry, tired and exhausted from all the mental workout.

As soon as I enter, Arizona starts showering me with a bunch of questions.

'How did it go? Did you get the part? Was it easy?'

She is always too excited. It is adorable. I take a deep breath, trying to prepare myself to answer those questions.

'Tell you what. You sit here on the stool, I'll pour us some wine, I already got us dinner and then you tell me all about your audition', she says.

'You really want to know?' Never in my past relationships did anyone ask me much about my work life and watching the blonde be so excited for me actually made me a little excited myself. _Stop thinking about her friendship as a relationship._

'Of course I want to know, Calliope'

And thus began a night of telling each other stories about our work. I told her how I was asked to do my lines over and over again and how some of the other girls were trying to get into my head and Arizona told me all about a lovely fight between two of the kids at day care which involved a lot of hair pulling. She even showed me a picture of the girls which she had taken secretly and we both flipped looking at those young angry faces. It was hilarious.

The night was still young so we decided to watch a movie. Frozen. Obviously Arizona picked the movie. All I can do is just sit here and roll my eyes at the choice of the movie but I didn't say anything. I knew that I was going to get to watch a lot of cute expressions on my blonde friend's face.

I was so right. Arizona has the cutest expressions. She could definitely do a movie and everybody would just be engulfed by her and her energy ball of love.

In the beginning she was in the dream world, loving the friendship between two sisters, constant smile on her face and at the same time, a little bit of sadness. Later she was a little tense, she even held on to my hand, the touch making me go crazy. It has really started to get a little difficult with the touches and all. So I decided to make us some hot chocolate, as an excuse to keep distance.

'So I noticed that you were a little sad in the beginning of the movie and well they were all happy scenes. Anything on your mind?' I ask her trying to know her more.

'Yeah…it's just that…my brother and I, we were exactly like that. Playing around all the time and being mischievous all the time. I loved growing up with him. I just miss it', she replies. She smiles at the fond memory but there is still some amount of sadness.

'What happened then?'

'He…he died', she said and I gasp. 'He was a Marine, serving our country and was killed in action', she finishes. I can see the tears running down her face. Those blue eyes are now mixed with red as tears keep flowing down her face.

I don't want to see her hurt like this. I can't see her hurt like this. I know what I have to do. As much as it is going to hurt me, I can't watch her get hurt.

And so I walk over with our mugs full of hot chocolate, place them on the table in front of the couch, sit back and gently take her body and bring it closer to mine. Within a few seconds she is hugging me tightly, tears still on the run.

'I am so sorry, Arizona', I whisper in her ear.

After a few minutes, the tears stop and she looks up at me.

'I am sorry…I didn't mean to…'

'Hey, stop it! Don't ever apologize for that. You are my friend, Arizona. A very close friend, even though it has just been a month. Let me take care of my friend', I say, hoping that my emotions didn't show entirely.

She just nods and rests her head on my lap as I stroke her face and hair. As we continue to watch the movie.

'Calliope?' I hear after a few seconds.

'Hmm?'

'You are a very close friend too', she says.

I smile and turn back to the screen. I am glad that she let me take care of her tonight. I know she is just my friend and she has no feelings for me but that's okay I guess. I will be there for her no matter what.


	5. Chapter 6

Hi guys, here's the next update. Thank you to all of you who take time to read this and/or review. A special thanks to my friend and beta, lala3194, she always does an amazing job.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Arizona's POV**

Have you ever experienced a headache, raised out of loud noise? Like really loud! Well I have. In fact, I have a headache bordering a migraine right now. And what's the loud noise you ask? Tiny humans and their ridiculously strong set of lungs!

I love kids. I really do. Ever since I worked at my mom's day care, I've loved it. And I was only 12 when I started hanging out there. I was just naturally good with keeping them occupied, telling them stories, talking to them and so on. But right now, I could really just walk out of my office for the day and not look back, just to be out of the hearing distance of their screams and wails.

If I didn't have to finish this paper work, I would have surely done that. Ever since Tim died, I've been the one handling the day care for my Mother full time, so I know my work very well. It has also given me the time to mix with different kids and understand them and boy has it been fun! But my work is not easy. Taking care of someone else's child comes with a lot of stress. We do hire the best for the job though.

I could say that I am pretty good at the job myself but I want to do more, which is why I am also studying to be a pediatric nutritionist, well I'm almost done with it. I have my final paper to submit after work. I actually spend a lot of time doing that actually.

When I'm not at work, I'm at home studying and Calliope has been absolutely amazing and so very helpful. She listens when I want to talk diet, even when she doesn't understand, she makes me dinner almost every day, and she quizzes me when I ask her to. Not like she's free, she's got a role in a play and she has to go for rehearsals too, but she still is such a lovely friend. I am truly lucky to have her as my friend and roommate.

My phone ringing on the table brings me out of my thought pattern. _Speak of the devil_.

'Hi Calliope', I greet her

'Arizona! Hey, how's work?'

'It's fine...'

'Uh-oh! Do you feel like running away again?'

'Yessss. I really need just 5 minutes of quiet'

'Go out for some air then'

'Hmm'

'Oh don't think about it. Just go out. Come on, move your ass', she insists.

'Alright, alright. I'm going. Anyway what are you up to?' I ask as I get to the front door. I really do need at least two minutes of quiet.

'I'll tell you when you come out'

'What do you mean...' I stop mid-sentence when I see Calliope standing right outside with a big smile on her face.

'Calliope...what are you doing here?' I ask her as I reach her.

'Well I was just passing by when I got some good news and you were here so I came right here', she stops and I motion for her to continue, 'I was supposed to be on stage next week, but the girl who was playing the role before me is down with a temperature and they have asked me to be on stage tonight!'

'Oh my God! That is so exciting! Are you nervous?'

'Yes...I...a little. Will you come watch the show tonight?'

'Yes, yes of course! Wow I'm _**so**_ happy for you', I say as I reach up, to her neck and hug her. I could sense her body tense for a second before she wraps her hands around my waist. If truth be told, her hugs, according to me, are therapeutic. I fit so well in her arms and her strong yet gentle hold on me is just what I need.

We stand like this for a few seconds longer than generally accepted until she slowly withdraws her hands.

'When do you have to go to the theatre?'

'Not for another two hours', she says

'Come with me then', I say as I take her by the hand and walk back inside.

'What...umm...what are we doing?'

'I am giving you the perfect solution to cool your nerves'.

I take her to the room full of adorable delightful children who have thankfully stopped screaming.

'Hey everybody', I say to them to get their attention. Once I see all heads turned towards me, I continue, 'This is my friend Callie, why don't we let Callie play with us today and show her our paintings?'

'Yayyyyyyyy!' Wwell I got the response I was expecting from the young souls. I look at Callie and she is wearing her big beautiful smile. She looks at me for a brief second with that same smile and I don't know why but I just stopped breathing.

The kids take good care of Callie for the next hour. They painted with free spirit and Callie had a blast watching them and talking with them. I observed her she seemed relaxed now so I guess my plan worked.

I walk over to the little guy holding her attention and observe his drawing- a boat.

'Caawiee...you come on my boat now?'

'Not now handsome, I have to go now. But I will come again, I promise'

'Okay'

Callie gets up and turns, almost walking into me in the process. I guess I was standing too close huh.

'I...I didn't mean to pry, but you both looked so cute that I couldn't help myself', I tell her.

If I am not mistaken, I think she did cheer up a little more when I called her cute. Maybe she's not used to it, just like me.

'Luckily you are too cute yourself, so I forgive you', she replies and I blush.

'You know, you shouldn't make kids promises that you can't keep. You promised him that you would come again'

'I intend to keep that promise. Unless of course you don't want me here', she jokes.

'I wouldn't ever say no to you Calliope!'

'I know.'

'Wait', I say when I see her starting to gather her things. 'Kids... Let's say bye to Callie.'

'Bye kids, I'll come back to meet you all again.'

As expected, all the kids go to her as a crowd and hug her. She kneels down and hugs a few of them while others do the same to her from the back and sides.  
It was a sight to watch. I quickly take out my phone from my back pocket and click a picture of her and her admirers. The kids do this to every guest they love and of course they love Callie. She's amazing.

Callie gets up, turns and walks towards me. I see unshed tears in her eyes and I know that she is just happy.

'You leaving?' I ask her when she reaches me.

'Yes. You'll be there right?'

'Of course.'

'Okay. After the play, don't go away, my role gets done early so I should be ready to go when the curtains shut.'

'Awesome.'

And with that she walks past me.

'Arizona?' She calls out from behind me and I turn to face her.

'Yes?'

'Thank you', she says. I don't need to ask her what she is thanking me about. I can see her stress free.

'Just remember that you're awesome', I say and put my dimples on display since I know that they work like a charm.

With another huge smile, she finally leaves.

* * *

 **Callie's POV**

 _Okay, okay calm down. Breathe. Deep breathes. That's it._

To say that I am nervous is a huge understatement. I am not new to this but maybe a new town, a new place, a new beginning is getting to me and I can't shake this feeling off.

Just then my phone vibrates, alerting me of a message and I quickly swipe the screen to see Arizona's name on my phone screen.

 **Watching the play and eagerly waitin make an appearance. U got this :D**

All the bad nerves just disappear when I read that. She's here and that makes me so much more comfortable. Her words seriously work like magic. I quickly put my phone away and go to the backstage for my entry and wait for my cue.

My role wasn't hard to play but it did have more parts with me in it. All I had to do was flirt with the lead male so that he could make his lover jealous and leave her husband for him. I have played such a role before so I eased into it quite soon and the outfit they gave me did half the work of flirting. I didn't need someone to tell me that I looked good in these tight jeans and low neck top.

Not wanting to wait any longer now that it's over, I made my way out to find Arizona. I saw her and quickly made my way towards her. I was almost there when a man passing by turned to me and said, 'You are really very hot.' All I could do was awkwardly smile at him and watch him go.

'Hey', I greet her

'Hi', she says, with a little less enthusiasm than I expected. 'You were amazing there. I couldn't remember the actual you when you became Maria'

'Thank you, Arizona. And thank you for coming. Knowing you were here really helped me a lot.' that did get me a genuine smile, but then again I saw a little drop in her disposition.

'Hey are you alright?' I asked concerned.

'Of course, Calliope. I am just still in that theatre energy.'

I guessed it wasn't much, so I let it pass.

'Come on, let's go home.'

'Oh umm no, we are not going home', she says.

'We're not?'

'Of course not! This was your first big play in Seattle and it was brilliant so now we are not going home. We are going out to celebrate.' She explains all the while smiling bright and flashing those damn dimples.

'I really don't have a say in this, do I?'

'Nope', she says proudly, challenging me to try and find an excuse. So I agree.

We enter a small cute diner and soon order two burgers with fries and two milkshakes.

'So we are celebrating with burgers and milkshake's huh?' I ask her with amusement.

'Yes, you have to be on stage again tomorrow so you are not going to drink and they have the best burgers in Seattle.'

I chuckle at her explanation. There is still a small child in her somewhere, but I kinda love that.

'Thank you for coming, Arizona, it means a lot to me', I say. _She has no idea just how much!_

'I wouldn't have missed this for anything!' She says. After a few minutes of silence, I still notice something amiss and I can't take it any longer.

'Something's bothering you, are you going to talk to me?' I ask her.

'What? It's nothing. We are here to celebrate!' She tries to brush it off.

'Come on, Arizona! You don't have to hide your feelings just because we are celebrating. You are here for me. For _me_. Let me be there for you too.'

'I am just tired, nothing else. After you left, Carly called and I went out of the way to bring her some food, then back to the apartment to change and rushed to get here.'

'Ahh. We should get you home Arizona, you do look exhausted.'

'Oh no no no no, we are here to celebrate and we will do just that'

'Fineee… How was your date with Carly?' I ask her subtly.

'It was…it was actually nice. She seemed to be in a good mood which is not often seen on her these days and we spoke about the most random things and it was actually good.'

Listening to her say that and watching her smile a genuine smile, I am very happy for Arizona. She deserves this happiness and so much more. Yes, I do feel a little jealous and a little sad even, but mostly, I am just happy for her.

'That's great, Arizona, you deserve to be treated like a gem', I tell her while I place my hand on top of hers on the table. _Not so subtle now, are we Torres?_ 'I mean, from what I have seen between the two of you, I see a lot of shouting and you are always at the receiving end of it. It is not always fun to watch that.'

'I know, I know. Teddy keeps telling me the same thing. But I have been with Carly a long, long time and I have seen this side of her for a while now, it doesn't make her a bad person. She is just tense. She comes around every now and then.'

'Alright. If you say so', I reply with a tight smile, ending the conversation, knowing that she won't agree with anything more I have to say anyway. I was saved by the waitress who brought our food over and placed it in front of us.

Arizona's eyes immediately shine at the sight and she gave a perfect dimpled smile to the waitress to thank her.

'Here's to a good day', she says as she raises her milkshake.

'To a good day'

*cling*


	6. Chapter 7

Hi guys, please enjoy this update. My friend and beta, lala3194, is the person with all the efforts and she does a wonderful job at making this story look a lot better than the original piece. A big thanks to her. And to the rest of you, I just wanted to say how beautiful you are, for no particular reason, but just ARE. Thank you for reading and/or commenting, enjoy :)

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Callie's P.O.V**

I never liked Carly, not since the day I met her. She wasn't kind to anybody and most of all, she wasn't kind to Arizona. I failed to understand how Arizona was keeping up with her and her ridiculous tantrums. But right now it wasn't about her annoying habits or her limited love for my best friend, right now was not about how much I didn't like her. It was about how much I hated her and how angry I was at her. I look at my friend's body in front of me and I could feel my blood boil.

 _After a very tiring two weeks, I was home at a decent hour for once on a Saturday. All the way home I was trying to plan out my night but all my hopes of watching a movie or two with Arizona were crushed within seconds the moment I walked through the door._

I stood by the kitchen counter, leaning towards it and staring at Arizona as she exited her room. I thanked my stars for placing the kitchen platform right next to me as it kept me from falling, because my knees went weak as soon as I saw her. Arizona is normally a beautiful girl, no, she is a very, very, no, she is the most beautiful girl I have laid my eyes on. But the Arizona I was looking at right now? She was smoking hot! Her blue dress which matched her eyes, her hair straight down and a little touch of make up on her skin and I was done for.

I told myself to stop thinking of her in any way which was inappropriate, she had a girlfriend. But my mind wouldn't stop. I had feelings for her the day I met her, but unfortunately I couldn't do anything about it. I was falling for her a little more with every passing day and add three months to that and you know how strongly I feel about her. Sometimes I look at her and feel like she sees me more than just a friend too, but then again she follows her girlfriend around like a puppy.

 _Watching her with someone else was a little painful but I knew she wouldn't give up her relationship so easily. She was blinded by it._

'Ahh, Calliope. You're home. How was your day?' She asked me and broke my chain of thoughts. Hopefully she didn't catch me checking her out.

'Same old...fun but tiring. Going somewhere?'

'Y..yess. Carly said that she had a few friends going for drinks and a little dancing, so that's where I'm headed'

'Sounds fun', I replied.

'Hey, you want to come along?' She must have caught on to my very casual reply.

'Umm...no, thank you. I don't know anybody and it would be totally awkward'

'Well you know me. And it's only friends, so the more the merrier. I'm sure nobody would mind'

'Are you sure?' I ask tilting my head to silently ask her if her ass of a girlfriend would mind it.

'There is always place for my best friend. So go get ready, you have 10 minutes'

'Yes ma'am'

I got ready in record time and quickly made my way out. Arizona was on the phone and with the look on her face, she was talking to Carly. She didn't seem happy after ending the call but still put her dimples on display. She always smiles even when there are little things bothering her.

'Oh wow, you look really nice', she says as she made her way towards me and automatically made me blush a little.

'Nope. Today the spotlight is all yours', now it was her turn to blush.

Very soon we were out of the house and inside the club. It looked like a nice place with a decent crowd, nothing too much and nothing to less. Arizona pointed me to a group of tables with all girls and I was quickly introduced to them, turns out that they were all lesbians.

Arizona didn't seem to like them much and I could see why. They were a lot like Carly, arrogant.

'Hey, do you want a drink?' I ask Arizona.

'Yes please.'

'What do you want?'

'Surprise me', she says with a wink and I make my way towards the bar. I notice a few people drinking a blue cocktail and I quickly asked the bartender what it was.

'It is the strongest drink you must have ever had', he said

That got me interested but I knew my boundaries and so I just ordered two Sangrias, took them and made my way back.

'How did you know I like Sangria?'

'You have told me all about Spain and Sangria.'

'I see that you remember.'

Before I get the chance to reply, Arizona suddenly gets pulled away by Carly. She turns and mouths an apology before she is pushed on the couch in between many other girls. In my opinion that was a little harsh but clearly I wasn't very welcome and I don't think Arizona was going to get an escape anytime soon.

Soon after my first drink was over, I was asked to dance with a tall handsome man. I accepted the offer since I just loved to Salsa and this place had really good Salsa music. I was glad to accept the offer when I was finally escorted back to my table because my partner was a very good dancer. I quickly got myself another drink and glanced towards Arizona, who if I wasn't wrong was being laughed at.

'Come on Arizona, one more', Carly said to her.

'Please Carly, I can't. I am already not feeling so good. Please', she cried.

'Arizona you are still such a light weight. Come on live a little', another friend said and with that Carly pushed another shot glass into her mouth and they all laughed at her funny face.

They tried to do this all over again but I couldn't take it anymore.

'Hey! What the hell are you doing? She has clearly had enough, so stop forcing her, will you?', I said, anger evident in my voice.

' _Who the hell are you to tell me what to do and what not to do? I am her girlfriend, not you. So stop acting like one. I have her, not you!' She replied, emphasizing on the 'I'._

' _As a_ friend _, I have the right to tell you that you need to stop pushing her. She can't drink anymore. Look at her.'_

' _Why don't you let her decide that? If she wanted to stop, she would have. Hey Arizona, aren't you having a good time?' She asked her, and we both looked at Arizona who is staring back at us._

 _I give her a sad smile with the hope that she would just get up, but she didn't move an inch. Instead, she just looked at me, her expression changing from helpless to anger to defeat and picked up another shot glass and downed the drink. It happened so fast that I couldn't really believe she actually sided with Carly._

 _I just shook my head and went away to get another drink for myself, nothing too strong but just something to calm down. I couldn't believe that Arizona didn't stop herself._

 _The rest of the night was a blur. I remember talking to a few people but never did I have my full attention on what they were saying, I kept stealing glances at my friend who was pretending to be having a good time, but I knew her well. She wasn't fine at all. Something was bothering her. I was so worried about her, I could even punch Carly right about now but I knew that would be a bad idea._

 _An urgent tap on my shoulder made me turn around to find Carly and a barely conscious Arizona._

' _Okay you need to take her home' She said._

' _Oh yeah, why me? I thought YOU were her girlfriend!'_

' _CALLIOOOOOP….EEE….' Chimed in Arizona._

' _That doesn't mean I have to take care of her all the time'_

' _All the time?' I ask as I find my anger rising even more._

' _Yes. She is a piece of work. I helped her to let loose today, she will thank me for it tomorrow.'_

' _I doubt it!' I barked and carefully gave Arizona a little push so that she would walk with me._

 _As slow as she was, we took forever to reach the door where a taxi waited for us. As smart as I am, I called for it a little earlier on. We slowly moved into the car and sat in silence._

 _She slowly turned and shifted a lot closer to me. Her head made its way deep into my neck and her hand spread out on my stomach. I had to admit, as angry as I was, at Carly and her, this was surely helping me calm down._

' _Calio..cal…iop…cal… you are very comfy', she tried. I chuckled at her attempt to say my name right now. She was adorable._

' _Yeah?'_

' _Yup. I want to stay like this alllllll nightttttt'_

' _Oh no way! We are almost there and we are going to get you in bed so please stay awake.'_

 _Thankfully we reached home within the next minute. I quickly paid the driver and helped Arizona out of the car. I couldn't really make out if she was walking or was I dragging her since most of her weight was on me as she held her arm around my shoulder and I balanced her with mine around her waist._

 _Holding her still in the elevator and walking down the hallway was the easy part. But lifting her up off the ground, where she sat while I was opening the door was very difficult especially when she started to love the feel of the ground._

' _Come on Arizona, let's go inside.'_

' _Mmmm…but I love it here.'_

' _Arizona!'_

' _Oooooh someone is ang…angry!' She laughed._

' _That's it,' I exclaimed and lifted her off the floor in one swift motion, surprising myself in the process._

' _Ahh…Calio…eee….you are soooo strong', she cheers as her hands move to a knot behind my neck._

' _Goof!'_

' _You should lift me more oftennn'_

' _Not happening', I said and threw her on the bed. Okay well I didn't throw her but put a little swing in for the fun of it._

' _Okay I am getting you some clothes to change into'. I moved towards her closet to pick out pajama bottoms and a tank top. When I turn, she is not there._

' _What? I just put her down!', I said to no one in particular._

 _Noises from the bathroom told me exactly where she was and what she was doing and I was right. I quickly move towards her and hold her hair up as she lets out the contents of her stomach._

' _Oh God! I feel sick!', she said as she finally raised her head._

' _You just need some rest and tomorrow you will be fine. I will make you a delicious soup tomorrow, okay? But right now you need to sleep.'_

' _You take such good care of meee..'_

' _Okay, let's get you cleaned up'_

 _I help her brush her teeth and that was not a pretty scene. It was horrible and more like brushing a dog's teeth especially when the dog just wants to lick the tooth paste off._

 _I quickly get outside to retrieve her clothes that I found for her for the night, totally oblivious to the fact that she just followed me outside which much less clothes._

 _I turned around and I had to catch my breath. My heart started to beat so fast that in any other situation it would have felt like I was about to die. There stood in front of me, an almost naked Arizona Robbins. ALMOST. I was glad she wasn't completely naked and still had her undergarments on her because I have no idea how I could have stopped staring otherwise. This view of her, standing in front of me, in that gorgeous body, was making me extremely horny._

 _She didn't seem to notice my staring and so I took the opportunity to make her sit on the bed and hand her the clothes._

' _Aren't you going to help me…Cal?', she asked with a little tilt in her head and a twitch in her eyes, like she was flirting with me?_

' _Umm…umm..yeah…'_

 _I quickly asked her to raise her hands and put on her shirt, my hands touching her soft skin on her sides the whole way down. I didn't know how I managed to do that without losing my resolve and touching her the way I wanted to._

 _Next up were the pajamas bottoms and I asked her to stand. She stood up, with her hands on my shoulders as I pulled the garment up her legs and stood up myself when it was around her waist. I let my hand stay on her waist for longer than necessary and dared to look into her eyes. She looked up at me, holding my gaze with hers. She gave me a week smile and mumbled a 'thank you' and dropped back on the bed._

 _I knew I was going to burst and so I ran out of her room and rushed to mine._

 _I needed a minute to compose myself so I took the time to get changed myself. I came to check on her, just one last time._

I look down at her, trying to pull up her quilt. _So cute!_ I decide to end her torture and help her myself. I am still angry, very angry, but right now I can't think about it too much. This small body in front of me is a way better though than anything else.

Just as I try to move my hand away, she holds it.

'Ari…Arizona. I have to go now, get some sleep myself.'

'Sleep with me', she mumbled

'What?'

'Sleep here next to me pleaseeeee. I don't feel well. Callie pleaseeeeee'

'Are you sure?'

'Pleaseeeee'

Okay really who could deny her wishes. I slowly move next to her, not sure how much closer I should go, but she wipes away my confusion as she shifts behind towards me till her body fits perfectly into mine.

'Will you hold me?'

'Of course'

I put my arm around her stomach and hold her tightly. This feels perfect. I could get used to this. Not that I should. Nope. But I can enjoy this for one night. I am in love with this woman but I can't tell her that because she doesn't see it. Perfect.

 _Only for one night._

* * *

 **AN: In the next chapter Arizona goes running to Carly and holds onto her. Or wait...maybe she does the opposite. You will have to wait ;)**


	7. Chapter 8

Hi guys, here is the next update. People who reviewed or PM'ed me about the direction Arizona will take, you will find out if you're right or not at the end of the chapter. If there is anything you guys want to read a little later in the story (giving me enough time to write), do let me know and I will make sure to include it. Till then, Thank you for reading and for your support :) Thank you Lala3194, my dear friend and my beta :D

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Arizona's POV**

I am laying here on the bed, I can feel the bed but I don't dare to open my eyes. Something tells me that if I do open my eyes, I will be finally made aware of the very bad headache I will no doubt have. And so I lay here a little while longer with my eyes closed but I finally gave in. I finally open my eyes and of course I am met with the worst headache of my life.

I try to move a couple of times but my body feels so weak. I finally manage to get up and freshen up after taking an aspirin kept in my bathroom cupboard.

I stand here, looking at my reflection in the mirror and it all comes back to me. All of last night. The drinks, the laughs, the talks, the teasing, Callie trying to protect me, more drinks, barely making it home and Callie holding me in my sleep. I smile at the last thought, Callie holding me in my sleep. I wish I could remember how her arms felt around me but she wasn't around this morning, all I remember is the feeling of being protected. And she actually had even tried to protect me at the club, but I didn't need it especially not when she just went away with some random person to dance. Yeah, I was pissed about that.

Not looking forward to the day, I exit my room to get some food into my system and get to work to kill this headache. As I glance towards Callie's room, I hear laughter.

'Calliope?'

Her door opens and she comes out, but she is not alone. Mark, her supposedly best friend, is right behind her. I didn't have anything against Mark but for some reason I don't feel very good to see him right now. I know he is a good guy, a support to Callie, but there is something about him that makes me want to pull Callie away from him. It could be his endless staring at both our boobs and his non-stop dirty talking. And now, him exiting her _room_? That's not a good sign, is it? I also felt my anger towards Callie rise now. _First she goes off with some random person and now she is with this manwhore, perfect_. Well judging by her face, I guess I wasn't alone in my feeling of anger. She is looking at me with a little red in her eye. _What the hell?!_

First the headache and now these stupid emotions playing with me, it's just all wrong and unfair _. Spoke to soon;_ I thought when I find myself running to the bathroom to empty the contents of my stomach from the previous night. All that came out of my body was liquid which is even worse than what I expected.

Smooth but strong hands hold my hair back till I am done and help me up. As disgusting and embarrassing as I find myself at the moment, I am glad she was there to help.

I quickly rinse my mouth and make my way out to where she had disappeared to.

'Are you okay?' She asks me as I made my way out of the bathroom, eyes full of concern and a little hint of anger.

'Yes..umm…thank you…'

'Sit, I made you a sandwich, I'm almost done. You really need to eat. You didn't get much of that yesterday', she says and places a plate in front of me.

'Thank you… Callie… where… where's Mark?'

'He left; he had to meet up with a friend'

'Ohh…'

'Do you need an aspirin for your headache?' She asks.

'No I already took one…God my head is _KILLING_ me!' I tell her with my head in my hands, rubbing my temples.

Before I could continue, I heard a loud THUD indicating that Callie had, very angrily, put my coffee in front of me.

'What was that?' I ask her when I heard her mumble something.

'I said that was bound to happen since you drank too much', she says bitterly.

'Yes I know that now!', I reply dryly.

'Your _girlfriend_ kept forcing you to have shots one after the other and that is what brought you to this state'

'Ohh okay', I replied when I started to remember that happening.

'Okay? Okay?! That is all you are going to say?!' She asks me with a raised voice.

'Well what else do you want me to say Callie?' I answered, getting a little angry myself. _What the hell was her problem?_

'What the hell was that Arizona? Why would you keep drinking like that when you know you can't handle it?'

'I was just having a little bit of fun. That's why we went there, remember?'

'No No No! What you were doing was not fun, Arizona. You were pissed off! I know it. I could see your face. But no matter what was wrong with you, that was no way to deal with it.'

'I had company, Callie. It's not like I was drowning in my sorrows alone in a bar with random men and women all around me.'

'Who are you referring to as company, Arizona? Your ass of a girlfriend, who was totally treating you like you were her bitch, by the way, or the woman she was flirting with? That is why you were pissed weren't you? Well, let me tell you that your so called girlfriend didn't even care how badly you were out of it, she threw you at me to take you home.'

Yes, I was pissed at Carly for making fun of me, I was pissed at her of just throwing me away and flirting with someone else and I was pissed at Callie for just going on along and dancing with a stranger without a concern of who she came with to the place. I just don't really want to accept any of it.

'I can take care of myself Callie! You didn't have to bring me home if you didn't want to. I am sure you had other plans after the party', I replied when I thought about Mark. Maybe she wanted to go out with Mark and this is why she was angry.

'What the _hell_ are you talking about?'

'You were off on your own and having a blast with your new dance partner, so why do you care?'

'Arizona I was dancing because you were pulled away and I wasn't very welcome with your group of friends. None of them cared about me and it didn't look like they cared about you either. And no, clearly you couldn't take care of yourself.'

'Well then thank you, Callie. Thank you for taking care of me and helping or whatever. Happy?'

'No, Arizona! I am not happy. Why can't you see that you are being treated badly? How many times do I have to tell you to open your eyes, Arizona?!'

'For the last time, Carly doesn't mean any harm!'

'Do you seriously believe that or do you keep telling yourself that because you are scared of being alone after a relationship of four years?'

'What do you mean by that?'

'You are scared of letting go of the relationship, Arizona. And that is why you are holding onto Carly even when she treats you like hell.'

'You don't know anything about us or our relationship.'

'Maybe I don't, but I don't want to see you get hurt. And this may seem awful to hear, but it doesn't look like she cares for you that much.'

'You know what?! Why don't you keep your stupid little theories to yourself and I go over to my girlfriend and ask her if she means well or not!' I bark at her, now being angry. I may not be angry at her but for what she said, pointing out the truth. And I wasn't ready to accept anything yet.

'Arizona…wait…'

But I am adamant. I am going over to Carly's and making sure that all that she said was not true. I need to know it is not true. I need it.

The walk to Carly's house was filled with a gush of anger and a hell lot of other emotions. I knew that my anger toward Callie was increased and reached a whole other unnecessary level, but I couldn't think straight. I was being blamed for something and I desperately wanted to prove her wrong. I have invested a lot of love and time after Carly and I couldn't see it crumble.

I finally reach her house, now being driven by emotions to spend some quality time with my girlfriend. Maybe I could talk to her and clear out any tension we've had over the years, once and for all.

I open the door with the key I was given two years back, though I've hardly used it. I enter the living room but it is all dark. I hear something fall behind the door of her bedroom and rush over to see what it is. With a strong grip on the door knob, I push it open, only to find two naked bodies, shocking me. I could make out Carly's face between another woman's legs but they took no notice of me, not till I let out a loud gasp.

Carly looked up at me, without any hint of guilt on her face and my world fades away. I can feel my legs go weak, not in a good way and I need to throw up. But first, I need to run. With fresh tears in my eyes, I quickly turn around and run as fast as my legs can work.

My friends were right about her, I was just too blinded by her fake love.

 _Callie_ _ **was**_ _right._

* * *

 **AN: It was a small update and an intense one, I know, but I just wanted to put some sense into Arizona. And it is safe to say that I am so DONE with Carly! :D :D**


	8. Chapter 9

Hi! It was nice to know how strongly you guys approve of Carly leaving. Thank you for reading and/or reviewing. All mistakes in this chapter are mine since it is not proof read.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Callie's P.O.V**

I can't concentrate on anything right now. Arizona left the house an hour back with hurt written all over her face and I couldn't stop it. What's worse is that I was the one who actually hurt her. _Why couldn't I just shut up?!_ But I know I couldn't. I wasn't going to stand by her and watch her girlfriend belittle her every other day. She didn't deserve that. And after how they made fun of her, I could never stay quiet and watch.

She needed to hear what I had to say, even if I was being the bad man in the conversation and in her life. But, that doesn't mean that I don't hurt when I see her hurt. I can't see her like that.

A soft knock on the door breaks my thoughts. I immediately hope that I see a happy face of Arizona on the other side of the door. I quickly open the door to find the same face of Arizona, but she wasn't happy, not even close to it. Her face showed even more signs of pain than she had when she left, her eyes red with crying, her legs shaking and a few more tears threatening to fall down. And I watch them leave her eyes and reach her cheeks.

'Arizona?!',I say and reach for her face, to wipe those salty particles away from her skin.

She says nothing, just looks at me and falls into my arms.

* * *

Four hours after Arizona walked into the apartment, looking like a zombie, I still find myself holding her in arms.

Initially, I couldn't get her to talk, but slowly she calmed down a little and told me what happened and what she saw. I could feel the anger rise inside me when I heard about Carly cheating on her. Yes, I never liked her with Arizona and wouldn't mind not seeing her with Arizona, but I would never have wanted her to hurt Arizona this way.

A while back I had left Arizona for a few minutes to get some ice cream for her, hoping that a few moments to herself may have proved effective. Of course I was wrong. She was weeping by the time I was back. So here we are, ice cream in hand, a few sobs and the TV on in front of us, even though we both know none of us are paying attention to it.

Dinner is pretty quiet. None of us know what to say. Or rather we don't want to say anything yet. There is so much to say and so much to ask, but just not now. This is not the right time for it. Everything else can wait, today all Arizona needs is to cry it out; the follow up days can come later.

I try to think of so many things to make her smile even if it is just for a second. But I don't think she wants to smile right now. She wants to hurt and she needs support. And I will be here showing her that support.

'You're still crying', I say when I come to check on Arizona, one last time for the night.

'I am not still crying, Calliope, I just started again', she tries to joke herself. That is good right?

She is trying to say something nice in the entire day, should be a good thing. And she says my name, my whole name, for the first time today. That feels so good.

'Then stop, please. You are done for the day.'

'Okay'

'Okay?', I ask, not believing that she actually agreed so easily.

'Yes…but umm there is one thing that…I… that you need to do for me. Please?'

'I'll do anything, Arizona'

'Hold me again tonight?'

In reply I just make my way towards the other side of the bed, climb in and lay my hands on her small frame for the second night in a row.

'I will hold you for as long as you need me to'

* * *

'Good morning!', I say trying to put up a smile but also trying to show empathy. I hope it works.

'Morning', Arizona replies, sadder than expected. I thought maybe she would have been a little better than the last four days. Watching Arizona hurt so much was crushing me. I wanted to hold her and never let go, I wanted to go and punch the crap out of Carly, I wanted to turn back in time and meet Arizona before she met Carly, basically, I wanted to do a lot. But there was nothing that I could do, I was helpless. I AM helpless.

'Sit, your breakfast is almost ready'

'What have you made?'

'Pancakes', I try to smile again and get a sad smile in response. I put a plate of bunny shaped pancakes in front of her and I am a little more concerned when I got no comments on it.

'Hey', I say and put my hand on hers which is resting on the table while the other is just cutting the pancakes into pieces, 'How are you doing, today?'

'I'm fine'

'No, you're not!', I say slowly, trying to not get her angry like the day before yesterday when she thought I was hovering. And I wasn't. Okay maybe I was, just a little. But I couldn't see those tears anymore and I knew that was a little selfish but I just couldn't take it anymore. I try more, 'I know you don't want me to keep bothering you, but I am not going to see you a little less alive everyday. You need to talk, Arizona. Talk to someone. If you don't want to talk to me, then I can call Teddy for you. Keeping it inside of you is not going to help. You are just thinking things over and over again and that is not healthy. Talk it out and you will feel a little better. Try to feel a little better everyday, Arizona, not a little worse. I am right here and I have two shoulders here for you, so just put them to use. Please.' I finish my rambling, hoping and praying that she doesn't snap. I hope she understands what I am trying to tell her.

'I don't know what I am feeling?'

'What?'

'I don't know what I am feeling, Calliope. I don't know! It is not like I am feeling low because I lost the love of my life. Because I haven't. She wasn't the love of my life and I know that. But I DID love her. We DID have a very good start and a pretty amazing two years, it was all fun and laughs and sunshine. But even then I knew that I didn't love her with all of me. So, yes you were right. I was maybe with her because I didn't want to let her go, I didn't want to be alone even when she started treating me with a little less respect everyday.'

'If you didn't love her that much, then why is it bothering you so much?', I ask her.

'Because I can't help but think about what I did wrong. Like I said, we were really good in the start and then it started going south. I did everything I could to keep our ship sailing. I did EVERYTHING! I was patient with her, loving to her, kind to her, I did so much of her work, I did it all, Calliope, I did it all. And still our ship sunk.'

'Arizona?', I tried calling her attempting subtly for her to look at me, 'Look at me?' , pause and she looked directly into my eyes, my heart skipping a beat when I saw her blue defeated eyes,'If you did everything, then it is not on you. You loved, you lived, you fought, you tried, you did everything. If it doesn't work even after all this, maybe it is just not meant to be.'

'What will I do all alone, Calliope? I don't want to be alone', she says, 'I was never alone', she mumbles in the end.

'Tim hasn't left you, Arizona. He is watching over you. He is looking out for you. He didn't leave you for you to be alone..he...he just had somewhere else to be.'

'How...how did you...'

'I know you, Arizona. I saw the hurt when you mentioned him each time. You don't like to be alone because you fear that if you do, you won't be able to survive when you understand the loss. And now it is the loss of two people. But I know that you can. I know it. Because you are the strongest person I know, Arizona. You don't have to be scared anymore.'

She looks directly at me, my words getting digested in her. She gets up and comes to me and I know what is coming next as I open my arms ready for her.

'Thank you, Calliope. Thank you…. I don't know what I would have done without you. And I don't ever want to find out.'

'Good, because you're stuck with me'

* * *

 **Arizona's POV**

The last week has been both crazy, yet refreshing. 11 days since I broke up with Carly and 7 days since I had a big talk with Callie and it feels like a lifetime. I had taken a lot of time off from work to process all what Callie told me about my attachment to Tim. She was right. I never really let him go, I still lived in the fearing of losing HIM completely. It was not Carly that was so hard to leave. It was Tim. I have been scared to be left alone ever since he left. And I would have never realized that had Callie not been there to support me.

She always brought a smile to my face especially when it is most needed. She has been a constant support throughout all of my problems and I can't thank her enough. She showed me a path of detached attachment towards my brother and I have been walking that path. I still think about Tim and I still miss him but I have finally accepted his death and I let him go. Acceptance is what I needed the most and now I plan to start doing that very often. It is needed to survive and to move on. _Only because of Callie._

The woman of my current thoughts chooses this moment to enter the house with a box of donuts. I laugh when she places the box of donuts on my lap as if she is placing a gorgeous and precious tiara.

'You pamper me too much, Calliope!', I say as I look at my favorite delicacy.

'Anything to see you smile', she says so casually and goes in her room to drop off her bag. Her grace and her casual way of going out of the way to make me feel better is just beautiful. And I know she does it for all of her close friends.

She walks to the fridge, takes a bottle of water and a plate and comes towards the couch to sit next to me. She hands the plate to me and keeps the water to herself. After a moment of comfortable silence, she looks at me and smiles lightly.

'How are we feeling today?', she asks, her voice filled with concern.

'WE are feeling very good'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah!', I reply. 'Calliope, I want to thank you.'

'For what?'

'For taking care of me, for supporting me, for making me smile, for helping me realize something I was ignoring, for being such a good friend and..'

'Arizona..'

'No Calliope, do not say that I don't have to thank you. I want to thank you because I want to know how much it all means to me. Cooking one of my favorite dishes, bringing me donuts, singing for me, giving me enough space, holding me while I sleep, which I totally miss by the way. Your cuddles are the best and you are so warm to sleep with', yes I am blushing too now.

She looks at me, with a mischievous but loving smile, puts her leg up on the coffee table and reached out for me. It takes me a second to realize what this means but I lighten up by her suggestion. I quickly snuggle into her , her hand holding me close from the back while mine lay on top of her stomach.

She placed a light kiss on my forehead, giving me goose bumps with the contact, and says, 'You are very welcome AND you ask for cuddles at any time of the day, Arizona.'

I just smile, rather blush, and snuggle deeper into her. Since I am beginning to accept a few things, I should maybe start accepting the fact that I have feelings for this beautiful woman holding me. Strong feelings, more than what comes under the definition of friendship and I think she feels for me too.


	9. Chapter 10

Hi guys, here's the next update. To all those concerned that Callie is a rebound, don't be, that was never the intention. This maybe the biggest chapter so far, just don't get used to it :P

All mistakes are mine. Thank you to all for reading and/or commenting, it is very inspiring :)

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Arizona's P.O.V**

'That bitch!',Teddy exclaims after I fill her in with what happened. I managed to keep it away from anybody aside Calliope for more than a week, or rather managed to stay away and sulk in peace for 16 days and I was finally ready to come out.

'I know!'

'I am happy for the fact that she is out of your life but not this way!'

'I know'

'She wasn't right for you, Arizona. She never treated you right. You deserve so much better.'

'Surprisingly, Calliope said the same thing…',I chuckle at the common words used by my two best friends.

'And YOUR Calliope is right!'

'MY Calliope?',I ask clearly a little surprised by Teddy's words

'Yes, you guys are quite mushy together'

'Umm excuse me?'

'You heard me', she smirks

'Calliope is just my friend'

'Sure!'

'Teddy!'

'Are you seriously going to stand there and pretend that you don't have feelings for her?'

'I...don't...I...fine! I do have feelings for her okay! I admit it!'

'Wow she really has changed you', she says

'She hasn't changed me, Teds. Just helped me to accept a few things that I have been scared of', I reply with a smile when I remember Callie and her charming true words.

'So what are you going to do about her?'

'Umm...nothing?!'

'Umm why?!'

'Because if I tell her that, she will think that it is because she is my rebound. And she is NOT my rebound.'

'You really like her, don't you?'

'Yes I do. I mean I never accepted it because I was with Carly but I knew I had some emotional connection with her. I knew she cared for me and I cared for her, but I was never open about it.'

'But you aren't having these feelings now because she helped you through a horrible breakup, do you?!', Teddy asks with a hint of suspicion.

'Teds, I wasn't all that sad these last 16 days, I have been doing so many things by myself and Callie is such a big support. She showed me that I am not dependent on anybody, not even HER and so I am NOT. She was a part of my heart a long time ago.'

'Then why do you like her? I mean what about her do you like?'

'She is helpful and kind…and…and…strong when she needs to be…and mysterious in a fun way…and she does these small little things like bring me my favorite food when I am sad, or cook me meals during the day whenever she is at home, or call me from work when she feels stressed and I like to believe that I can calm her down, or help me study, or hold doors for me no matter where we are, or pull chairs aside, or just starts massaging my legs when they are spread out on the couch, or she massages my back when I am tensed, or just out a hand on my shoulder to reassure me, or watch Disney movies with my which I know she secretly likes, or…or…', I don't need to continue when I see Teddy's face with a smirk. She got my point alright and it is her i-approve-it-face.

I take a deep breath, blow it out from my mouth and continue. 'In the last few days, I have realized that it is not just an emotional connection. It is a lot more than that, Teds. She is just so amazing and beautiful and caring and I..and I just can't make her feel like a rebound and I am scared too. I have to do this at the right time.'

'WOW! Breaking up with that bitch has surely made you think things through.'

'Yeah, Callie told me to take time to befriend myself again and think things through and I have done that this past two weeks. There is always a reason for even a hard turn in life and I think she is right!'

'Oh God! Again with CALLIE!', Teddy says and drops her down on her hands, faking irritation. I just laugh at her antics and before I can respond, the door opens.

'Hey guys!', comes the beautiful voice of the beautiful Latina.

'Hi, _Calliope!_!', Teddy answers, trying to fake my voice and my style.

'Okay, what's with her?', Callie asks as she drops her bag next to the couch.

'Oh ignore her', I tell her and look at Teddy, 'And I do not sound like that, _Theodora_!'

'Are you kids fighting again?', Callie asks us and raises her eyebrows looking pointedly at the both of us.

'No mommy!', we reply in unison and laugh at our stupid name calling.

'I see that we are in a good mood today', she asks us both, but I know it is mainly for me.

'We are', I tell her, give her my best smile and lock my eyes with her.

'So Callie what are you cooking tonight?', Teddy asks and breaks our staring contest.

'Umm…I'm cooking?'

'Yes!',Teddy responds.

'Pleaseeee', I add

'Ha! Okay. But you girl needs to help me. We will make some delicious burritos'

'YESSS!', both Teddy and I say together and again we fall into a comfortable laugh.

Very soon I find myself crying, oh no…not because of my ex-girlfriend, because of the stupid onions. Of course I was given the task to cut onions. And turns out, I was the slowest since Callie and Teddy had almost every other ingredient ready by the time I was finished.

'Phew! Okay that was a task', I say and find two pairs of raised eyebrows at me, 'What? Since Calliope came to live here, I've had to do almost nothing. I am merely out of practice.'

'You are a little too pampered, Zona',Teddy comments.

'Yeah…I am starting to think so too. I think I should step away for a while', Callie adds with a teasing smile that does wonders to me.

'Don't you dare leave me barren, Calliope', I warn her with a pointed look in her direction and then at Teddy, only to find her trying to control the smirk forming on her face. I immediately know what she is thinking and now it is my turn to stop the blush threatening to show on my cheeks. Luckily Callie seems to be oblivious.

We quickly get done with preparing for dinner, okay fine, THEY quickly finish preparing for dinner and we dive into it like wolves.

* * *

After dinner we cleaned up real fast and move the silent party on the couch, enjoying the company and the comfort.

'Hey Teddy, how is it going at work these days?', Calliope asks knowing well how Teddy loves her job. In the past, Teddy had worked in the logistics department of the army, with some action in the field too, when required. But soon she wanted to do more and she opened her own classes where she taught self-defense to any and all. She was really proud of her work right now, giving people the training to protect themselves and she looked happy too.

'Oh, it's great. I get some really good students every now and then who are disciplined and practice regularly'

'Arizona, I think we should go by her class sometime and get to know a few tricks', she says

'Oh Calliope, Teddy teaches with partners and you DON'T want to be my partner', I reply

'Why not?'

'Because I am the daughter of a former marine, who did teach me a thing or two, not to mention that I grew up with the name Arizona, I know how to fight dirty in the field.'

'What makes you think I am not capable of taking you?'

'Do you have any sort of former training to challenge me?',I ask over confidently.

'Actually, I do. I was in the peace corp for a year a few years ago and I took some defense classes with it. Not to mention my height and inbuilt strength, which by the way, is just another advantage to kick your ass',she says challenginly.

'You know what, Calliope? You are SO on. Sometime next week, we are SO doing this'

'Done'

'Okay wow! Should I remind you that it is a self-defense class and not a boxing class?'

'Shut up, Theodra' 'Don't ruin the moment, Teddy'

'Okay okay! Fine! It will be fun, I guess'

* * *

 **One week later**

 **Callie's POV**

'Are you ready to get your ass kicked, Torres?', Arizona asks me when we enter Teddy's studio.

'Ha! In your dreams, Robbins!'

'Oh there is much more than ass kicking in her dreams',comments Teddy as she makes her appearance into the room. I look at Arizona as she glares at Teddy and immediately blushes after that.

'Let's just get started!', Arizona says a little too loudly now. _Hmm…Something is definitely cooking here._

'Okay are you both ready to revise the basics that you know?'

I look at myself from bottom to up. I see my newest pair of shoes keeping my legs comfortable, the tights giving me good room for flexibility, my top loose enough to establish free movement and my mind is focused. _I am SO ready!_

I look up to see if Arizona is feeling as confident as I am and my focus is completely shattered. I catch her in time to see her remove her loose top and stand only in a sports bra, a toned stomach, a pair of shorts, her long toned legs and a pair of pink shoes. She slowly goes on to tie her hair in a ponytail, her stomach muscles flexing and my open mouth producing too much saliva. If I didn't know better, I would think she is doing this on purpose, just to torture me.

'I was born ready!',she says in a childlike manner and sends a smirk in my direction.

 _Oh God! I hope I can survive this._

'Okay come on guys. Let us start with warm up first. Take five rounds of the studio', Teddy instructs us.

I didn't realize when the five rounds were over. I had my eyes only on Arizona. Her pony tail moving from right to left and repeating as she ran, the muscles in her back showing off and her legs bringing out their strength.

After the warm up we do some stretches, trying to prepare our body for what's about to come next. Once ready, we revise all the basic individual moves quickly and surprisingly, we have quite the memory.

'Okay now partner up guys', Teddy says. 'Okay let's see if you girls can take a hit. In self-defense it is important to know if you can take a hit, survive it, revive back and defend yourself and escape. For that, I need you to kick each other on the outer thighs. Okay girls, eyes only on the others' thigh.

 _WHAT?!_

'Calliope, is there a problem?',she asks me in her angelic voice but I can see her smirking. _Wait, why is she looking at me like that?_

'No…no…no problem!',I say as I try to focus on the task again which was dangerous just like those thighs I was staring at. _How can anybody ask me to kick THAT! I would love to caress that, if only I can touch it or just brush my fingers on it…_

Before I know it, Arizona kicks me hard and I almost fall down. _WOW she is strong!_ When it is my turn, I can't seem to kick her hard, I mean how can I injure those beautiful legs? So I settle on a light touch. Maybe it was too light.

'Come on, Calliope! Don't go soft on me!'

Her encouragements didn't make me hit her much harder so we moved on to the next few hits and I were sure to be the only to wake up with a sore body tomorrow.

'Okay now, I am going to tell you about some weak points on our bodies that can do quick harm to your opponent and give you a minute to escape. We will learn only one today, which is the solar plexus. This vulnerable point can be located in the front where the last of your ribs meet. In order to be safe from an attack yourself, you need to condition and tone the muscles. Okay with that said, eyes on your opponent's solar plexus.'

 _Okay this is going to be harder. I can't possible keep my eyes on one point! Her stomach is right there and those breasts are sitting right above!_

Somehow we manage to take a few hits at the each other but Teddy is not happy with my performance.

'Hold on, hold on Callie!',she says as she comes to stand next to me. 'Give me your hand', I do as she asks. But I was not prepared for her next move. She takes my fingers towards Arizona's body and grazes my fingers right below her breasts. 'This, Callie, is the point you are supposed to hit. FOCUS!'

There is so much happening at the time that couldn't help but be anything but focused. Her breasts are staring right at me, I swear, challenging me to make the first move and her stomach expanding and contracting with her increased breathe. I can feel my hand going a little south, centimeter by centimeter. Suddenly, Teddy moves away and I look up at the movement and into those amazing blue eyes, which look down at my hand that is still touching her body. I quickly remove my hand only to look up to her and see her tilting her head and smirking.

 _Okay Torres, this has been going on for way too long. Arizona is clearly kicking your ass and she can clearly see you be vulnerable. So cut the crap and get back in the game._

After my pep talk, I walk towards my bag and get my bottle out of it and drink from it, my eyes continuously tracking Arizona's body. She too is drinking water, but there is a lot more sway and exaggeration in each of her movements and once again, she looks up at me, sends a wink in my direction and runs along. This is the first time I realize that Arizona is flirting with me! Not that we have not done it before, but never like this! She is using extreme measures to win this challenge or whatever it is.

 _That's it. Two can play the game, Arizona!_

'Ready for what's next?', Teddy asks us.

 _OH YES!_

* * *

 **Arizona's POV**

Teasing Callie was a LOT of fun and I am sure by now she has picked up on the flirting. I can see it in her eyes that she has. I knew I shouldn't overdo it, but the way she was looking at me…it just felt SO GOOD! She had the longing look, that hot I-need-you- look! It was just too much too take. And I am pretty sure that she didn't see the looks I was giving her. _She is one hot woman!_

'Okay now, I want you, Callie to attack Arizona and Arizona you defend yourself. Keep it simple, please', Teddy states.

I turn to face Callie, who looks at me like I am her prey. She lets her eyes fall to my feet and drags them along my body, to my head, all the while liking her lips and DRIVING ME INSANE! I am a little dysfunctional after that look.

Suddenly the room fills with Teddy's mobile ringtone and I hear a 'I've got to take this, sorry girls' somewhere in the back but my eyes are completely locked on to that of Callie's, who have a different shine now and now a very sexy smirk forming on her lips.

We don't say anything. We just keep staring at the other. Suddenly she moves forward and grabs my hand. It takes me a second to process the fact that we are playing good and bad right now. I immediately use my other hand to push hers away and free myself, like I was taught, but she is too strong for that. She uses that advantage to twist my hand and turn me around.

Now my one hand is twisted and held tightly by my lower back and the other is held by my side, with her strong left hand. Giving me no time to think, she pulls me closer to her body, her front almost touching my back and her lips very very very close to my neck.

I push the thoughts of getting myself free for a moment, loving the contact of our bodies. I can feel her eyes on my neck, I can feel her breathing on my nape and I can feel her smirking at my heavy breathing. I try to move but she just holds me closer and tightens her grip. She moves her cheek around my neck and I find myself giving her more access to it, completely loving the touch.

She lets go and pushes me forward, raising her perfectly shaped eyebrow when I turn to look at her. Again nothing it said. She looks at me like a hungry wolf and charges at me once again. Like a game of twister, we have our hands and legs moving in different directions in order to take control, but in all of this Callie is faster than me and uses all her quick moves to her advantage.

I don't know how but I land on the ground with a soft thud and Callie is immediately over me. Like literally. Her legs are at the side of my body, strong in their place and her hands have pinned mine down next to my head with a strong grip. Again there is no way I can move, not with those brown eyes looking into mine. Her face is so close. _I could kiss her. I want to kiss her._

I look at her eyes, feeling the need in them too and before we know it, we start leaning in closer, our lips just 3 centimeters apart, our eyes automatically closing.

'Okay so I have another batch starting in five minutes, so we got to continue this some other time', Teddy says as she walks back into the room and Callie and I immediately back away.

'Yes…umm….yes yes… we should go…I …I have to get back to work anyway. Thank you Teddy. This..umm…this was fun!', Callie stutters.

Callie lifts herself off the ground and picks up her stuff and walks out after giving us both a warm smile. That smiling calmed down my nerves and I lift myself off the floor too.

'Thanks, Teds. I'll see you later', I say as I make my way back to my apartment _. I really need a cold shower. And I really need to talk to Calliope._

* * *

 **AN:** Oooh..things are progressing... hope you guys are liking it.


	10. Chapter 11

**Hey, here's the next update. Again a very long chapter, but don't get used to it. Thank you for all of you out there you are reading this and/or reviewing, you guys have no idea how it is helping me especially when there is so much more going on. Truly, thank you. All mistakes are mine, hopefully not many.**

 **If you don't like me and this chapter after you read it, I'm sorry.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Callie's POV**

'I said no, Mark!', I bark at him once again as I enter the apartment. After a long and tiring day, all I need is the touch of my bed, but I can't get Mark to back off.

'Oh come on, Cal! She really wants to meet you. We can go on a double date. I promised Lexi that I will get you to say yes. She works with Lexi and has just come here from Europe. She doesn't know that many people', he starts again.

'You should have thought it through, Mark! I don't want to meet anybody right now. I am focusing on my career, you know that. You know why I moved to Seattle.'

'Is this about you crushing on her?'

'I don't have a crush on Arizona!'

'I didn't even say her name', he replied with a smug grin.

 _Arghh!' Why can't he just SHUT UP! Of course it is about Arizona!_ That day at the self defense training or more like training for self control and trying to keep my mind from going to inappropriate places, I really freaked out after I almost kissed Arizona. Sure I could see her being back to harmless flirting with me, but that is what it is...HARMLESS! She didn't want me. _Or did she? Probably she was leaning in to kiss me too. Or maybe I have started making up things in my mind. Maybe she hates me for almost kissing her._ ARGHH!

Two and a half weeks have passed since that day and I had barely spoken to Arizona. I didn't know what else to do, so I was hiding from her. I knew it wasn't the best thing to do, but I needed some space and time to get the courage to talk to her about it and clear out a few things. I spent a lot of time with Mark, knowing that Arizona disliked him most of the times and that way she would stay away, which she did.

I needed to apologize and tell her not to worry about my emotions, because I have it under control! _How_ _I wish that were true!_

'Keep it in your pants, Torres. You were the one who said you don't want to ruin the friendship', he commented.

'I know I know, Mark. But it is not about sleeping with her or anything. I mean not only that because I am not going to deny the fact that she is HOT. But the thing is, she is also beautiful. So so beautiful. And I am not only talking about her looks, it is all of her. She makes me light up. She is such a lively charming breathtaking soul.'

'You've got it bad', he said with eyes full of concern. The protective Mark is resurfacing now.

'I know'

'Which is why you should come and live your life since you deny your feelings for her or her feelings for you most, of the time'

'She doesn't have feelings for me, Mark!', I reply sadly.

'HA! Are you freaking kidding me? Have you not noticed the way she looks at you or talks about you?'

'Mark, she does NOT feel that way about me. Can you please not lift my hopes up?', I say a little coldly, referring to the last time he did that. He was the one who pushed me onto my first girlfriend and lifted my hopes up too, only to let it end pretty badly.

This is exactly the moment that Arizona decided to show up. And she isn't alone.

'Hey Teddy', I smile and greet her.

'Hi Ca..', she stops mid sentence when she spots Mark sitting on the kitchen stool.

'Umm hello to you too, Calliope. Thanks for totally ignoring me', jokes Arizona. Clearly she hasn't seen her best friend and my best friend's expression which is covered with embarrassment and teasing.

I look at Arizona in the eye, take a minute to stabilize my heart beat and symbolize to her of the sudden change in the disposition of the other two bodies in the room.

'You two know each other?', Arizona asks Teddy and Mark

Before anybody could answer, they both burst out laughing. I look at Arizona and see that she too has a look of complete confusion all over her face.

'Remember I told you about this guy I was seeing, Mark and I didn't see him after this one little incident about him, the red hair and me?', Teddy asks Arizona.

I see Arizona's face turn from confusion to realization and she too joins the laughter. I look at Mark and sure, he is a little embarrassed but not low on confidence.

'Mark?', I ask him.

'The three way story, remember it?'

'Yes'

'Well, Teddy was the one who didn't participate', he says 'she missed out.'

I smack the back of his head and join the light teasing in the room. It is a good thing that nobody is angry about the incident, saves me the drama.

'Hey! Stop smacking me, I am not sleeping around anymore', he says. 'I couldn't help it if you girls couldn't get enough of the golden boy'.

'Wait…umm…''YOU girls''?', Arizona asks, emphasizing on the 'YOU'

 _Uh – Oh!_

'Yeah, Torres and Teddy'

'No way! Callie you too?', Teddy asks loudly.

'Woahhh! I didn't sleep with him. We just had a very sloppy drunken kiss this one time, we were so drunk that we fell asleep as soon as we hit the bed in his apartment and the next morning we just couldn't stop laughing at our tardiness. Since then we became good friends and moved to being best friends', I finish my story, taking a quick glance at Arizona. I know that she is not the biggest fan of Mark because of his comments and I just wanted to make this clear. That's it.

'When was this?'

I chance a look at Arizona, her eyes looking at me from the corner of her eyes. 'It was a long time ago. Now who wants dinner?', I ask trying to change the subject to the gang's next favorite subject; food and me cooking it.

'Oh yes please', Teddy responds, Mark nods and Arizona just stays quiet.

I soon begin to prepare some red sauce pasta which would go perfectly with some delicious wine. I see Teddy and Mark talk in a whisper, which was quite odd. Teddy even jumped with excitement once or twice. Figuring she is just spending too much time with Arizona, I brush it off and glance towards Arizona's closed door. Arizona had gone in to change and still didn't come out. There was something very odd about her sudden change in the mood which made me even more nervous to have the talk with her.

As soon as dinner is prepared, I get everybody to help with the dishes and we all sit by the kitchen counter, two opposite the other two, to eat.

'Callie, you have some magic in you', Teddy says as she closes her eyes to savour the taste. Then she takes a sip of her wine and does it all over again. 'I think I need to come here to eat a lot more often and get some real food in my system', she says and I smile.

'I agree and speaking of food, Torres, please say yes for tomorrow.'

'What's tomorrow?', Arizona asks trying to not look interested at all. _Doesn't she know that I can read her like a book?_

'She is trying to get out of a double date that Lexi has planned for us and the partner for Callie can't wait to meet her. Torres, you need to get a life', he says as I glare at him.

'He's right Cal, you should go. At Least meet her once, that won't hurt', Teddy chimes in. 'Right Arizona?'

All eyes on Arizona, I see her trying to fidget with her shirt before answering, ' That's right! You should go, Callie', she says.

I can't help but feel a little disappointed with her reply. _There goes even a little bit of hope I had about us._ But then again I should know better than to dream about us together. Of course she will ask me to go on dates, why wouldn't she. AND she called me 'Callie'. One last look at her and I make up my mind.

'Alright Mark, see you tomorrow'

'Thank you, Cal', he beamed.

The rest of the dinner conversation was only filled in by Mark and Teddy, Arizona and I answering only when necessary. It seemed like they were getting along quite well and whispering every now and then too. But I don't care, I had just wanted to talk to Arizona, if I got to clear out any matters left, but looks like that will have to wait.

* * *

 **Arizona's POV**

It is on very rare occasions that I enter work in a bad mood. Today is such a day. Last night, the dinner with Teddy, Mark and Callie was a little tense. I knew I shouldn't have been that affected by Mark and Callie's tiny tiny history but well, I was. And right after that, Mark talks about their double date. First being avoided by Callie for two weeks after the almost kiss and after that the rubbing it in my face. _Mark is always around!_ And it didn't help when Teddy agreed to send Callie out on a date with someone else when she knew perfectly well how I felt about her. It was all so infuriating.I couldn't take it anymore so I suspended in my room to call it an early night soon after.

I spend the morning being in my office and catching up with the paperwork. In no mood to eat, I skip lunch and continue with the work. When it gets too much, I walk towards the rooms where the toddlers play, immediately having a positive effect on my mood.

After spending a good half hour with the kids, I return back and hear my phone ringing.

'Hey', I answer drily since I am still a little pissed at her.

'Arizona! What's wrong?' Teddy asks me after she catches on to my voice.

'Nothing at all. What's up?'

'Well I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to dinner tonight. I know Callie won't be there so you will not get your delicious meal and there is this amazing new restaurant that has opened that we need to visit. I hear it has amazing meals', she asks.

'Umm...', I say while I try to think whether or not to take up on her offer.

'Oh please please please! come on!'

'Fine! Pick me up at 8', I say and hang up.

The rest of the day goes by slowly and I find myself heading home to get ready. I see that Callie's room is open but she is nowhere in the apartment which means she must have already left for her date. I shake the thoughts out of my head and head into my own room to change.

Teddy picked me up on time, clearly she knows me well to not piss me off my not being punctual. I brush my anger away and join my hand against her open arm as we enter the restaurant. I do a quick study of the architecture, the ambience and the people of the place when my eyes lock on to the most beautiful eyes that belong to none other than Callie's.

A little shocked by her presence, I let Teddy drag me towards the group of four as soon as Lexi spots us and waves us over.

'Oh hey guys! Didn't expect you to be here', Mark states

'Yeah...wow...what a coincidence', Teddy says.

'Why don't you join us? We just happen to have two extra chairs at the table. How weird is that?'

 _So so weird._

I look at Callie who is also quite taken aback by the stupid banter between the two.

'Sure', Teddy says easily.

'Umm...no wait. We don't want to interrupt or...', I begin to say only to be cut off by Mark

'No worries blondie, we have plenty of place and nobody minds.'

I look around to watch everybody nodding especially a beautiful Latina and so I take a seat. I take a quick look at her one more time, revealing the beauty before me. Callie is wearing jeans, a low v neck purple t-shirt, her famous leather jacket and light makeup to enhance her features. I didn't mean to seem to be staring so I quickly looked elsewhere when she looked at me.

'Sadie this is Teddy and Arizona and girls, this is Sadie', Lexi introduces us. 'It's good to see you Arizona and I have heard a lot about you since yesterday Teddy', she adds. I like Lexi, such a nice, simple and fun girl to be around. I have only met her twice before, but I immediately took a liking for her. How she handles one Mark Sloan, is beyond me.

'Hey' 'Hello', we say.

'Oh wait, you are THE Arizona? The one who lives with Callie?'

'Yes, I am. How did you know?'

'She mentioned you a couple of times when I went to pick her up. She did say she has a beautiful roommate and I agree with her', she says and I look over at Callie to find her blushing slightly.

'Yeah well, she's gorgeous', I say completely out of the blue while keeping eye contact with Callie the whole time.

'And I am glad she is here with me', says Sadie, a little like a taunt.

'That she is', I reply after breaking the eye contact and taking a sip of my wine, wishing that I had ordered something stronger. We all place our order and Sadie looks to me.

'Do you have a girlfriend?', she asks me again. I can feel eyes on me and I can feel a few bodies become tense.

'Not anymore', I reply nonchalantly.

'Hey Sadie, why don't you tell me about Europe', Callie asks and I can see that she is trying to get her to change the subject.

'Europe has always been fun. I spent a lot of time travelling there and got to know different cultures. Well then I needed some change and here I am'

'Sounds like you may have lot of stories to share', Callie says.

Just then, Sadie puts a lock of hair behind Callie's ear and grazes her hand over the hair on her shoulder. 'And I would love to share them with you', she says almost seductively.

A loud thud shocks everyone, including me, only to realize that it was me who caused the noise. In a moment of anger I dropped the glass I was holding, a little harshly over the table to make all heads turn to me.

I mumbled a quick 'sorry' and begin picking on my salad, with irritation.

'So are you ready to be dating again?', nosy Sadie asks me and breaks the awkward silence.

'Yes I am!', I say simply.

'Do you have your eyes on anybody?', she asks again.

'Maybe I do!', I say and give Callie a pointed look who is looking at her salad. _Wait is that anger I see? Why the hell is SHE angry?_

'Maybe we should set you up with someone', Sadie offers.

'No thank you, I prefer to pick my own women and not just blindly go on a date with someone', I say with yet another anger outburst at Callie. _What? I didn't get to do this earlier, so I am doing it now._

Callie looks at me with annoyance but just shakes her head and looks elsewhere. _All I want is her to look at ME._

'Oh Sadie, you should try this, it is delicious', Callie says suddenly and offers a bite of her dish. She throws a flirtatious look at Sadie and I know I can't take this. I know that I can't sit here, watching this.

'Umm...please excuse me. I will be right back', I say as I get up and go to the bathroom, trying to keep my tears from falling.

I go to the sink and splash some water on my face and in my eyes. I take the tissue and start dabbing my eyes. But the tears don't stop. _I could swear that I saw a connection between us. I thought we could talk and I would take the first step and tell her how I feel and it would be ME sitting across her out there._

The door opens again and Callie enters the room, us two being the only two people in there. We lock eyes on each other through the mirror and I try to brush off the spark or the hurt to see her out there with someone else.

'Arizona?', she whispers. I say nothing.

'Arizona?', she says and takes a step forward, standing right behind, forcing me to hold my breath.

'What's going on?', she asks, her eyes almost pleading.

'Nothing'

'Just say it. You have been acting weird since yesterday. What's happening and why are you crying?'

'Like you care!'

'What do you mean? Of course I care, I have always cared. Why would you say that?!', she barks.

'Never mind. Why don't you just go out there and talk about spending the rest of your life with Sadie', I reply sarcastically.

'What has gotten into you? Why are you behaving this way?', she says getting a little annoyed and now her voice has risen a little.

'Why don't you just get out!', my voice rising even higher.

'Okay this is really starting to get annoying. You have been this way for two weeks and it is frustrating.'

'You were with Mark for the last two weeks, Callie, you wouldn't know anything? You were avoiding me and you were with Mark', I say as I release all the pent up anger.

'That is what this is about? Of me avoiding you? What's going on?'

I choose not to answer anymore.

'Arizona?', she tries and again a little loudly. 'ARIZONA?'

 _Don't keep asking me Callie, I can't keep it in anymore._

'Please go, Callie!'

'I am not going anywhere till you don't tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!'

'What's going on, is that I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU CALLIOPE and I don't want to see you with some bimbo out there! And I thought you maybe felt something for me too, especially after that self defense class but clearly I was wrong. So go back to your Mark and your vicious Sadie!', I finally say.

'What?', she asks with a milder tone. I try to turn away from her to hide the tears threatening to fall but she stops my movements by putting her hands on my shoulders.

'Arizona?'

'Go away, Callie'

'Why would I do that?'

'Do you really mean it?'

'Callie just go'

'Answer me!'

'Yes', I say as I look into her eyes and look away.

She lifts my chin to meet her eyes and when I look into them, I see nothing but love. We stand there for what seems like hours but is mere seconds and without warning, she covers my right cheek with her palm and leans in to kiss me.

The kiss is so soft yet completely different than what I have ever encountered. We pull apart and I look into her eyes to see any signs of regret, instead I find a mega watt smile which forces me to bring out my dimples. She steps forward and kisses me yet another time, deepening it, holding me closer, making me forget all my worries.

I open my eyes as we break apart. 'Do you know how long I have waited to hear you say that?', she asks.

'What?', I asked confused.

'Arizona, you were right about my feelings for you', she says and I can't help but smile at the relief that spreads over me. _She DOES like me_. 'Can we get out of here and talk?', she whispers in my ear. All I can do is nod a yes and let her pull me away, all the way thinking about the kiss. _Oh my God she kissed me! :D_

* * *

 **Oh wait...maybe you guys do like me now ;)**


	11. Chapter 12

I am happy to know that I am liked after the previous chapter ;) Here is another one, hope you guys like it. Thank you for the reads and/or reviews. You guys are very motivating!

All mistakes are mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Callie's POV**

It wasn't long before we got out of the restaurant bathroom, apologized to everybody for leaving after saying it was an emergency and headed back to our did get some weird looks and a smirk from Mark, but well we didn't care.

And now I find myself sitting on the couch, looking at the most beautiful eyes staring back at me and those soft lips which just a few moments ago, were on my own. I would give anything to have those lips back on mine, but we need to talk and that is what is going to happen.

'Arizona...'

She looks at me, waiting for me to continue but I don't really know where to begin and it looks like she won't be the one to start. In fact, she looks a little sad.

'Arizona, what's wrong?'

'What...what..it's nothing!'

'Please tell me. If you regret it...'

'NO! no...I...I don't regret it. I said I loved you Callie after which you umm you kissed me...and...and now I am sitting here on a couch and...I just don't know what's coming at me next.'

'Hey look at me...', I say as she keeps trying to avert her eyes, 'LOOK at me', I try again and this time she does. This is chance for me to tell her about how I feel. _It is now or never._ 'Arizona, I have been in love with you for a LONG LONG time now. I had given up on the thought that you will ever feel like that for me, so I am just surprised', I tell her and see what looks like relief over her face.

'The thing is...I think I fell for you a long time ago too but like you have noticed, I was in denial of many things. At some point I thought my relationship with Carly was getting better, but I didn't realize that it wasn't her, it was you. It was YOUR company that I enjoyed. And you helped me overcome my urge to depend on other people. I spent a lot of my time thinking about my past and I have come to terms with it. I am ready to let go and ready to embrace my now. And you helped me through all of this, Calliope..'

'Arizona...I...'

'No no no, let me finish', she says and I nodd, ' And I need you to know all this because I don't want you to think that you are my rebound. I need you to know that I fell in love with you when I least expected it and I didn't even realize till later. And I am NOT in love with you because you helped me. I was whipped long before that. You need to know that. What started out as a beautiful friendship, with sparks and chills, somewhere down the line took a turn and I find myself deep with these feelings. They say love begins with friendship and they are right, I have seen people care for another without realizing how they really feel, but I didn't think I would ever be so lost. But it doesn't matter now because now I know. So yes, I am done talking. I have said what I needed to say', she FINALLY finishes and takes a deep breath.

'Okay!', I say and can't help but smile. I can even feel the tears forming in my eyes with happiness.

'Umm, I say all of this and all you have to say is okay and smile?', she asks.

'It's just...you're too cute when you ramble like that and the number of times you said you love me is just overwhelming. Arizona, I love you too, SO much. You have know idea how extremely happy you have made me today', I say as I feel tears roll down my cheeks and the same happens to my blue eyed beauty's cheeks. The emotions did get the better of us.

I quickly wipe both our tears away and bring her closer. We both move closer and closer together, till our lips are just mere centimeters apart and our breathing is hurried. I don't know who initiated it first, but I don't care, I could feel her lips again, this time with a little more of passion after our talk. Even though it was the second time today, I couldn't believe the fact that Arizona was kissing me. I had imagined this moment for so long, but the real feeling, WOW! I can't describe it. There is a whole new level of waves passing through me as our kiss becomes deeper and deeper, hands bringing both bodies as close as possible. When breathing becomes necessary, we part and rest our foreheads together. With yet another quick peck on her lips, I sigh.

'We are both exhausted, why don't we hit the bed today and I take you out to dinner tomorrow?', I ask her.

'Calliope Torres, are you asking me out on a date?', she asks with too much drama.

'Yes I am, goof'

'Yes, that sounds like a lovely plan...but...umm...can we sleep in one bed tonight? I can't fall asleep that easily anymore unless you are there to hold me', she says and blushes.

'Neither can I', I whisper in my ear and she immediately expands the lengths of her smile. After a quick peck on her cheek, I lift her off the couch ,'Come on, let's sleep.' We quickly change in our respective rooms and she enters mine, hair braided loosely, a tank top and pink shorts. _Definitely the cutest woman I have ever met!_ We get under the covers, bodies promptly entangling and exhaustion taking over as I spoon her and bring her unbelievably closer.

* * *

 **Arizona's POV**

'Arizonaaaaaaaa', she calls out again.

'Just give me a minute, Calliope'

'I gave you twelve minutes already. Come on! We have a reservation and I don't want to miss it.'

'Okay okay!', I say as I walk out my room. I see her pacing in the space between the couch and the kitchen platform, always unable to sit still for long. _And she calls me impatient._ But when I look at her form, that pacing suddenly looks so hot. That curvy body in front of me is fitted so well in that simple black dress, showing off her long toned legs and matching the colour of her dark hair. Her light make up makes it look so elegant yet so HOT!

'Wow, Calliope, you look amazing', I say when I finally catch my voice.

'You look pretty amazing yourself', she says genuinely and I blush at the comment, glancing down at my clothes, checking for any faults. I had chosen to dress myself with a blue dress since I know she likes the colour that matches my eyes and makes my blonde hair look wonderful.

'Shall we go?'

'Of course!', I say as we grab our clutches and leave the apartment.

Once seated, we were given two menus to place our order. We went through the names of various items in comfortable silence but both equally nervous.

'Ready to place your order ladies?', asked a rather perky male host.

'Yes. Could we please get two glasses of wine', Calliope asks and looks in my direction,' red?'

I nodd a yes and she calls for red wine and we place our dinner orders.

I look over at her and see her smiling while staring at the retreating form of the host or rather just in that direction.

'Why are you smiling?', I ask her after a few seconds.

'I am just...I am so glad you came to that stupid double date thingy. Quite weird how you just ended up at the exact same restaurant.'

'I know. Teddy wanted to try the food there but it turned out quite sneaky.'

'Hmm...'

'What?', I ask when I see her thoughtful expression.

'I did see Teddy and Mark get weirdly comfortable with each other the other day. Especially when you got back to your room early and I was left alone to do the dished alone. And their behaviour was odd. Do you think they have something to do with this?'

'Yeah...now that you mention it and put it that way...Oh My God! Our friends totally set us up. How did they get so smart?'

'I don't know! I guess I need to go kiss Mark for this plan...', I say and notice Arizona's eyes narrow, so I continue, 'I mean on the cheek, or a hug would do too.'

'I really need to thank Teddy', I admit.

'We should reward them with food, that I am sure to know they will enjoy.'

'Oh definitely!', I say cheerfully at her suggestion. Our friends do deserve a pat on their backs, right? _Right!_

'This is just surreal.,to actually have this date', she says after a few seconds.

'I know! I didn't think this day would come'

'Oh please! You have realized your feelings as of late'

'And how long ago EXACTLY did you realize yours?'

At this question she looked me in the eye and tilted her head slightly before saying, 'The moment I saw you, I knew that you were the most beautiful human I have ever laid eyes on. Each time I touched you, I was a little nervous but I felt a very intense feeling inside of me. When you laughed, I knew I could hear that sound all day everyday. When you just needed a hug after a stressful day, I knew I could hold you like that for hours. So... I knew well in advance that I was attracted to you and my feelings grew only stronger with each passing day.'

Shocked to hear how long Callie has been holding back, I reach out for her hand to ask her the one question I really needed to ask. 'Calliope, why didn't you say anything?'

'And lose you as a friend? No way!'

'What about now? What if we don't work? What if I don't want to loose our friendship no matter what happens after this? Because, Calliope, I am scared', I say with fear evident in my voice.

'You know, I'm scared too. For the exact same reason and more. But I know that I cannot survive watching you with someone else while doing nothing about my own feelings. Some risks are meant to be taken and you are SO worth the risk', she finishes.

'You're right! I am just being stupid. I... I know I want to be with you too. More than that, I NEED to be with you. We can work it out no matter what. We can and will be great together', I finish.

'Yes! Now lets not talk about such things. We are here, we are together, let's just have fun. Like they say, live life like a dog.', Callie says.

'Yes, you're right or maybe a chicken!', I admit.

'A chicken?'

'What? I have a thing for chickens?'

'As a pet?'

'Oh yes! That is definitely on my list of things that I want.'

'Ha! And what else is there list?', she asks carefully.

'Let me see...a trip to Spain, learn how to make at least 5 dishes to perfection, break my records of drinking Sangria, watch all the disney movies as soon as release...'

'You are truly adorable and so intriguing', she says and I blush again. She seems to have that effect on me a lot.

After a few good conversations, she becomes concerned while asking me the next question. 'So, are you going to tell me about why you're so nervous?'

I am quite confused by this question at first since I thought she was referring to our earlier talk and we agreed to change the topic.

'Umm, Calliope, we just said we will talk about something else', I say as I voice my confusion.

'Not this, goof! Why are you so nervous about your examination?'

 _Ahhhh! That!_ Getting on track, I understand that she is referring to my pediatric nutrition examination which is not that far away anymore. I have still not breathed a word about it to my mother and I don't think I will do that anytime soon. At least not till my scores are here. After the situation with Carly, I didn't spend much time studying, so to say that I am scared, is an understatement.

' I don't know. I wanted this since forever and now that I am close to getting it, I am nervous', I say as I let out a deep breath.

'Just remember that you love it and don't ever forget it. When times are hard, you will get by it because of the love. Everything is easier with love', she says as she places her hand on mine and looks into my eyes so deeply that I literally forget the environment around me.

'Yes, love is a great thing', I say with the true meaning. Her love has changed me, not for the good or bad necessarily, but for the new.

The rest of the dinner and date went on perfectly. So far it was the first date that I always dreamed about, a nice cool day, dressing up and going for dinner, a lot of cheesy talk and great loss of maturity, chivalry with the chairs and the coats and a kiss at the end of the day.

Well, the rest went as imagined, but now we stand in front of our apartment as Callie struggles to open the door. She manages to open the door after a few seconds and we walk in.

'Wine?', she asks and I immediately nodd, eager to get rid of my new found nerves after realizing the truth of this date. My thought is interrupted when I hear Callie laugh lightly to herself, her deep voice immediately calming me.

'What are you laughing at?'

'At our situation'

Unable to understand her statement, I throw her a quizzical look which she addresses quickly.

'Usually people begin with a first date, then the first kiss, then they get to know each other and live in the space till they fall in love and in many cases, move in together. In our situation, we first lived together, fell in love, shared our first kiss and at last went on a first date. We are quite the couple', she says and chuckles again.

I can't believe how nicely she is taking this. 'So you're okay with this?', I ask her casually but curiously.

'Surprisingly, yes! It is how it is and I wouldn't change anything, but for now...can we take it slow?'

'I know exactly what you mean. I wouldn't change anything either. Let's take it slow, all of it', I agree. Incapable of controlling myself, I look upon her lips which have turned into my smile and let myself enjoy the view. Before I know what's happening, we are kissing each other like a bunch of teenagers. Lips on lips, hands moving all over the face, neck and back, unable to stop. And frankly, I didn't want to and it didn't feel like she did either.

 _Maybe not so slow after all._


	12. Chapter 13

Hi so here is another short update, sorry don't have time for more. Anybody not enjoying the story or finding something missing, you can let me know, I'd like to learn. Other than that, thank you for reading and/or reviewing. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **Arizona's POV**

'Okay, here's a good one. What is the supplement recommended after 6 months of age if water supply is not fluoridated?', Callie asked.

'Fluoride', I reply in a frustrated sing song manner.

'Correct. Oh oh one more, what is the word for a child to have fear of new things, a normal part of most children's behavior. Many children are fearful of new foods so what is it called?'

'Neophobia'

'That's right! Okay this one is really important...'

'No Callie, NO! Please let's just stop', I finally say. Okay, maybe I was a little harsh than necessary but this was getting out of hand too fast. A few weeks ago, Callie had generously asked to help me study. Her "TORRES METHOD" like she liked to call it had eventually proved quite effective. I admit, when she first mentioned the "Torres method", my mind definitely went to the gutter but I had to compose myself at that time. Within the last two weeks I have had the chance to experience the said method in the bedroom itself and it is much better than I expected, like MINDBLOWING-CAN'T-GET-ENOUGH-OF-HER! I must say though, her study method is of equal value.

So we sit here in our apartment, revising for my test tomorrow. It was proved long ago that I am good at the child nutrition thing and with the regular pep talks given to me by Callie, I am sure I will do well. But Callie gets carried away sometimes in the moment and what was supposed to end two hours back, is still taking a number on me and now I am beyond exhausted.

'Ah! You are using my short name, you must be pissed. Okay we'll stop. Sorry, I was too into it. It is really fascinating.'

'No...no...I was just being bitchy. Sorry, but can we please stop?'

'Of course!', she assured me. 'You seem prepared anyway. Let's just take it easy and laze around, yeah?'

'Yes please', I reply, loving the idea.

* * *

'Okay, please bear with me while I explain the rules to all of you again', said the examiner. 'The examination will consist of 150 multiple choice and scenario based questions out of which 130 questions scored questions and 20 pretest questions. Pretesting is done to see how well items perform before they are used in the scored portion of the examination. The pretest questions cannot be distinguished from those that will be scored, so it is important that all questions are answered. Candidates will have three hours to complete the examination. Everybody clear on that?'

I nod a yes and see the couple of other candidates do the same. Studying in correspondence and taking this examination to achieve the degree of a pediatric nutritionist while overcoming the struggles along the way, is by far the proudest I have been for myself.

Very dramatically my heart skips a beat when I see the questions on my paper. Suddenly all the confidence is not there in me anymore. It is like one of those times when no matter how prepared you are by others, no matter how much you are told by someone that you are good enough, you still need that ONE person to say it. And that person is my mother. I wish she were here to tell me that. _Shit shit shit shit...what am I doing?! I am never good enough for anybody, I don't have much support so what the hell am I doing?!_

I madly start fidgeting with everything and anything I get my hands on. All the times Carly told me that I can be 'better' than this or the times when my mother gave me no option, come rushing back to me. In my fidgeting, I stumble across the carving on my pen.

It said, "Listen to your heart and be true to yourself". _Callie's gift to me._ When nobody else could make me feel good, she presented me with this. She told me, 'If you don't have the right people say what you want to hear, you tell yourself. Remember this when you read this carving.' _She's right Arizona, you can do this. You have always worn confidence around your neck and with honour too. You can't let people decide who you are. You know who you are. You love this part of your life, embrace it._

And just like that, I had my confidence back. I have always trusted myself; a few events just broke it a little but I am sure that a few more events can restore it again. With a fresh and healthy spirit, I move on to continue my examination and finish it with ease.

* * *

 **Callie's POV**

After a very tiring day at rehearsals, I make my way down the hall to the door of my apartment, literally dragging myself. Usually a healthy eater, I hope Arizona has ordered some food today so that I don't have to cook. I have no energy for it.

I finally reach my door and pull out my keys from my bag when a loud noise from behind the door almost makes me drop them. I startle and hurry to open the door incase Arizona is hurt. Thoughts filled with worry, I open the door only to find the table in front of the couch covered with white cloth and dishes and wine glasses displayed classically on it, a fallen plastic bowl next to the kitchen counter and an either scared or surprised looking Arizona next to it.

'Umm...what's going on?', I ask when the silence becomes unable to answer my questions.

'I have dinner ready', she replies cheekily.

'You cooked?'

'Yeahhh!'

'Umm….', I say trying to find the right words to get out of this situation, because Arizona and cooking is never good news.

'Don't you dare say a word, Calliope. I suggest you go for a shower and join me here quickly. I'll pour us some wine till then.'

'Ooookay!', I say and make my way towards my room. Half way there, I find a hand turn me around and soft lips crash on my own. They were gone as soon as they were on me.

'Now you can go', says the voice and the lips move. I move to my room, a little smile tugging my own lips.

After a much needed hot shower, I come back out to find the filled wine glasses as promised and a very beautiful Arizona waiting for me on the couch.

'Thank you', I say when she hands me my glass. I close my eyes when I let the wine dance on my tongue and finally gulp it down, 'How was your test?'

'Good', she replies and blushes a little.

'Why are you blushing?'

'Because I was thinking of you a lot while writing it', she says without a hint of embarrassment.

'Oh? Was it in a bad way? Like disturbing your test?'

'Not in the slightest', she says truly and smiles a radiant affectionate smile, making me blush too.

She hands me a plate with pasta in it and I have to admit that it sure looks good. I don't hesitate while digging in my fork and bringing the first bite of the first ever cooked meal by Arizona, to my mouth.

'Mmmm...Arizona...this is delicious. Are you sure you made it?'

'Calliope!', she says in a warning tone,' Of course I made it. I spent a hell lot of time rewatching the video on youtube to get this right', she pouts.

'Really? Not that I am complaining, but what IS all this for?', I ask.

'Do I need an occasion to do something nice for my girlfriend?'

'Girlfriend?', I ask hopefully.

'Girlfriend! I love you and you love me, so why refrain from making it official? ', she says so confidently, it is beyond HOT!

I can't help myself. I keep the plate away and move closer to her, capturing her lips with my own.

'You feel different. Somehow more confident', I say when I pull apart slightly and recapture her lips.

'I am', she says.

'It looks so hot'

'What are you going to do about it?', she asks mischievously.

'Why don't you come inside with me and find out?', I meet her teasing.

'Lead the way'

* * *

After a few rounds of celebrating Arizona's proud moment of trying something in her life all on her own and our growing relationship, we lay hugging each other, ready to fall asleep.

'Thank you, Calliope.'

'Hmm, for what?'

'For helping me befriend myself. For helping me believe myself again. I was defeated.', she whispers.

'People who are defeated can never rise back up. You were simply lost and you found yourself again. I am glad I was around to see it. I love you SO much, Arizona', I tell her honestly.

'And I love you, Calliope.'

I hold her closer than possible, probably breaking her bones, but I don't care. I need her as close to me as possible.


	13. Chapter 14

Hey guys, here's the next update, I hope you guys like it. Thank you for taking time to read and/or review this, it makes me really happy.

All mistakes are mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **Arizona's POV**

I wake up a second time with another smile on my face. The first time I was woken up by Callie placing a kiss on my cheek and letting her hand roam around my naked torso, teasing me before she went to her big last day rehearsal before her show opens tomorrow night. Usually I wouldn't fall back to sleep once she leaves the bed, but her repeated actions last night had truly exhausted me.

Now rejuvenated, I stretch my limbs, letting my body get ready to wake up fully. I could almost feel the sun shining outside, making it a rare beautiful sunny day. _Maybe I can go surprise Callie at her set and take her some lunch. She is bound to be tired too._ I feel good about today. Excited with my idea, I get up and move to the curtains and open them, ready to accept the bright rays of sun, but instead I was blessed with the sudden rain. _Arghhh! It was supposed to be bright and shiny! I can still go over to Callie's. Not the first time I will be going over to her set so no problem there._

It wasn't new for the partner of any actors to show up on the set and spend some time as long as they don't hinder the rehearsal, so I have the freedom to show up unannounced.

Truly delighted by my plan, I quickly get showered, changed and put some coffee in me before I get out for the day. I have to make two stops before I reach the studio and first on the list is the day care. I had my pediatric nutrition test results come any day now and that would mean a lot of changes in my life, but at the moment I can enjoy the day care and I will. Being the owner has its perks, like just quickly checking what's going on in the day so that I can leave. Saturdays are anyway half days so there is not much to do. I don't even come by all Saturdays.

'Hey Arizona, you're working on a Saturday?', asked Julie, one of my best caretakers, 'Couldn't stay away huh?!'

Julie has always tried to hit on me and I have just flirted back casually but always letting her know that there wasn't going to be more to it. Thankfully she didn't push it.

'You know it', I answer her with a wink.

I called for a quick meeting to understand what was happening for the day and put in my opinion when necessary. A good ten minutes spent on work, I am ready to head out when I hear a few feet running down the hall. Judging by how louder the sound got, I figured the feet were running towards me and I was quite curious to see what was causing that. A few giggles later a young little boy ran straight towards me, with a big bottle of paint which I am pretty sure he sneakily got his hands on, and crashed into me, making me fall backwards to the wall and down on the ground.

Another caretaker came running behind him, carefully taking back the paint. _What's the point, the damage is done._ I straighten myself and look down at the paint all over my jeans. _Perfect!_

'Sam! See what you have done! You should apologize, NOW!', said the junior but yet efficient caretaker to the boy.

The handsome young man looked at me and mumbled a sorry whilst looking me in the eye with his adorable child eyes.

 _What's the point, the damage is done._ I straighten myself and look down at the paint all over my jeans. _Perfect!_ But his eyes..! _Ah well, doesn't matter._

'It's alright. I'll clean it up but make sure you are more careful with that, yes?'

I get a nod in return and within seconds the boy has disappeared again. I slowly get up and look at myself another time, understanding what I have to do next.

Returning back to my starting point, my apartment, I curse myself for not doing the laundry in time. With no other clean pair of jeans to wear, I settle with a pair of shots and make my way out of the apartment once again. _One more stop before the studio, the salad bar/restaurant._

I finally reach the restaurant to get us Callie's favorite take out and almost turn backwards when I see the huge line.

The line has dulled my senses. It has stopped time for me. It is literally taking away all power from me. It is making me tremble with boredom. It is making me curse in speed. It is making me laugh in a psychologically disturbed way and it is making me shatter into pieces. _Okay, maybe a bit TOO dramatic. Basically, I am bored._

Finally getting my order, I rush towards my car, eager to finally reach my destination. Juggling the take out in one hand, my bag on my shoulders, the two ice tea's and now my car keys, I make my way back to where my car was parked. A jerk of the movement caused me to almost lose my balance but still drop one of the teas. _This day is being really difficult for me._ Again I make my way back to get another iced tea and finally leave for the studio.

Once inside the studio, I let out a deep breath. _This has not been an easy day so far. Phew!_ I quietly enter the big room with rows and rows of chairs and an enormous stage at the end of it. With the number of people on stage, I couldn't quite make out my girl from it but I could hear her and differentiate her from the other voices.. Yes that amazing voice, filled with emotion and depth, how could I not smile every time I hear her sing?!

'Arizona!', she says as she finally notices me once her singing is done. It's like she enters another world when she is singing and it is beautiful to watch her go somewhere else.

'Hi!', I reply and show her my excitement.

'You're here!'

'Umm yesss' _Wait she didn't sound as excited as I hoped her to be. '_ I shouldn't have been?'

'Don't be ridiculous babe, I was just surprised, that's all', she says while I observe her. _Hmm...she is not maintaining eye contact. Something's up._

'What did you do?'

'What?'

'What. Did. You. Do?', I ask her once again, this time making sure to pronounce each word correctly.

'Nothing...what...umm...nothing. You are just going to have to wait for a bit while I get a real break. Why don't you go across to that cafe and I will meet you there in half an hour?', she tries.

'Oh I don't mind waiting, but I am going to wait right here since you won't tell me what's going on', I say as I take my stand. 'You really shouldn't keep your director waiting babe, go on over.'

She looks at her very impatient theatre director and sighs, defeated. She places a shy kiss at my cheek and runs along, back on stage. I make my way to the front row chair and take my place there with suspicious eyes placed on my girlfriend. I wasn't looking for anything serious, I know my Callie, she would never hurt me. But she did do something and I need to find out what that is. _Detective Arizona on the lookout._

I watch as the group of artists act out their scenes with near perfection, keeping the best performance for tomorrow. All of them obviously knew their lines and their delivery timing was excellent. They sang a few verses from different songs, my guess was that they were practicing only the tough parts now. Callie was amazing throughout, but still not looking at me much. Trying to think of anything those strong hands might have broken, or anything I might have missed to see in the house when I was in a hurry, I was drawing a blank.

This mystery was getting to me when the director announced the last act to be rehearsed before the lunch break; the "kiss" scene. I watch as Callie walks up to the centre stage followed by the lead actor, Karev or whatever his name was. _Oh my GOD! SHE is a part of the KISS scene!_

Realization hits me. This is what Callie was so nervous about. She did tell me about this play and the plot in brief but she did NOT mention a freaking KISS! _Wow! I solved the mystery! But wait...ahem...coming back to the main issue...Callie did not tell me. And I am a fool to not ask her._

I pay my attention back to the fake couple, trying to act real. It looks pathetic! _Who am I kidding? They are so good at this. Look at him, looking into the eyes of MY woman, telling her things that only I am allowed to say to her. This boy really did get lucky to have someone like Calliope standing in front of him. And wait how can he even say his lines to this perfection without flinching at that look that she is giving him. He is either gay or one hell of an actor._

I didn't comprehend when the lines ended and they started leaning towards each other. 'Noooooo', came a voice and echoed in the empty hall. When I feel all eyes on me, I have no doubt that it was me who had screamed.

'Umm...umm...I'm sorry...I was just...I...umm...please go ahead...ahem...go ahead with the kiss. I will be here...ugh...sitting quietly. No disturbance from my side...don't you worry...you guys should...you should continue...don't worry about me….spur of the moment...you know. Kiss her...go ahead….wait I am not giving you permission to kiss her, not really...ugh only for now you can...because you are enacting...in a play….and your characters require to kiss...not you two...your characters...yup...That's it. I am going to stop talking now. Stop talking NOW!', I make the action of zipping up my lips and throwing away the key and sinking even lower in my seat.

I glance towards Callie, expecting to see anger in her eyes, but instead I found compassion and a sad smile.

 _Shit! What the hell was THAT, Robbins! What is happening to me today. I really need to cool down._ I dare to look up, watching those two bodies come closure, one of my gorgeous latina and the other of that boy with beautiful green eyes. And I see it happen. I wanted to look away so bad but something was stopping me. I paid more attention to see how Callie was kissing him and I realized what she was trying to convey to me. During the kiss, Callie moved her body away from the imaginary crowd, brilliantly blocking most of the kiss which in reality was a sloppy peck.

I smiled at her attempt to tone it down for me, as best as she could. In a very short time, they were done and the cast made their way down the stage. Callie was the first to get down and came to me. Without even thinking, I pulled her by the jacket and captured her lips in a deep kiss, something that Alex Karev will never find out as long as I am around.

This kiss was deep and maybe not appropriate for public eyes but it was the only way of telling every single body in this room that Calliope Torres was mine and everyone else should look away. And I guess Callie knew I needed this because she made no attempt of parting us, not until we needed some oxygen.

'Arizona...I...'

'Shh! Let's get a little away from here and then we can talk. Yes?', I tell her.

She nods and we start to make our way out when we pass by Alex.

'Hey!', he says to me.

'Oh. No. You JUST kissed my girlfriend and when I look at you, I want to hit you with a brick', I tell him with a dimpled smile on my face.

'Dude, that was required of the script'

'Maybe, but jealousy is a green-eyed monster and if you ask any one of my kids, they'll tell you there's no reasoning with a monster. Dude, run away before I find a brick', I tell him and see him walk away before I turn towards my girlfriend. 'As my girlfriend, don't judge me for that', I tell her seriously.

'Actually I found it quite hot!', she whispers in my ears and I pull her away from there to get some more secluded space and continue with the making out.

 _What a bloody day!_


	14. Chapter 15

Hi guys, here is the next update. I have written two more chapters after this but I am having some trouble to think about anything original now. It might not be a long journey after all. Anybody have any requests or ideas, I would love to hear them. But you guys should know...I already love the feedback through follows or reviews, thank you :)

All mistake are mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **Callie's POV**

'Come on! You have done a hell lot of plays before, why are you still nervous? you should be used to it by now', tells me my very new and very dramatic friend, Addison. Even if she is new, we somehow connected very well but at this moment, she is of no help.

It is the opening day of my new BIG play, one in which I have a very important role and like always, I am nervous. I have spent the past 15 minutes sitting on a chair in our room looking at the mirror, looking at my makeup touched up to perfection by my make up artist; but it is not helping with the nerves.

'Umm… I have stage fright!'

'Are you serious?!', Addison asks with a shocked face and the lipstick about to fall from her hand from where she was re-applying it. _So so dramatic!_

'Yes!', I confirm.

'But you are a theater artist and a good one at what I've heard. You were incredible in the audition and rehearsal'

'Yeahhh… I know my job is directly on the contrary to my nervousness but I can't help it. I was pretty nervous for my auditions and rehearsals but there were much less people than what's out there. And I am only nervous when I have to talk. Singing is no problem for me.'

'You. Are. Strangeeee. And I like you because of that', comments Addison.

'Me too!', comes the voice of my beautiful girlfriend and I turn around in my chair to see her, locking eyes with her. ''Though I find it more adorable and less strange', she continues giving me a wink. _Thank god she's here._

She starts walking towards me, never once losing the eye contact. She holds me face in her hands and gives me a deep kiss, not an I-will-blow-your-mind-kiss but enough to make me forget everything around me for an exact 4 seconds and I really appreciate it.

We hear a low whistle from Addison as we pull apart and chuckle. 'Hi babe', I say as I feel my cheeks burn with just her presence.

'Calliope, you look beautiful!', she exclaims.

'Oh! hello to you too, Arizona', Addison says sarcastically.

'Hi Addison, sorry I was just distracted looking at my gorgeous girlfriend.'

'I know right, she looks really good in that', Addison replies, completely oblivious to our raised eyebrows. 'What, I am just saying', she finally says when she looks at our faces.

'You should stay away from my girlfriend', Arizona jokes.

'Please, she is SO into you, she won't even look at another body', Addison states.

'It's true', I whisper in Arizona's ear and match her loving smile.

'So...you nervous?', she asks carefully and I just nod my head.

'You know, it is not very tough, what you're doing. YOU are playing a character, that can't be too hard because no one knows that character other than your regular rehearsal buddies. Nobody out there knows who you are going to be today, so even if something happens, they wouldn't know. It's only you who has the control in your hands and that's a hell lot better than no control at all. And the best part is, you love it. It is your world', she finishes and looks at me as she waits for her words to sink in.

'You're right!', I say as I realize. 'You're right!'

'I am always right, babe. Now go out and be awesome and I will see you after. I will be watching the whole time.'

'Yes yes. Thank you Arizona, thank you'

'You're welcome', she acknowledges', knowing very well what her help means to me. I quickly start making my way to the door, to get to my position, but I stop mid-way. I can't leave just yet. I turn around, walk up to my saviour, hold her firmly by the shoulders and draw her in for a quick yet deep kiss. 'Thank you', I say one last time and almost jog my way out.

I stand by the isles, waiting for my entry cue. Pretty soon I heard the crescendo, my hint, and I entered the stage from the sides and faced the large crowd. I tense the first few seconds, though never losing grip on my character, I hope! I take a good look at the audience, whatever little I could see in the dim lights and I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding. _This has always been a part of my life. It's the world that I live in, it's the world that I know and love. It's what I've always been around and known. Arizona was right, no need to be afraid._

I quickly sweep my eyes on the second row where I know she would be seated. Being so close to the stage, it is easy to find the people seated on it and I find mine. I lock eyes on her blue orbs for a brief second. that is all I need.

I heard my second cue and began singing with all my heart. _I love my job!_

* * *

After a lot of singing, a lot of changing of the clothes, re-applying the make up during the break and being saved from an almost wardrobe malfunction, the play finally comes to an end and we all start making our way back to our respective dressing rooms.

Once inside, Addison and I share a long hug, no words spoken, and rejoiced in a good day. We start removing our jewellery slowly when we hear a rushed knock on the door. We both shared a brief smile as we know who would be behind the door and I stand up to unlock it.

'Calliope!', was all I heard and felt soft lips on mine, my eyes immediately closing. I was pushed back several steps, the movement not really being in my control. Once satisfied, my crazy girlfriend breaks free and starts talking at a speed of a 100 km/hr, 'Calliope, you were SOOO good. I loved this play SO SO much. You looked so hot, babe, and I really wanted to kick the jerk who was kissing you. And...and...I know I've said this to you...but you sing so well. I had tears in my eyes when you sang the slow song and Teddy had to keep giving me tissues….oh...oh...', she turned back to look at Teddy, 'I hope you don't mind me getting Teddy here as well. I wanted to show her the back stage, she was pretty excited...and...'

I had to stop her from talking by putting my hand against her mouth. I stepped forward and look at her, square in the eye and answered, 'Thank you, love. You have no idea how happy I am to be a part of this and to have you here to be as excited. You just make everything better, you did the same on the stage as well. Thank you. And of course Teddy is welcome here...speaking of...Hi Teddy', I say as I look at Teddy for the first time since she entered.

A minute later, another one of the actors walked in the room, to get changed as well. She didn't say much, just went on. Addison and I shared a knowing look, aware of her secularism. She didn't speak to us or rather anybody that much and we didn't mind it.

'Oh right, Addie, this is Teddy- Arizona's best friend and Teds this is Addison, my friend', I say as I remember to introduce them.

'It's nice to meet you Teddy'

'Likewise'

'So since we are all here, mind if I close the door?', Addison asks around and everybody just shrugs except the other girl, Sydney or something.

'Umm...I am expecting my girlfriend to be here any minute, you can close the door after that', she says.

No sooner were the words spoken, than walked in a smug face, a face that I really wanted to hurt for a long long time now. _This was supposed to be a good day!_

'Ahh! Look who we have here… the star and her bitch', commented Carly as she looked at me and then over at Arizona.

I could feel the blood boiling inside of me, which may have been quite noticeable since Arizona touched my shoulder and smiled at me when I looked at her. Her smile said that she didn't care anymore and that was a little bit of a relief, knowing that Carly's words don't affect her anymore.

'Oh so you have nothing to say now? Don't want to open that big fat mouth?'

'That's enough Carly', Arizona spoke up this time.

'Ahh! The bitch speaks for her'

'Stand down', I warned her.

'Honey, what's going on?', Sydney asks her apparent girlfriend.

'Remember me telling you about my utterly stupid-crybaby-nerve racking- childish- EX? Well that's her right there and that on her right is...', but she didn't get to finish her sentence. _You are not getting away this time, bitch!_

The room stood in silence as I held Carly by the wall, my big form making it extremely easy to block her entire body with just my right arm.

'You listen to me, Carly and listen very carefully. I have been standing around you and Arizona, watching you crush her with your attitude and your awful words and I have never said anything. I wanted to, Oh, I wanted to do so much but I kept my cool because Arizona saw good in you and I wanted to respect her. But now, Carly, you do not have her support and that means that I can finally CRUSH YOU for all that you have done to her. Just because I am a better person than you, I am going to give you one last chance to right your wrong. Apologize to Arizona...apologise and never come back and you never harm her with action, words or thought. Keep that promise and I will not come in your way, but break that promise and I. WILL. CRUSH. YOU. you may have friends in high places and so do I. Not that I even need their help, all I need to do is expose you in front of a big crowd like you saw outside and you are done, you hear me, done. So do we have a deal?', I bark.

I am sure Carly looks a little flushed...okay maybe a lot worse than that. She clearly did not expect me to react in this way. Frankly, I myself am a little surprised and a little worried that maybe I took this too far. But I didn't hurt her so I guess it is not that bad, yet. I see her looking behind me, my guess is that she is looking at Arizona, and that back into my eyes. She looks back once more and speaks, 'I am soorry for everything, Arizona', she stutters and it is all I needed to hear. She grabs her new girlfriend's hand and quickly exits the room.

I turn around, expecting a fuming blonde but instead I am pulled into a deep kiss yet another time and hey, I am not complaining.

'That was so HOT! so freaking HOT!', she whispers in my ear.

'I can't believe you went all cage fighter on her, Cal. Nice one, what a show! I wish I got it on video', Teddy speaks up.

'Oh, I did!', Addison answers and we all turn our heads to her.

'What? It's hilarious!'

'It is not going anywhere online Addison', I say before she even thinks about it. Judging by her pout, I am right.

'Why not?'

'Because, we are better than that. I am sure she is going to keep away and not be an ass anymore. That is all we need. We don't need to belittle her any further, I am sure she will do that all by herself with time.'

'Fineeeeee!', Addie says faking disgust but I know she understands.

'After that beautiful performance and that HOT anger and that sweet empathy, I am beyond turned on so I am taking you home RIGHT NOW!', Arizona says in my ear as she bites my ear.

'Lead the way', I say and I smirk.

* * *

All along the way to our apartment Arizona keeps touching me. The way she is grabbing my hand right now and the occasional touch on my thigh tells me that she is really eager to get home.

It is a good thing that I have four back to back shows, so our first celebration with the cast will be after four days. Tonight's celebration can be all about Arizona and me.

It was almost a perfect day. Almost. But obviously the evil monster had to ruin a bit of it. But I have decided not to let her brief presence affect the mood tonight. One thing Carl's appearance told me, is that I am SO lucky Arizona is with me this time. I am NOT letting her go anytime soon.

 _I need to take her home as urgently as her._

As soon as we get out of the car, I run towards the driver's side of the car, yank it open and drag her out of the car and into the building. We enter the lift and her lips are quickly on mine and that is all too extremely sexy but right now I need to be in control, I need to tell that she is MINE.

So as soon as the lift dings on our floor, I push her towards our apartment door. At first, I wanted to push her against the door itself but on second thoughts, I didn't want to give some prying eyes the time of their life.

After a frustrated attempt, I finally open the door and enter while pushing my lover against the now closed door. There is not a single second after we entered that our lips are not connected. _I can't get enough of this woman._ **Her hands start roaming all over my lower back, pulling me closer to her when I suddenly break them away so I have enough room to lift her. She doesn't waste time in wrapping her legs around my waist and brings my face closer to hers.**

A few minutes spent in this extremely hot position, I decide it is time to take her into my bedroom and have my way with her and that is exactly what I do.

 _My day just became perfect!_

* * *

 **AN: I hope I was able to uphold the cage-fighter attitude of Callie. It was on request of** ImSoCooliPissIceCubes .


	15. Chapter 16

Hi guys, here's the next update, a little early this week. Hope you guys are not too disappointed with the lack in the story line, I am seriously having a hard time writing.

Thank you for all your reviews and/or follows :D

All mistakes are mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **Callie's POV**

'You open it!', says Arizona as she shoves the envelop in my hands. It is the envelop she has been eagerly waiting for. This white paper holds the result of her potential future. Yup, it is her exam result.

The day she gave her exam, she seemed fine, chirpy even, but countless times after that she had mini panic attacks in regards to her results. She thinks she has done poorly and has almost no self confidence, I on the other hand, know for sure that she has nailed it.

The past few days have been focused on me due to my new big show but now it's her time and I am determined to get her her confidence back. Only one thing stands in my way...and it has to do with the fact that Arizona Robbins is just a DRAMA QUEEN!

'It is your result, love. You should open it', I tell her.

'Calliope, I'm scared. What if I didn't do well? Worse...what if I didn't pass? I have to give up on my dream. I have to manage the day care for the rest of my life. I will be happy for a while but someday I will catch up on the fact that I didn't get to do something I really want to. I will be miserable, you will leave me, I will be all alone, my mother will be SO mad. OHH my mother...I guess its good that I never told her about taking the test in the first place, I won't have to shock her or disappoint her, I guess. This is messed up. I just...'

I don't let her complete the sentence. All she would do with that mouth is talk negative and fear, instead I used it to what she does best...kiss me. Just a kiss to shut her up but it still gives me tiny pleasant butterflies in my stomach.

'Calliope...I...', she starts again as soon as I break away. _God this woman just doesn't shut up!_

So i kiss her again, hoping she gets the hint.

Of course she doesn't. 'I don't think I should open the envelop. Not yet anyway. I will wait a few days', she says and dodges another kiss from me. 'I don't want to know yet. I...I should definitely wait', she says and the second she closes her mouth, my lips are on hers again.

This time I don't keep it simple. I turn this kiss into a little heated and a little handsy just to distract her from her current state of mind. Nothing else. Not at all. I forgot though, how much this heated kiss is distracting me from what my goal is.

I slowly break apart, trying to catch my breath and this time she brings her lips on mine. _Oh yeah it worked._ Worked too well because I am not in a position to stop her or myself. While I kiss a rather sensitive spot on her neck, she lets out a deep moan which has the strength to pull me deeper into THIS particular state of mind.

However, with supreme will power, that even I didn't know I possessed, I stop the current activities and push her away a little, catching her knitted eyebrows.

'Calliop..'

'Shhh...I love you, but please stop talking', I finally say and she looks at me like I cut her tongue off.

'You are going to stop thinking negative. What happened to you? This is not you...you look at the goods things in everything. Why this?'

She doesn't answer so I try to press the issue.

'Is this about your mother? Are you scared of what she may feel whatever may be the result?'

She just nods her head.

'You can speak now, love', I urge her.

'I just...I...', she says and lets out a deep breath, 'If I clear it and I leave her practice to find my own, she will be sad. My mother would never stop me from finding what I love the most. She has always been very supportive...okay fine not always since she was not in the right state of mind, you get the point...and...and I don't know if she is ready for me to go yet. If I pass, I move on. If I don't, I stay with her and continue helping her...or managing everything on my own. I guess there is a part of me that just wants to stay with my mother', she says.

'Okay...I get it. But love, will you be happy to never get to do what you really truly love?'

'No.'

'Then the answer is right there. You might want to help your mother and that is a very noble and admiring feature I see in you,one that I absolutely love, but it doesn't change the fact that you want to make an identity of your own too. Maybe it is time she gets back to the daycare and move on with her life. It maybe good for her. And from what I have heard about your mother, I know for a fact that she will be extremely proud of you. Don't take that moment away from your mother. Let her admire you too.'

'Yes, I know I 're right. You are always right. I'm sorry I went all crazy', she says as she leans into my offered hands and rests against my body.

'It's okay...today you be the crazy one. I'll be back to it tomorrow.' I feel her chuckle against my chest and hold me tighter.

'Thank you, Calliope'

'You're welcome. Now open the envelop', I tell her since she still refuses to let me go.

'If I pass, as a reward...can we continue what we started earlier?'

'That and a lot more', I whisper seductively and if the shiver was any indication, it worked just fine.

She walks over to her discarded envelop and slowly traces the part of the paper from where it opens. She slowly and carefully tears the glued paper and pulls out the documents.

Her eyes quickly scan the paper, going wide but no other expression. She looks up at me, with teary eyes, a dimple making its way on her face. I know the result, she doesn't even have to say it.

'I passed'

'Congratulations!', I tell her and kiss her deeply, 'I am SO proud of you.'

'I did it', she says and smiles showing her happiness.

* * *

 **Arizona's POV**

 _This is really happening!_ I am so happy right now.

After finding out that passed my examinations, I danced around the entire apartment. Callie laughed while I literally exploded with my feelings and then as promised, rewarded me.

I didn't realize when everything fell into place and I am so glad it did, this dream of mine, well it took a little longer than originally planned, but it hasn't come unwanted. I still want this just as bad as before and I am actually going to work towards it. This is when a whole other journey of my life begins and I for one, am so excited. _I am ready to fly._

'So when are you going to tell your mother?', asks my beautiful girlfriend and totally gets me back to reality.

'Oh...umm...I'll tell her..when it comes up...'

'O-k-a-y...so if your mother asks you the reason you are extra perky in today's skype call, what will you say? Because she is sure to notice and don't even think about toning it down because let's face it, you can't.'

'Oh God! I have to tell her today, don't I?'

'Yes.'

'Will you be there?', I ask her

'Of course. I have nowhere to be other than my girlfriend's side after she has a very important phone call.'

'No I mean...will you face her with me?'

'Is this your way of telling me that you want me to meet your mother?', she asks as her slow brain tries to catch up. _Sometimes I think she needs some repairing in that grey matter._

'Yes, Calliope! Will you meet my mother and my father over a skype call today? When they see my gorgeous girlfriend, they will be so happy and it is high time you show up in one of the calls. All I do is talk about you, so it would be nice for them to put a face to a name.'

'Oh is that so? I would just say that you are using me to shift the focus from the main topic', she says as she raises her perfectly shaped eyebrow at me.

'Well...now that you mention it… there will be less time for any talks about my apparent dreams which would be good for me too. So will you?'

'Are you sure?', she asks me more seriously as we make our way outside the room and into the kitchen since she promised to make me pancakes for dinner while I watch her curvy body sway.

'Yes, Calliope!'

'Fine then...Skype date with your parents it is'

 _Oh thank God!_

* * *

Two hours later I prepare myself for talking to my parents. I have never had to 'prepare' to talk to my parents, they are not awful people, the exact opposite in fact and very easy to get along. Well, my dad can be a little intimidating sometimes. But right now I am really preparing. Going over a speech in my head about how I'm gonna tell them and what kind of reactions could my mother possibly have. Personally, I think she would go for the our-daughter-is-abandoning-us-too look, like how she has pulled it off for many years and I am trying to come up with some words for it.

As I sit here nervously shaking my right leg, waiting for my parents to accept my Skype call, Callie puts her hand on my bouncing knee and gives me a kiss on my cheek just in time for my parents to appear on the screen.

'Am I finally meeting the great Calliope Torres?', my mother squeals. Yes, literally squeals.

'Hi Mom, hi Dad', I say as I roll my eyes. 'Please meet my girlfriend Callie, Callie these are my parents.'

'Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Robbins.'

'Honey, you can call me Barbara, from the amount of things I have heard about you , I practically know you', she says and I blush at her words while Callie smiles at her.

'Mom, Dad, this seems ridiculous. You live just two hours away outside of Seattle, we could have easily made a dinner day.'

'That's what I told her', my father responds, pointing like a child to my mother.

'Daniel, we don't want her to drive around so late now, do we? Besides, she was trying to hide this charming girl from us so we couldn't exactly invite them', she replies

'I wasn't hiding Calliope, mom. Life just got...busy.'

'And what is keeping you so very busy, my dear?', asks my mother.

'Well...umm...that is actually something that I wanted to talk to you about', I say and look over at Callie you gives me an encouraging smile and squeeze on my thigh, 'Mom...I..uh...I wanted to tell you something. You both actually but mainly you. I...I recently gave an exam...to be...become a pediatric nutritionist and I just got my results today. I passed! I wanted to tell you guys after I got my results and...'

'A pediatric nutritionist?', my mother cuts me.

'Yes mom, it is what I always wanted to do. I thought it was time that I think about getting back on track with what I wanted to do and the first step was to take the exam.'

'Yes, I remember. Even at the age of 12, you were so keen on becoming a nutritionist. SO eager and so ready. I knew you would follow your path someday. We are so proud of you.'

'So...so you're okay with it?', I ask not really expecting for her to take this so lightly. Maybe she hasn't understood that I can't manage the daycare anymore.

'Why wouldn't I be?', she asked confused.

'Because you never asked me what I wanted to do. You just handed me the day care. You didn't come back, mom. You left, you and dad shifted to the outskirts, you left. And for years I have been handling every single thing, not once complaining and trying to make sure I keep the center upright for you while at the same time work for what I really want. But if you knew this was my dream, why didn't you support me? Why didn't you help me for so long?', I ask her, hurt and held up pain clearly recognizable in my voice.

By this time Callie was holding my lower back and her other hand rested on top of mine, over my thigh. It really made the hurt or pain come down a notch, knowing that I had someone like Callie supporting me.

'I know you feel hurt and angry, Arizona. In fact, your father and I were just talking about this the other day. After Tim, I lost it, completely and pushed everything on you, forgetting how hurt you might be too. I wasn't fair to you, dear and I didn't nurture you like how a mother should have and I am so so sorry for that. I wish I could go back in time and change that, I would do so in a heartbeat. But this is what it is and I am ready to jump back into reality. You took care of me for a long long time, it is my turn now. Which is why, your father and I have decided to shift back to the city. I want to come and take back my responsibility', she finishes.

I sit through the speech, stunned. I didn't expect my mother to come around after all this time. Her taking control of her life is a surprise no doubt but very welcoming.

'Mom, I am not angry at you. Just...tired. I would never mind helping you. You are my mother. You have still raised me to be who I am and you are a good person. You both are.. And I am so happy to know that you want to get back on the horse. You loved the job, mom and this is where you belong. The suburbs gave you enough peace and quiet to deal with your sadness, but it's time to move on.'

'You are right. And this time, we are coming and not leaving', my mother says with tears in her eyes but still giving me the big Robbins smile and the dimples which I have genetically received.

'I'll be waiting', I say equally happy.

We all share a few other recent stories and make small talk. Suddenly my dad looks over at Callie who is still holding me very closely.

'I see you holding my daughter', states my dad while pointing his eyes at Callie and I can feel her discomfort.

'I...um...'

'Did you or did you not throw her ex girlfriend over the wall?', he asked not letting her form an answer for his previous question.

'I did, sir...'

'Do you love my daughter?'

'Very much, sir', she answers with confidence though I can tell she is barely keeping a straight face.

'If my daughter were to move halfway across the world, would you go with her?'

'Yes, sir, without a second thought.'

'If my daughter...'

'That's enough, Daniel, you're going to scare her away', remarks my mother.

'Alright alright. Callie, you had me when I heard you gave my girl's ex girlfirend a piece your mind.'

I feel Callie ease as she heard my dad, relieved to know she was being pranked and nothing more.

'I would do that again if I have to, but I think she got my point', she says and her smart answer earns a kiss from me.

My mother takes this time to 'aww' like a silly teenager, making us both blush profusely. _I can't help the smiles and the pink cheeks, my girl makes me very very happy._

Shortly we say our byes to my parents and just sit on the couch, watching an old movie on the television and snuggling.

'Thank you for staying by me and holding me', I tell her.

'No where else I would rather be, love', she says.

'You know...I love it when you say 'love' like that and you have been saying it A LOT today'

'I know. I just felt like you needed to HEAR it a lot today.'

'I have a very smart girlfriend', I tell her.

'You sure do', she tells me and kisses me, 'Love.'


	16. Chapter 17

Hey guys, here is the next update. Can't thank you guys enough for the reviews and/or follows. I hope I can carry this story on well and give it a good ending soon.

All mistakes are mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **Arizona's POV**

I sit here on the couch, waiting for Callie to come home and snuggle with me. I just don't get enough snuggling these past few weeks and I am NOT okay with that. With her weird rehearsal timings and my increased work to plan the start of my nutrition career and helping my parents shift to their new apartment, we do not get much time to just be together and tonight, I just plan on doing that. Hopefully all weekend. _A much needed nice, quiet and lazy weekend! Can't wait for it._

I hear the the voice of my girlfriend just outside the door to our apartment to what I assume is her talking over the phone. I wait for her to enter the apartment at any time but all I hear is her voice rise.

'I don't want to! Please can I just not come?'

After a few seconds, to what I assume is the other person talking, she speaks again.

'I haven't told her yet, dad'

Again some silence and a few frustrated snorts. ' ¡Muy bien! Les diré Arizona esta noche y voy a estar allí mañana (Fine! I will tell Arizona tonight and I will be there tomorrow .)

My ears spike up when I hear my name. _Damn! I wish I knew Spanish._

'Bueno. Gracias Papá', she said (Okay. Thank you dad) 'I gotta go, I will call you tomorrow when I board the plane. See you soon. Bye'

That was the last of it. I finally hear the jingle of her keys and soon after the door opening.

'Hi', she says as she sees me and smiles, one that I notice doesn't quite reach her eyes.

'Hey! I've been waiting for you to get home since forever', I say as I stand up and kiss her cheek.

'Sorry, rehearsals ran late', she replies with exhaustion.

'That's okay. I can see that you are tired and from what little I heard, you need to talk to me about something, so why don't you get changed and I will get the dinner on plates and a glass of wine?'

'You heard...'

'Yes, not that I was eavesdropping but you were really loud and frustrated and then I heard my name. So whatever it is, let's wait till dinner and then we can relax'

'Yes, that sounds good', she says as she makes her way into the room to change.

Thankfully I was smart enough to order Chinese, assuming she would be too tired to cook. I decided to not use the plates after all to get away from cleaning and eat directly from the box.

Callie walks out of the room and we begin to eat making small talk and discussing our respective days. I could see that she is tensed and it has the effect of making me stress as well. _What could she have to possibly tell me that would be this huge?_

I didn't have to wait long for that answer. As dinner was over, we cleared up, throwing the waste in the bin and taking our wine glasses over to the couch. Callie takes a huge sip of her wine, very unlike her and sets the glass on the coffee table in front.

'Okay...so I need to tell you something and I...I need you to listen to it all before responding. Is that okay with you?'

'Yes, Calliope. What is it? Tell me so I can help', I tell her.

'Do you remember what little I told you about my last relationship?', she asks me, almost in fear.

'Yes', I whisper clearly remembering a conversation about a few EXs long back when we were friends. She had just told me 'something happened' with the last relationship, which was the reason she left New York in a haste. She never wanted to talk about it before, always trying to change the subject. But she wants to talk now, so I'm all ears.

'Okay...so...umm...let me start from the beginning...when I was in school, I had my first girlfriend, Erica Hahn. We were good friends for a long time before we were in a relationship. It was going well for a year and it was easy. Before I knew it, I was accepted in Juilliard, New York and I wasn't going to give up that opportunity so I decided to go. My relationship with Erica was good but I didn't think it was that strong to let go of Juilliard for her and she was not willing to shift for me. She was furious when she knew that I wasn't going to stick around. She publicly ridiculed me, she wrote endless letters abusing me and begging me to stay, she shoved me a couple of times and what not. I tried to tell her and explained things to her nicely, never once getting angry or just running away. All she saw were leaves and refused to accept the truth...', she stops to take a deep breath after recalling the past events.

I move my hand along hers and hold it together, knowing that it will give her some courage. I rub my thumb across her palm waiting patiently for her to continue.

'Then I moved to New York and tried to move on with my life. After a few months of replying back to her emails, I got tired of her. She wasn't getting anywhere and I neither was I so I blocked her emails and tried to move on. Somewhere down the line, I met George. It was a typical spilling-coffee-on-the-other meeting. He was so nice and sweet, I immediately took him to liking. We started dating and were in a solid relationship. I thought I was in love, I thought my life was going well, I was also in in Spamalot, my biggest theater success so far and went on a few tours. One such time, I came back a little early from my tour because of a bad flu. There was no way I could perform so I was sent home. I entered my apartment and I heard noises coming from the bedroom. Like people getting intimate...noises. I recognized one as George but I still wanted to know more so I opened the door', she says and stops. She closes her eyes at what I believe would be yet another image of that night flashing across her mind.

I hold my breath waiting for her to tell me that she was cheated on too.

'It was George alright...he was with Izzie. Izzie is Erica's younger sister. So I knew that something was amiss and it took me sometime to figure it out. Apparently they were working together to make my life miserable. George was sent by Izzie who was sent by Erica. Both Erica and Izzie are ruthless but I thought George was different. He didn't even look like a very willing participant, but well it is how it is. I got them out of my apartment as soon as possible and drowned my sorrow in alcohol. The next day I was surprised with a very angry Erica Hahn, Izzie and George at my door.. Erica started with the old stories and I confronted them. There was shouting and there was screaming, at one point they even told me the plan was to marry me and take away a good chunk of my money, oh yes...umm...my dad is rich...let's please leave it at that...?', she asks and I just nod knowing that it is a conversation for another time and truth be told, I don't want to get into that right now.

'What happened then?', I ask as I wipe her running tears.

'We continued with our verbal battles, Erica got pissed, she charged at me and knocked me down and hit me, twice. She was going to hit me again but George and Izzie pulled her away...'

'Wait, you didn't do anything?'

'No...I...I was already so shocked by how everything turned out to be. It was a long long day and I just didn't have the energy to do anything. I may have reacted after a few seconds but she was gone...broke my nose though. She was lucky to be pulled away', she says and chuckles, trying to lighten her own mood.

'She broke your nose? That bitch!', I say now clearly angry. _NOBODY gets to hurt my Calliope!_

'Hey hey... It was long ago. I wanted to go all crazy on her but a bigger part of me still hated violence when not needed...and I am glad I didn't do anything. I got to get away clean and threatened to file for a restraining order against her. And it worked...for a while. Everything was okay for a few months but she started showing up at random corners again and once again the endless emails. By then I was just tired so I filed for a restraining order. I was handling myself, but I didn't feel like staying in New York anymore and so I packed light and moved here. I went to New York for a day, remember I told you I had some work? I just needed to go to the court and tell them everything as required by the la', she stops again, giving me enough time to take it all in. I am glad that she is trying to give me enough time, it sure is a little heavy to digest too soon.

'Arizona...are you...are you mad?'', she asks with insecurity all over her face.

'No baby, I am not mad. Shocked? Yes. Surprised? Yes. Mad? No! I love you, Calliope. It means that I am here to be surprised for what else you have up your sleeve. Those people played with your feelings and took advantage of your trust...you are not at fault here, love. I am not mad about anything. But why didn't you say anything sooner?', I ask her after I know that I have convinced her.

'I guess I was just trying to run away from it for as long as I could', she says and looks up to lock eyes with me, 'Sorry'

'It's okay. I understand. I'm not mad.'

'Okay...Thank you...'

'Soooo...what was that outside the door earlier?'

'The court has asked me to be present tomorrow, it is the second hearing. I as well as Erica have to be present before the judge. THAT is what I was talking to my dad earlier, I need to go tomorrow.'

'Go to New York?'

'Yes', she says and sighs.

'You know that if you ask me to come with you, I will, right?'

'Arizona... I can't ask you to just leave everything for me and...'

I interrupt her sad excuse of an explanation, 'Shut up! Of course you can ask me to do that. You are not going for longer than a couple of days, so you shouldn't be this nervous to ask me about this. I totally understand you needing the support to see that bitch again...and frankly, I want to be there...for YOU, to hold your hand, to rub your shoulder, to kiss your cheek...I want to be there for you...you are not alone anymore Calliope!', I tell her, knowing I hit home when I said the last sentence. She as well as I very well know about her trying to keep her emotions aside, thinking she is alone and having a hard time to accept help.

'Okay...okay...please come with me. I want you there, I need you there. You just take the time off, my father will take care of the rest. What if we spend 2-3 days more in New York since we will already be there. The signing will be over by evening and we can have a two day holiday. I sure would love one with you', she says as she plays with my fingers.

'Oh yes...a holiday trip does sound necessary right now. I will make the arrangements at work, don't you worry', I say as I get up in search of my phone to call my mother and let her know and then call the daycare staff and assign them necessary work.

 _So much for a quiet snugly weekend! It may be a good two days in New York though._

* * *

 **Callie's POV**

Mark is driving Arizona and me to the airport, early in the morning. The car is filled with silence since nobody is awake enough to have big conversations. I called Mark yesterday to see if he would be okay to drive us and when I told him about Erica's case, he wanted to come along to New York as well. In all of this Erica business, somehow Arizona has taken a moment to respect Mark. I told her about all the times he was travelling with me and picking up the broken pieces I left along the way before getting an opportunity in Seattle. It was the first time I saw gratitude in Arizona's eyes for Mark. When she saw him this morning, she hugged him and YES, we were both shocked but quite happy!

I am not too excited to go and see the three musketeers who plotted to make my life a little difficult but I have Arizona by my side. I have her support throughout and I couldn't be more relieved. I was worried she would leave me or get angry but she was understanding, supporting and extremely caring. Her coming with me gives me a lot of strength.

Saying goodbye to Mark and making a promise to call him as soon as it is over, we make our way over to check-in. Once our luggage is secured and the security checking done, we make our way towards the waiting room. I lead Arizona out of one of the gates totally ignoring her confusion when I didn't allow her to sit in the waiting area, instead I take her to my father's private jet.

She looks at the plane then back at me and then back at the plane, when I tell her what our ride is going to be.

'So when you said that your father is a rich...how rich did you mean?', she asked with raised eyebrows. I knew I shouldn't have left her in the blind but I really didn't want to talk about this.

'Like owns a chain of hotels all over the country and a house in Spain-rich?!', I say.

'Calliope Iphegenia Torres...'

'I know I know I should have told you sooner but I really didn't want to get into it last night. I know I have a lot to explain and I apologize to keep you in the dark but can we please leave it to some other day...pleaseeeeeee...?!'

'Fine! But after this trip, you have a lot of explanation to do', she says.

'I will tell you EVERYTHING, I promise'

'Let's go then and meet that bitch'

'Yes and my dad too'

'Wait a minute...your DAD is going to be there?', she asks as she stops me on the way to the jet.

'Umm yes..didn't I tell you this last night?'

'No Calliope! Ugh! No you did not', she says, my support now getting scared of her own problems. I guess it's time to show her some support from myself now.

We settle in our seats and I assure her that my dad won't be too difficult. In fact if there is any person being thrown against the walls by him, it sure will be Erica. So I just sit back to try and reassure my girlfriend while she supports me in the middle of my issues. I love how we can be around each other, comforting each other, at the same time.

* * *

 **AN:** I apologize for any mistakes made in the Spanish conversation. I wish I knew Spanish, but for now, I have to stick to Google translation.

Also, I don't know anything about restraining orders, but from what little I read, I got a rough idea and i manipulated the rest.

Lets see...maybe I'll update after a month now...depends on my mood :P


	17. Chapter 18

And you guys thought I was going to keep you waiting for a month!

Thank you for reading and/or reviewing guys, you are all very kind. If anybody has any idea on how to end this story, I am all ears. I am planning for it in under next 10 chapters, but since I have already written a different ending to my previous story, I am a little lost with this one :P

Anyway...all mistakes are mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 **Callie's POV**

We arrive at the hotel with just enough time to drop our bags, quickly change our clothes and make our way out to reach the court. We had a 6 hour flight beginning at 6 a.m. this morning and because of the time difference, it is currently 3 pm in New York, which obviously means that we need coffee so we quickly stop by a small coffee shop and take our coffee to go.

Outside the courthouse, I look for my father, he said he would meet us here. I can tell that Arizona is nervous about this part so I try to calm her nerves as I hold her hand in mine and give it a small squeeze. She looks at me and smiles, politely thanking me and I know I did the right thing.

In under two minutes, I see a huge black car stop in front of us and my father exists, making his way over to us. He doesn't look scary or dangerous. His build is small, his hair is white and he has light features. He sure does have stern features that say don't-you-dare-mess-with-me and I think Arizona has caught up to that ONLY all the while my dad hugs and greets me. However, she puts her dimples on full force and raises her hand for a handshake while introducing herself.

My dad shakes the offered hand and responds with respect, 'It is a pleasure to finally meet you Ms. Robbins, Calliope talks a lot about you. Though I hoped the circumstances under which we met would have been different.'

'Likewise Mr. Torres and please call me Arizona', she says and smiles at me and I can see her stress reducing slowly. My father nods to acknowledge her.

'Mija, how are you?', my dad asks me, voice and face full of concern.

'I am okay, dad. Let's just get this over with.'

'Of course. Your lawyers are already inside, so let's go in. We will be called in at anytime anyway.'

I nod and embrace myself. We walk in and stop outside big doors, behind which stand one or more of my problems. I take a deep breath and make my way inside, my father and Arizona never leaving my side even enter and I lock eyes with the other blue eyes, not the ones that belong to Arizona, these eyes have a coldness in them. The tight lips and pointed eyes follow my movement and if the bitter expression is any indication, I know she is reciting some curse words in her head.

I see Arizona look at her too, see her appearance and hold me closer to her. I can sense that part of her just wants to go ahead and break Erica's bones and since she can't do that, she is holding me even closer. The comfort is very welcome.

I move my eyes around the room and find two other similar pairs. _Of course George and Izzie are here._

I ignore all the prying eyes and make my way next to the lawyers. Soon I am briefed about how the hearing if going to conducted, how I will have to say my part of the story, present evidence and wait till they question Erica.

 _I can't wait for this to get over._

* * *

 **Arizona's POV**

One long hour later, we are finally done. Mr. Torres's lawyers were very good and thanks to them, this didn't take much time. I'm glad, I didn't want my Calliope to stay in this room any longer than necessary. I wanted to take her away from all this trouble and pain and show her love and affection.

Through all this mess, I have understood that my girlfriend has not received enough love in her life, at least nothing compared to what she has given others. She is extremely generous when it comes to sharing happiness and love with someone else and that is something I LOVE about her the most. Now it's time to shower her with equal love and happiness.

Just as I try to gather my thoughts and hold on to my girlfriend, I see a glimpse of similar blonde hair on the other side of the road. My head quickly starts forming ways to get her, now that she is not accompanied by her lawyers anymore. I didn't want to ruin anything for what Callie just earned, but I couldn't stand here and watch the bitch leave with her two body guards, the same bitch who tried to make my girlfriend's life a living hell.

When father and daughter are busy talking and catching up, I try to sneak past them and make my way towards the bitch. _That should officially be her name now._ I notice Izzie leaving them, probably to get the car and I'm glad since that makes it easier for me. _Ahh, even God wants me to go and give her a piece of my mind._

'Well well well, look who it is, the new pet of Miss Callie Torres', purrs Erica when I reach close enough to her. 'She managed to get a restraining order against me, but let me give you a piece of advice...RUN. Go away from her before she ruins you to. Run and don't come back. Run away from her and keep yourself safe. I couldn't do it, but you should.'

'Umm...are you listening to yourself right now, Erica? You are SO desperate and SO messed up that you are actually asking me to run away from the most beautiful woman both inside and out. And you want me to run because you think she will come back to you.'

'That she will. With time.'

'I actually came here to give you some crap but now that I hear you, I feel like I don't need to. You have already done that to yourself. You ruined something beautiful you had and you blamed it on her. BREAKING NEWS, Erica, it wasn't her...it was YOU! You, bitch face, are obsessed and with this so called obsession and desperation, you have forgotten all about yourself. I feel sorry for you, really. And you George O'Malley, she trusted you, she saw you when nobody else did, she helped you and she supported you. And that's how you repay her?', I tell her and him simultaneously, referring to a few things Callie told me on our ride here. I see George look down on the ground indicating that he hated being a part of this just like Callie had told me.

'Oh don't you dare come here and start giving me your bullshit advice. I don't want it and I don't need it. She is evil and a disaster and she will either be with me or pay for everything.'

'Okay listen to me, Erica Hahn, I thought of not giving you a hard time but my decision was wrong. I am not going to stand here and watch you disrespect my Calliope. That's right, MY Calliope. You are so over yourself that you can't see past you and THAT is why YOU let Calliope go. And I am glad you did because it really helps me. She is mine now. And I don't mean it like I own her or something, she is mine because I love her and she loves me and none of the rest of it matters. So, YOU, don't matter. You are a nobody. Have fun a nice life being a nobody', I tell her and watch her reaction turn to immense anger. 'And thanks to the restraining order, you can't be near her, but I can come near you and mess with you at anytime, don't you forget it.'

'Yeah...what are you gonna do?', she asks with venom in her voice.

'THIS!', I say followed by a quick yet dirty punch across her face as she screams in pain. I see her flushed and shocked face and a little blood trickle down her nose, which makes me sad that I had to do that to somebody yet proud that I could get a pay back for Callie. 'I'm a good man in a storm, so I am sorry I had to do this but then again I was defending my girl so I am glad I did. I love Calliope Torres and I protect the things that I love. Not that I need to. She doesn't need it. She's strong, and caring, and honorable. And she is worth it', I tell her shocked face and turn towards George, 'And you, if you want to do ONE thing right...you will not tell on me', I stick around till he nods and make my way away from them.

Just as I am turning around, I see Callie appear from the right side, where I assume she was hiding and watching the interaction.

 _Shit! She will be mad. She hates violence!_

'Cal...'

'Shhh...I'm not mad. I love you so SO much. Thank you for doing that. How's your hand?', she asks me and takes my hand in hers to examine. It is a little red and it sure does hurt but it's okay.

'It's fine'

'Let's get you out of here before you go all ninja on her', she says as she chuckles.

We are out of the courthouse and what's left behind, will stay behind. Mr. Torres made us promise to have lunch with him tomorrow before he leaves for Miami and we gladly accept the invitation. I turn around to my girlfriend who adorns a peaceful expression on her face, probably the first time since yesterday.

'Calliope, it's over now. You got your restraining order and she will not bother you anymore.'

'Yes Arizona, it is finally over. I am so SO happy. Thank you for coming with me Arizona, even though it was just an hour, it was a freaking long one and I needed your touch throughout.'

'I will always be there, baby. Though I hope you don't have to go through anything like THAT again.'

'Yes please', she tries to joke.

'How about we go some place near and get some food in our stomach and then you show me around the city?'

'That sound like a plan, love. Lets go.'

* * *

We had dinner in a small diner we found along the way, relishing in a much needed ice cream after the meal. Ice cream being our comfort food, really did do its wonders, I guess we were both mentally more tensed than we actually understood.

As we were in New York for two more days, we decided to explore the city starting tomorrow, too tired to for anything today. We agreed on a nice walk in central park especially since it was dark already and there is not much life around, leaving the place to be quiet. Silence is very much welcomed.

Neither of us said anything as we walk around for a bit, holding our hands together. We spot a small bridge overlooking a lake and we immediately agreed to head over to it. We climb the bridge, leaning in to the parapet on one side while taking in the breathtaking beauty in front of us. The moon's borrowed light, lit part of the lake perfectly, giving us the view of the lake and trees in different shades of white and grey.

I look over to my left, find an evening more breathtaking view under the moon's light. _God she is SO beautiful!_ I lift my hand and wrap my palm around her left cheek. She blinks at the sudden contact and looks in my direction, questioningly yet very lovingly. This spark in her eyes is what drives me crazy. Her eyes are so expressive and so genuine. Somehow I forget everything else around me when she looks at me like that.

I lean forward to kiss her, gently and deeply, the kiss immediately making my heart race and my body warm.

'What was that for?', she asks as she leans her forehead on mine.

'Just felt like kissing you.'

'Arizona...Thank you!', she says and moves a little away so that she can look my eyes. _That look again!_

'For what?'

'For not getting mad. For being there. For holding my hand, rubbing my shoulder ready and kissing my cheek. For throwing a punch for me..', she answers with smile.

'Calliope...'

'No Arizona, let me finish. I really mean it when I say Thank you. Somebody else would have got mad, but you didn't. You understand so well and you take care of me so well.'

'Calliope, there was nothing to get mad about. Like I said before, it wasn't your fault and you needed some time to tell me, I get it. Such small little things are not going to bring us down and we don't ever argue till we understand. WE understand each other, Calliope. Remember that! You were scared yesterday, you were scared today, I saw you. I am not going anywhere, love. You have held me when I was at my weakest, I am not running away anywhere. I love you. You have not had people telling you that often in the past, but as long as you will have me, I will keep telling you and keep showing you how much I love you.'

'I love you too', she says as her eyes give away and a single tear escapes her right eye. I am quick to wipe it away and graze my fingers along her cheek.

I look down upon her full lips and unable to resist anymore, I lean forward and kiss her deeply by the second needing more. She parts away and looks at me mischievously before saying, ' How about a good old fashioned junior high makeout session?'

I chuckle at her suggestion and nod in agreement before claiming her lips once more.

After a good five minutes, we part for good and once again stand in position to look at the lake. I move closer into her as soon as my body starts getting chilly again. She is my happy and warm place.

She holds me tighter around her while whispering the lyrics of a well loved song, perfect for this moment.

 **Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**

 **Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**

 **And I don't want to mess this thing up**

 **I don't want to push too far**

 **Just a shot in the dark that you just might**

 **Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**

 **So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight**

 _I am in love with most beautiful human being and the best part...she loves me back! :D_

* * *

 **This was a little TOO cheesy for me! Yikes!**

 **Song: Lady Antebellum: Just a kiss**


	18. Chapter 19

Hey guys, here's the next bit. I love the follows and the sweet/critical words for my story either through a review or PM, keeps me on the learning road. Thank you for reading :)

All mistakes are mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 **Arizona's POV**

'Calliope would you please hurry up? I really don't want to be late when I am having lunch with your father!', I yell to get Callie's attention who is taking her own sweet time to get ready.

As promised to her dad, we called him early this morning to decide on a time and a place to meet for lunch. I was in a good mood till 10 a.m, when I was in my own la la land, remembering the feeling of a close body holding me last night on the bridge and the very same body holding me when we fell asleep. But now, now I am tensed again. I know the Mr. Torres and I already met yesterday and he showed no signs of discomfort or disliking towards me but then again, we didn't have much time for all that yesterday and today is a whole new day. I am still a little bit tensed and my lover is in her own dream world, singing and dancing all morning.

'Cool your heals, I'm coming', she says as I roll my eyes.

'If your dad is any bit like my dad, very strict about punctuality,, and if we are late, I am holding YOU responsible and I am not letting you out that easy', I say with some serious eyes.

'Oooh...do you want to tell me how exactly are you thinking of punishing me?', she says with a smirk and wriggly eyebrows.

 _I swear her mind is always on gutter mode!_

'Ughh!', is all I say and exit the hotel room, knowing that she will follow. OH and she does.

'Okay...okay...Arizona...I'm sorry. I will be a little more considerate of your feelings now, I promise', she tells me as she pecks my cheek. The lift door opens and we enter, pressing the button to the ground floor.

'Hmm...you better'

'But seriously, you have nothing to worry about. If he had something to say, he would have done that yesterday. He already knows enough about you from what I have told him and I think he sees it for himself, so he won't say anything', she tries again to reassure me.

'And what is it that you have told him?'

'I told him that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. You are beautiful both inside and out. You are honest and honorable, loving and caring, protective and wild and oh did I say beautiful?', she says as she looks at me, a small smile tugging at her lips.

 _Arghhh! I can't even stay mad at her for long and after that there is no way I can carry on the facade._

'You just think you're too smart, don't you?', I say as we exit the lift and make our way towards the lobby.

'Only a little', she says smugly and kisses my cheek one more time.

We see yet another car that has come to pick us up out front and I don't think I am ever going to be that comfortable with this. Callie looks pretty normal, probably used to this by now and maybe more. For her sake, I decide to not make a big deal out of this and just go with it, so I climb in and embrace myself.

 _It's just a big gorgeous car, with a driver in a suit, windows tinted usually meant for a celebrity and the option of taking anything to drink from the small bar, no big deal!_

All the pep talk, if it can be even called as a pep talk, doesn't prove very effective, for here I am, still nervous and still tensed. Though now I guess my nervousness has shifted from meeting her dad to actually understand the "rich life".

I look my left where sits my girlfriend who is looking out of the window and bobbing her head to a song playing in her head (she tends to do that a lot), I look at the driver, who again is completely at ease. And then there is me! I look out the window on my right, not realizing when my left leg starts shaking furiously. I notice it when Callie places a hand on my thigh and when I look at her, she gives me this you-really-need-to-cool-down-look and with a swift motion, she places her hand around my waist and brings me closer to her. I immediately feel a lot better and move my hand to place over her waist, hugging her tightly. She holds me tighter and kisses my forehead.

 _Rich or not rich...I know my Calliope and I love the way she is._

Soon enough we enter the restaurant picked by her father, probably the best in town. The receptionist leads the way to the table where her father is sitting who now stands to greet us.

As we are seated the waiter comes and asks for our drinks order, to which we all settle for a red wine which would go perfectly with the Italian food this restaurant is famous for.

'Calliope, Arizona, how was your day yesterday?', asks Mr. Torres, in his ever so polite manner. His expression though, looks less stern than yesterday, probably glad that his daughter if free of a burden. Well, I am glad too.

'It was amazing, Mr. Torres. We went for a stroll in Central park early after dinner and it was captivating.'

'Aah yes! I miss that! Calliope, do you remember our times in central park when we used to visit here on holidays?', he asks his elder daughter.

'Oh God, you just had to bring that up, didn't you?', jokes Calliope, a little embarrassed.

A little amused, I look towards Mr. Torres who seems to read my mind. 'You see, Arizona...Calliope here used to love to run around and explore new places. She loved the Central Park and quite often went on her own expeditions when the rest of us were too tired to move. My little princess left to be on her own but never paid attention on the road. She always starting dreaming along the way and singing songs in her head', he says and I chuckle at the similarity in young Callie and adult Calliope.

'It wouldn't be a surprise that she used to get lost, a lot. The park is huge but even if it were small, I knew she would get lost. After the first few times when she found her way back crying, I used to follow her around, just in case she realizes she's scared', to this even Callie looked up, surprised at what she heard.

'You followed me?', she asks him.

'Yes. I couldn't take a chance. I had to know you were okay. But you know what the best part is, Arizona? She still always lost her way and always got scared but she didn't give up wanting to explore. She still went ahead, head on, knowing the possibilities and the chances she was taking. She was a fighter, still is.', he said and we can see the un-shed tears in Callie's eyes.

'And so are you', he says and directs his attention to me. 'I saw how you supported Callie yesterday and took care of her. You protected her and helped her and I can see that she is extremely happy with you. I even saw the subtle shove at Miss Hahn. Everything Callie has told me about you, seems to be true and I would like to say Thank you for being with her. There are times that she WILL get lost, but I know that you will find her or vice-versa. You are good for her and she is good for you, I saw that at the first glance at you two. **So relax**. You have been tensed since yesterday', he finishes.

After this speech, I don't know whether I should laugh or cry or be happy or relaxed. I just know that he approves of me and that is enough to make me happy.

Callie smiles and squeezes my hand on the table urging me to indeed relax.

I look at Mr. Torres, unable to form big sentences yet so I settle for, 'Thank you, Mr. Torres, I promise to never let her down'

'After this, you can call me Carlos', he says with a smile, one which I gladly reciprocate.

'So I guess congratulations are in order. I heard you are to be called a pediatric nutritionist?'

'Yes, Carlos. I cleared my test not too long ago.'

'So are you planning to join another clinic or set up your own practice?'

'Well, I don't have enough money to set up my own practice so I will have to join another clinic.'

'Good luck for that. I am sure you have a long way to progress', he says and I thank him.

The rest of the lunch date goes well enough with conversation flowing easily after Carlos manages to reduce the tension in the air. A few other embarrassing stories of Callie later, we hug each other a goodbye, this time promising to visit Miami soon and meet the rest of the Torres clan.

On our way back to the hotel, Callie calls us a cab, knowing all too well how big a relief it would be for me. I still cuddle her all the way back, loving the feeling of her so close to me.

* * *

 **Callie's POV**

To say that I am glad that my father and my lover got along at lunch, is an understatement. I didn't let it show but I was quite tensed. My father has seen my EXs and like any other father he wants the best for me. I know what he has done to my past partners and I was expecting much worse.

But the events at lunch unfolded in a whole other way, for which I am so grateful. I now have a happy and relieved girlfriend placing kisses along my neck while she is straddling my waist.

'Calliope...', she whispers seductively and I look at her.

'Weren't you telling me something about taking me to a broadway musical this morning?'

'Really Arizona? All this seduction for a show?'

'Are you going to refuse me when I ask you this way and promise to continue this tonight?', she replies, continuing with her kisses and roaming hands.

'N..no!', I say.

'So…?'

'How about Lion king?', I ask her, already knowing the answer and already having booked the tickets while she was in the shower this morning.

'YES YES YES YES YES!', she rejoices. _I am in love with a 5 year old!_

'Then get ready, we are leaving in 20', I tell her and move past her to get ready.

The whole way to the theatre, she was bouncing in her seat. Literally bouncing. When she enters the theatre and looks at the built and the volume of people it holds, her eyes go wide like they would pop out at any minute.

We look for our seats and get comfortable, eagerly waiting for the red curtain to open. And when it does, I am sure that Arizona clapped the hardest and the loudest. Throughout the entire play, she used words like 'Aww', 'So cute', 'WOW' and she kept singing to the songs.

Now as I sit here, next to her, looking at her, I can't help but feel extremely happy. How amazing it is to have her by my side, amidst all troubles and pains. _She's a keeper for life!_


	19. Chapter 20

Here's the next update, thank you for reading :) All mistakes are mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 **Arizona's POV**

'And did you enjoy working with the children at the daycare?'

'Yes, very much', I reply.

'Do you have kids of your own?

'Calliope, he is not going to ask me that', I tell her.

'Umm...he might. What if he wants to judge you by your ability as a mother? What if he wants to know if your own child suffers from any health issue and whether you are doing something about it?'

'Calliope, don't be ridiculous, just ask me questions that make sense.'

'We are done with the normal questions. They are no fun.'

'Interviews are not for fun, babe.'

'But they can be', she says with a wink,

I get up from my position on the coffee table and take a step forward to where she is sitting on the couch and straddle her thighs. 'And if you were to take my interview, what would you ask me?'

'I...would ask you where else have you applied and what they are offering, so that I can double or triple my offer and not let a gem like you get away..'

'Well, I would say that there is one practice in Seattle offering me an average package, I have one interview tomorrow so I can only tell you that later and my best offer so far is from a practice in Portland..and the benefits are really really good...so what are you offering', I say, making sure to be extra seductive with my last sentence.

'Umm...wait what? Portland? When did you apply to Portland?'

'When I applied to every other clinic who was hiring'

'You want to go to Portland?'

'I don't know that yet, I was just applying, I didn't think that I would even get in', I reply, sensing her discomfort.

'When were you going to tell me?'

'Tell you what?'

'That you are moving to Portland?'

'I am not moving to Portland'

'You JUST said that they are offering you a good deal with good benefits, why wouldn't you take it?'

'I didn't apply with a firm decision in my mind to go there, Calliope. I applied. I have an offer. And I have another interview here tomorrow.'

'You are passing this off like it's no big deal'

'Because it is not.'

'Are you serious right now, you plan to go Portland and not once have you talked about it to your GIRLFRIEND and you say that it is not a big deal?', she says, almost with her voice a little bit cold and distant.

'Calliope, you are misunderstanding me babe. I just applied, to see if I was capable enough to get in somewhere. I was insecure about my own abilities and so I applied. I had no idea whether or not I would even get an offer. I didn't care about that part, you see', I tell her, voicing out my self doubt.

Callie looks at me and tilts her head, a hand immediately finding my cheek.

'You were worried that you were not good enough?'

I nod to say yes.

'When are you going to be your old, old confident self again?'

'I don't know', I say and let out a deep breath.

'You know I will help you in anyway I can to restore that confidence, right?', she asks me, her voice full of concern and love.

'Yes.'

'Good, which is why...you're not going to Portland.'

'I'm not?'

'Nope.'

'What about the good benefits?'

'You will get a lot more benefits when you stay here with your girlfriend.'

'Will I?'

'I promise you the best kinds of benefits.'

'And how do I make a living?'

'You will get a job in Seattle itself. Let's prepare for your interview tomorrow and make sure you nail it.'

'Oh no! Not again!'

* * *

 **Callie's POV**

Even the idea of Arizona going over to Portland to work scared me. We are in a good place in our relationship and I don't want something like work coming in our way because I know that if she has to go, I would have let her go but I wouldn't know what that would mean for us.

Which is why, I am glad she is on the same page as me and Portland is out of question. She worked extra hard for her interview today, in fact in an hour and I am sure she will get her dream job.

I start mixing the pancake batter as I know Arizona will be out at any minute and be in a hurry to leave. She will be nervous, so she will not eat much but the sight of pancakes will surely cheer her up.

Just as I pour the batter onto the pan, I see a sleepy head walk out of my room, or should I say OUR room?! Ever since our relationship has begun and we have voiced the fondness of cuddling each other, we don't sleep apart. My room has become our room and I just love to call it "ours". She didn't mind abandoning her room, nor does she go to her room to change. We have become extremely comfortable sharing the space and mixing the clothes in the wardrobes, I can't imagine being without it.

Her room was used only once when we had a huge argument, something about which restaurant to choose for dinner and not spending too much, I barely remember the disastrous day, which ended up in Arizona sleeping in her own bedroom. We both admitted the next day that it was awful sleeping apart and that we should never do it, even if we were angry with each other. We even joked about getting another room mate, since the other room not being used at all even when we were paying full rent for both.

Anyway, so here I stand, watching her walk around in my clothes, rubbing her eyes sleepily and sitting on the kitchen stool with an adorable smile making its way.

'Morning babe', she tells me.

I flip the pancake and place it the plate in a quick yet expert motion, walk over to the stool, place it in front of her, kiss her cheek and reply, 'Good morning.'

'Mmm..you're the best', she says when she breaths in the sweet smell of the pancakes.

'Don't I know it'

'Sit with me', she says when I start to walk away. I quickly turn back, how can I deny any orders given by her?!

I sit by her and look at her as she plays with her fork, dabbing the pancake but not eating her favourite breakfast meal. I take the fork from her hand, cut a small piece and feed it to her.

'You're not eating, you're nervous', I state.

'A little'

'A lot'

'Yes', she sighs.

'May I ask why?'

'Calliope...', she says and looks straight at me. Blue eyes looking deep into brown. She continues, 'If I don't get this job...I might have to take the job in Portland...'

'No', I say not letting her finish.

'Calliope..'

'We will figure it out, I promise!'

'But there is a possibility'

'I know', I admit. 'I won't hold you back, love, we will figure it out'

'Callio...'

She is stopped when I lay my lips on her. Not letting her worry about this already. She tries to pull back but I just deepen the kiss, making her let go and give into me completely.

Finally I let go of her and make sure to talk before she does. 'Don't worry about something that has not happened yet. That is not a way to live. I was saying no for that. If you have to go, fine. We will figure out what's in it for us.'

'Okay', she says and nods her head.

'Okay.'

* * *

 **Arizona's POV**

 _Okay, calm down. You can do this. Nothing to worry about, you are Arizona FREAKING Robbins!_

That is my internal pep talk as I knock and make my way in to meet my probable and hopeful future boss.

'Ahh, Miss Robbins, please come in', says the man behind a large desk and a very comfortable looking chair. His demeanor is not friendly at all...very bossy. His posture, his eyes, the way he holds his pen and even his picture on the wall looks stern and BOSSY.

'Good morning, Mr. Stark'

'Good morning. So getting to the point, since I don't have much time to spare, you have good results and good recommendations', he says and I smile. 'But I am not so sure about you, I have seen many like you come and go, young and stupid and I don't have time to deal with your problems. I run a clinic here so I have bigger fish to fry. So you need to be good at what you do'

'Yes, sir. I am', I tell the Pediatric physician.

'We will see that when you join work', he says and that surprises me.

'Umm...I am joining work?'

'You have come here for that, haven't you?'

'Well, yes, but I didn't think it would be so soon.'

'I am pretty busy and I will hire you for now, see how you do. I will send my patients to you and receive my commission from you. When you work here, you work under me and you work according to my time and my rules. Is that clear?'

'Yes, sir.'

'Good. My assistant will send you the contract details, should you choose to accept it and you can get back within two days.'

'Alright'

'That will be all'

'Of course, thank you, sir', I say as I walk out of the room.

My feelings are in a mix right now. I am happy I got an offer but this man seems to up tight. It may not be very easy to work with him.

 _Dr. Webber in Portland was very understanding over the phone and on the Skype call._

I thought this interview would give me a clear idea about my future, but this is even more confusing.

 _What do I choose? Should I choose a good career and a better offer and take the job in Portland or should I choose to live here with Calliope and endure this mad man?!_

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the short and extremely sloppy chapter, I'm running around a lot.**


	20. Chapter 21

Hi guys here is the next update. Thank you so so much for reading this story and/or reviewing it :) Sorry for all the mistakes, they are all mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

 **Arizona's POV**

I made a tough decision two weeks ago, a decision concerning my career and my beautiful girlfriend. Both choices were bad, any of the choices would have made me look upon my decision and feel bad. I feel that even right now.

When I went home after my interview, two weeks back, I was met with a very eager Callie. She was excited to know whether I got an offer or not. Not wanting to kill her mood, I had said yes at the moment and watched her rejoice. Later in the day, she came to me and asked me what was wrong. That girl reads me like a book! She asked me with those big concerned eyes and a hand on my cheek and obviously I gave in.

She didn't say anything, she didn't ask me to choose. She just held me, till I cried out my frustration. She told me she would support me with whatever I would choose, OH and she still does. _She's perfect!_

The first week was very strange and stressful, but slowly and steadily I am getting better at the time management. The job in itself is not very stressful, but the work environment and my boss IS. I think you know what I chose...I chose my girlfriend. Which means that I have to endure the wrath of a very stern and snobbish, Mr. Stark. Oh and my authority issues do NOT help. He is always yelling at everyone and everything, especially me and all I can do is sit around and wait for him to leave and cry. Well at least try.

The first entire week I entered home with tears in my eyes and went to bed that same way. Callie always held me. She even came home early for me on Friday when I called her and couldn't stop crying. This week though, I am going to be strong. I have to be. Callie was feeling bad that I have to go through this everyday, she even urged me to reconsider my offer from Portland. But I believe what I tell her every time...the decision is made and I will learn to live with it and soon I will be happy by it. And I mean all that I say.

Almost close to the end of the second week, I am proud to say that I feel much better. I discovered that Mr. Stark, himself is not a bad person at heart. He takes his job very seriously and is extremely bossy. He likes things to follow his way and in order for that to happen, he chooses screaming at people and train them. I would have chosen a different method completely, the method of love, encouragement and firmness to train someone, but well, that can be thought about in the future. Thankfully I sit away from him and have my work differentiated from his. I only have to work according to his schedule and fill out some stupid documents every now and then and he will be happy.

As I sit here, thinking over these past and present events, I see an IP message sent by my secretary outside, telling me that I have yet another patient to attend. I tell her to send the patient in and wait calmly.

In walks a woman, her face covered with a scarf across it, showing only her green eyes and what I assume is her son, with dark hair and similar eyes, hanging on to this woman for dear life. Both the set of eyes look extremely familiar, big round eyes and beautiful pair of eyelashes on the woman's face.

'Hi', I greet them, 'My name is Arizona Robbins, please take a seat'

'Yes, hello. I have come here because my son, Joshua, is not keeping well for a while now and I hear that you are really good at what you do', she says, pointing out to her son who is now sitting on her lap.

'Hello Joshua, aren't you one handsome boy', I told him and immediately got his attention. 'How old is he?'

'He is five.'

'Mommy...when are we going to go see Aunty...'

'Soon son, soon. Right now we are here to meet Miss Robbins', she said as she cut him off and looked at me. 'We are actually here in Seattle to visit my sister.'

'Oh that's nice. I won't keep you very long. Can I see his file, please?'

She hands me the file and I take a look at his profile. Joshua Rodriguez, five years old, low in vitamins and body growth, regarded not healthy enough by his last doctor.

'Where are you from, Miss Rodriguez?'

'Oh. We just landed her today from Florida'', she replied. 'I didn't like the nutritionist back there and I have heard great things about you so here I am.'

'You came a long way here, I am surprised. I don't even have that much of a work experience to have a famous name in Florida. Who told you about me?', I ask her to kill my curiosity. _Plus there is something about her eyes._

'An acquaintance'

It is not difficult for me to understand that this woman is not exactly comfortable revealing every single detail of her life. I understand and move on, taking a closer look at her son's file, reading his past records.

'Your son does not have a good protein intake as required for the growth of the body. Your previous doctor asked you to include a lot of protein in his meals but it looks like Joshua here is not able to digest it. He is missing some enzymes that may help digest it. I'll write you a prescription that will help Joshua to produce those enzymes and hopefully he can start digesting protein completely. We need to keep a close watch on him, it is not very serious, but it is time that his body starts helping out a bit, I tell her with a calm voice, trying to not make the parent worried at all.

'Okay that sounds hopeful! I can't believe we were not treating the root problem all this while.'

'Yes, sometimes it is easy to be confused about what the actual problem might be. But it won't take long now. Joshua here, is going to be healthy real soon.'

'I can't thank you enough. You sure are as good as I've heard.'

'Why, Thank you. I wouldn't want your acquaintance to loose hope in me.'

'Oh, I don't think she will. She only talks good about you.'

'Okay I am sorry to sound like I am prying, but you keep telling me you have heard good about me. May I please ask you, who this is that we are talking about Mrs. Rodriguez?', I ask her politely, the curiosity not containing itself any longer.

'You can call me Aria', she says and removes her scarf. As soon as she does that, I am sure my eyes are WIDE, because in front of me sits this woman who looks SO much like my girlfriend.

 _Wait a minute. Aria. Aria Rodriguez. From Florida. Oh my God!_

I look at her again and she gives me this smirk that says oh-you-have-finally-figured-out-who-I-am!

'You're Calliope's sister!', I say out aloud, clearly shocked by this meeting.

'Yes'

'Umm...Hi!'

She chuckles at my disposition and replies with her own greeting. I am still in a state of shock, which is cooling down...slowly. Aria Rodriguez, younger sister of my girlfriend and from what I hear extremely caring and protective of my lover, is sitting right in front of me, possibly assessing me, while I had NO IDEA.

'You should see your face right now', she smirks again. Her lips curl exactly like that of Callie.

'You...you just caught me in a surprise', I manage to stutter.

'I had to. How else would I sneak up on you? How else would I get to know the person who has stolen my sister's heart? I had to know that you weren't like the last one or the one before that.'

'I understand. But...but...a subtle hint would have been nice...', I say.

'Where's the fun in that?' she smirks.

'Is Joshua's problem even real?'

'Oh yes of course. If I wanted to corner you totally out of the blue, I would have been much more creative. Callie told me that you were the BEST and obviously I want the best for my son.'

I can't help but blush at her words. Not only does Calliope talk good about me as her partner, but also spreads positive words when it comes to my work.

'Now can we please go and see aunty Callie?', asks Joshua with his big eyes pleading his mother. In this moment I know what Callie always meant when she said her nephew was too cute! I did not have the chance to be present when they were skyping, I wish I had though, I wouldn't have had to go through this.

'Yes of course', replies Aria, 'We have to implement our next prank anyway'. This catches my attention. _This girl can be dangerous._

'What...are you planning to do?', I ask hesitantly.

'Oh, you will see. Maybe you can help', she winks at me, starting to gather all of her things. 'Oh Arizona, could we ride with you? I asked the driver to leave assuming that we could go together, I hope you don't mind?!'

Of course not! I am done for the day anyway, let's go', I tell her and pick up my purse and my phone, trying to send a quick text to Callie and warn her about any pranks.

'Arizona?', she calls out to me and I turn my head to see her looking at me pointedly. 'Do not kill my plan by hitting send on that text.' _Shit! Busted! She's like a ninja._

'I...I...'

'Oh please, you are so expressive...I could literally lip read what you were about to text her. Don't spoil the fun. Callie HATES it when I prank her and she falls for it ALL THE TIME! come on...it will be fun!', she says.

'Umm…'

'Besides, you're a part of it?'

'I am?'

'Oh yes. Come on...it will be so much fun. Don't be like a little scared puppy. This can be so much fun and so exciting!'

The way she says it and puts it out there…..it could be fun!

'Let's do it!', I confirm. _I hope it's nothing too bad._

The whole way to our apartment Aria talks to me about their childhood, how the two year apart girls were attached to the hip and how they loved to play dress up. Aria tells me about her getting pregnant at 20 which led to her marriage and she seems really happy too. Little Joshua is as charming as his aunt, with big brown eyes just melting my heart and a very fluent Spanish dialect. I see that the Torres household has done a good job at keeping their children bilingual.

Aria briefs me on what she has planned for Callie. It is nothing huge, as she fears her elder sister will 'kill her', but it's something.

As we place our bags in the living room and get out white wine for us and milk for the child, we hear the jingle of keys and immediately fall into action.

'You know what Arizona, if you want to be so pathetic, so be it. When Callie comes home, I am going to tell her how big a mistake she is making by choosing YOU', she says loud enough to let Callie here as she enters the apartment with an extremely shocked face. _Oh my God, she's good!_

Callie looks at me, looks at Aria,a small second of surprise flashes on her face by recognizing her sister, here in Seattle and finally looks at Joshua.

'Aria?!', she whispers.

'Well Callie's here...let's see what she chooses', I respond, getting in the character myself.

'What's going on', Callie asks, her facial muscles frozen to wide eyes and mouth a little agape.

'Callie, please tell me that you are not in love with HER!', Aria says and points in my direction, her face depicting hatred towards me. _God, I really hope she's acting!_

'Yes umm yes...she...she is Arizona Robbins...the love of my life', Callie replies, taking me by surprise for a second.

'Oh no no no no no no no! This is all wrong. She is a snob Callie. Stubborn, selfish, evil and a snob.'

'Aria...stop right there. Arizona is no such thing. Stubborn? Yes. But the rest? No way.'

'Callie, who are you going to trust? Your SISTER or your GIRLFRIEND?'

Callie just looks at both of us, dumbfounded.

'Aria...what's happened? Tell me and maybe there is a misunderstanding.'

'I came here to surprise you, Callie. Joshua wanted to see you, he was so excited', we all turn to a smiling Joshua, smiling a bit too hard and way out of his character. _He needs some acting lessons!_ 'The minute I got talking to your so called girlfriend here- I knew it!- she's not the girl for you Callie.'

'Calliope...don't listen to her. She's just jealous', I say, trying very hard to add venom to it but I guess I'm not that good either.

'CALLIOPE?! Oh Callie...she has you under her spell', exclaims Aria.

'Let's just calm down and talk together', say Callie, on the verge of hyperventilating. I can hear her mumble some bits in Spanish under her breath and shaking her head hard, probably hoping that this is a dream. She cares a lot about Aria and yearns for her acceptance, so clearly this must be really difficult for her.

'No, Callie. Choose. Her or me? I am not going to stay in this apartment with her. I am taking Joshua to a fine dinner and we came here for you, you should come with us. So choose...her or me?'

'Aria...I…', quick looks in both our direction.

'Yes Calliope, choose, tell her you choose me.'

'What is happening?', she whispers, beyond shocked now.

'CHOOSE'

'NOW'

'I am NOT going to choose! Aria you are my sister, whom I love very very very much and I would never let you go. And Arizona, YOU, are my everything and I wouldn't ever trade you. So we are going to sit here and talk about this like civilized people and I will solve the PROBLEM!'

There's complete silence in the room. I think this went way out of hand, when Callie finds out that all this was just for fun, she is going to ruin our happiness. _Oh shit!_

The room is suddenly filled with Joshua laughing followed by Aria and me. Callie looks at us unbelievably when she suddenly realizes what just happened. She is shocked one more time but this time it is followed by anger and narrow eyes at Aria.

'You…'

'Oh come on, Callie! It was a prank. It was Arizona's idea'

'WHAT? No no no, it wasn't', I say as those same narrow eyes are scanning me now. 'She's lying. She was the brains behind this...I….I just went along with...it?!', I say with the last part a little softly and filled with shame.

'How could you two put me through THAT? You know it is my worst nightmare that my sister and lover don't get along!?'

'Don't worry Callie, I already like your girl here and contradicting to what I said earlier...I think she is good for you...if those eyes with which you look at each other are any indication that is. And Arizona...you're not a bad actor. You should join Callie on the stage.'

'Thank you Aria', she says as she places a hand on my waist and pulls me in closer, 'and YOU', she says while looking at me, 'should join me on stage and not scare me!', she pouts and I immediately kiss her waiting lips lightly.

'Sorry? She made it sound so exciting.'

'She's evil'

'HEY! I am standing right here', shouts Aria, followed by Joshua laughing once again.

Callie just shakes her head and walks towards the mother and son and engulf them in a huge hug. A round of kisses are shared, some blows on Joshua's stomach.

Instead of going out for dinner, Callie decides to cook us a fabulous dinner and catch up with her sister, all at the same time. It was so much fun to watch the sisters talk to each other and see the teasing. They clearly were extremely close and I am glad I had the chance to meet her.

Callie took the responsibility of feeding Joshua, more like teaching him to be independent just like she did with me, many times. She is so amazing with him. A kid on her arm or on her lap just looks like it is meant to be. She is so effortless with the whole 'taking care of a child' part and SO very easy. The whole time I just couldn't keep my eyes off of those two.

'Let's get you to bed Agamemnon!', she tells Joshua.

'Umm….Agamemnon?', I ask.

'Well, I wanted to name him Agamemnon, but Aria didn't agree, but I figured that it could be a special name for him that only I get to call him with', she shrugs it off.

'Excuse me?', I ask, surprised at her choice of words, but she waves it off and walks with Joshua to the other room to get him to bed.

 _I hope she doesn't have such hideous names for our kids! Wait what…?_

Before I have the time to ponder over my thoughts, Callie walks back in the room and discusses sleeping arrangements with Aria. Two wine glasses and dinner later, everybody is ready to fall asleep in the household mixed with Robbins and Torres genes.

 _Oh...Torres genes look amazingly beautiful on children...hmm..._

* * *

 **AN: Okay so clearly I am getting sloppy with my work. I will end the story soon.**


	21. Chapter 22

Hi guys, I am uploading four short chapters right now and wrapping up this story. I apologize for all the mistake, they are all mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

 **Callie's POV**

I have many bad mornings especially since I am not a morning person. This one time, I was woken up because Arizona moved the quilt so hard that it being below my body, gave enough momentum for me to fall down. Let me tell you...not a fun way to wake up! Then there was this one time when my phone rang at 3 a.m. in the morning and guess what...it was a wrong number. Once, I had fallen asleep while reading a book, held in my hands up above in alignment with my eyes and the book fell from my hand and slapped me in the face. Aah...some bad mornings…

But then again I have had good mornings, surprisingly. It was a good morning when I woke up with Arizona snuggled into my arms, or to the smell of coffee, or a cooked breakfast, or when I woke up with Arizona's head between my legs, or when I woke up to melodious music playing from somewhere, which I still don't know where it was playing. But yes, I've had good mornings. Today was one of those.

My little nephew decided to wake me up instead of his mother and I couldn't have been happier. He had just sneaked into my room (which might be a little creepy) and then come to my side of the bed, laying a kiss on my cheek very easily since I was facing his side anyway. I had opened my eyes to find his brown orbs staring back at me and an adorable smile tugging at his lips. I had opened my arms to invite him to lay with me for a while and he did so without a second thought. We stayed there, snuggled together and whispering, not wanting to wake Arizona up. Within a few minutes, we decided to make our loved ones some yummy pancakes and that's how I ended up here, in the kitchen, having a good morning.

'Agamemnon?', I call out to get his attention, because he looked like he was lost while staring at the batter that I mixed. He looked up for me to continue.

'How about we wake up your mother and Arizona and then come back to start on the pancakes while they freshen up?'

'Yessss'

'And what do you say to a little mischief while we wake them up?', I ask. At this his eyes go wide, with a little hint of playfulness in them. I take that as a yes.

We sneak into Arizona's old room where Aria is asleep and get ready to hear screams. I place four ice cubes on her body and wait for her to react. Four seconds later, she SCREAMED! You see, one of the ice cubes was inside her tight shorts, so it wasn't very easy to remove and Josh and I had a great great time. We run to the door before Aria decides to throw those same ice cubes at us and I quickly tell her to come outside. One down, one to go.

We enter the other room, hoping that Aria's scream have not already woken up Arizona and we sure did get lucky. We did the same with Arizona, waiting patiently with smirks on our faces. Arizona stirs in her sleep, I guess her brain can't register the cold sensation yet, but once she does, her eyes shoot up wide open, a scream ready on her lips. A loud shriek surrounds us and Josh and I cannot contain ourselves. We laugh so hard while my girlfriend has shock written all over her face.

She pulls me forward, taking one of the cubes and pushing it down my bra when Josh isn't looking

and tilts her head waiting for my reaction.

'Arizonaaaaa', I say while simultaneously looking for the damned piece of ice. I find it and throw that remaining down on the floor, not wasting any time before attacking Arizona back down on the bed and hovering over her.

This is when Joshua decides to join our little teasing and starts tickling us both. Neither of us are in a position to defend and Josh has all the advantages to himself.

Arizona and I have this quick silent agreement and we let go of our arms wrapped around each other and pounce on Josh. Both kissing each of his side, he just can't stop wiggling and laughing.

We stop after a good 45 seconds and fall down on the bed, one of us on each side of the boy, who is trying very hard to catch his breath.

I look over at Arizona, just as she turns to face me. We both look at the laughing boy and back to each other, the same thought running in both our heads. I see her eyes have this amazing radiance in them and I can only smile harder watching her beautiful form.

Only around eight months in our relationship, I know this is the last person I want to love before I die and I see the same love and adoration in Arizona's eyes. We might be deciding this too soon, some would say, but our relationship was every bit jumbled and every bit perfect. I don't need more time to tell me that.

Without talking, without saying anything, we look at each other and decide that our forever is together. We know that our lives belong to each other and we know that when the time comes, after a few years, we are going to have our own baby girl or baby boy smiling and laughing with us. We seal a deal with a quick peck and join our hands on top of the boy's stomach.

'I love you', I whisper.

'I love you', she replies.


	22. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Arizona's POV**

'Ahh...nice of you to join us Robbins', sneers Stark as he sees me enter his clinic, late by FOUR MINUTES! _Does he not know that I am always on time but on rare occasions, I mightt catch the traffic?!_

'Dr. Stark...I was held up…'

'I don't need excuses, you can go ahead and start with your work.'

 _Keep calm. Keep calm. Keep calm._

My phone ringing distracted me from trying to keep calm and I literally barked a 'hello' without look at who's calling.

'Woah...babe...what's wrong?'

'Calliope…', I sigh. Just when I need to calm down she calls me with her ever so soothing voice.

'Yes? Is it Stark again?'

'Yeah. I was late by four minutes and he gave me one of his disgusted looks. I am sure I am going to be called to his office anytime now and I have to endure HIS disgusting mouth.'

'I'm sorry babe'

'It's okay...I chose to live with this. I can't keep complaining.'

'If you're not happy, Arizona, you know you can get something better, right? I will always support you'

I know she can't see me, but I can't help but smiling thinking how cute my girlfriend is.

'I know, Calliope, it's not that I am not happy. I am very happy. My work is good, apparently the patients love is just difficult to deal with. I can't let go of this because of his ugly attitude.'

'You're right. And the patients DO love you. Who wouldn't?!'

'Quite right. I am awesome.'

'And humble', she jokes. 'Alright, I am going to go rehearse and I will see you in the evening, love. Enjoy the flowers.'

 _Flowers?_

Before I ask her what flowers, there is a knock on my office door and in walks my assistant with a big bouquet of different flowers. I thank her and immediately look for a card and start reading it when I find it.

 _ **Dear Arizona,**_

 _ **I picked out all of these colorful flowers, to reflect on your colorful nature. There is only one flower on display of it's kind, just like how you are, one of a kind. Have a beautiful day, my love.**_

 _ **Happy Anniversary! 3**_

 _ **Your's only,**_

 _ **Calliope**_

I melt when I read the card, suddenly missing my girlfriend too much. It isn't like we didn't see each other before work. OH we did. After a perfect night of love making, we woke up in the same position as we slept, wrapped around each other and a perfect breakfast.

We had already celebrated our alone time the past weekend and also shopped together, picking out a perfect necklace for each with a heart shaped pendant. It was so sweet. After breakfast and another round of love making, we left for work, promising to be on time tonight, where we just planned to have a good time with our friends.

 _Should be fun!_

I immediately send her a text, letting her know that I love the flowers and the message on the card and get back to work. The earlier I finish, the earlier I get to leave.

* * *

 **Callie's POV**

Our idea of a good time was to have a few good drinks with our friends and dance it out at Joe's. Arizona and I didn't leave our joint hands even once, afraid that if we let go, we would get lost.

It was just the need and the desire to stay close and I loved it. Even after a year, we are so close and oh so in love.

Luckily, we find a nice booth to sit in, all of us fitting very well. Teddy is here with Owen next to her, Mark with Lexi, Addison with Alex and of course, Arizona with me. The conversation flows well and before I know it, I have accepted a challenge to have shots with Alex, Owen and Mark.

'Joe...get us a bottle of Tequila and four shot glasses', Mark calls out, when our respecting partners refuse to participate in this game.

'Calliope...I hope you are not going to spend the night throwing up. I don't want tonight to go on that path', Arizona whispers while the boys set up the glasses and re-position themselves so that we are two facing the other two.

I hear the slight concern in Arizona's voice and immediately try to put it off, 'No babe...I will drink to the point when I need my hands all over you and fast,, after that...I will take you home. The game is just formality and a thanks to our friends for joining us. The main game will be played later in our bedroom!', I tell her and send her a flirtatious wink. She blushes so I am guessing that she gets the point.

'To Torres and Robbins!', shouts Alex while lifting his first glass.

The rest of us do the same and everyone joins in the cheering, 'To Torres and Robbins!'

9 shots later and a half hour later, I can feel the room spinning. Alex and Mark backed out after 6 shots each, leaving just Owen and me. _That man can really hold his alcohol._ But now, by the looks of his face, it does look like even he is almost at the point of breaking. We did mix our alcohol and now it is really catching up to us and fast!

 _Just one more. Just one more._

'You ready, Owen?', I ask.

'Sure'

We pick up our glasses and I watch him down his drink at the same time as me. _Damn it!_

'Babe...you've got this', Arizona tells me, her voice soft enough to reach only my ears. She strokes my thigh, lifting my dress material higher up as she does that. 'you have no idea how turned on I am right now!'

'Okay Owen! You ready for the next one', I say with new found confidence and strength.

'Umm...yeah'

We pick up our shot glasses and I down another but Owen there spat out half of his, suddenly accepting defeat.

'Torres is the winner', Marks says in his drunken phase. I chuckle at his disposition. Even after drinking much more than him, I am way in control of my actions.

'Umm babe, you might want to stop your hands right there, they are getting too close', Arizona tells me secretively.

I look down and notice my hand dangerously close to her centre. _Okay so maybe I am not very much in control._

'Let's go!', I say as I suddenly grab Arizona by the hand and start getting out of the booth without so much as a goodbye to our friends. I just send them a smirk and receive one in return and get out.

 _What? I am drunk and I need my woman!_

'I will make sure...I make you love ALLLL our anniversaries from here on… you just come home with meee', I tell her, in my apparent drunken state.

'All huh? Getting a little presumptuous, are we?', she asks with a smirk.

'Don't even pretend….that weee...that is you and I that is Arizonnnaa Robbins and MEEE, Calliop...Callie Torressss...don't belong to..together. I might be drunk babeee...but I know...that I am never letting YOU go...you stuck with meee', I manage to stutter. _Not bad though!_

'Yes...we do belong together. Happy anniversary, Calliope!'

'Happy Annivsy...anni...annivsy…'

'Haha! It's alright babe, we'll work on it once we get home', she says and kisses me sweetly.

* * *

 **Arizona's POV**

 **6 months after working for Stark.**

'Ahh...nice of you to join us Robbins', sneers Stark as he sees me enter his clinic, late by THREE MINUTES. 'I will see YOU in my office!'

 _ARGHHH!_


	23. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Arizona's POV**

'He wants me to call social services, Callie! He doesn't know anything about the child OR the family and he wants me to call SOCIAL SERVICES!'

'Well, then don't listen to him. Do what your gut tells you to do'

'He's my boss!'

'So? You have been stuck with him for a long time now. He needs to start respecting you, Ariozna and you need to start standing up to him. It is time to fight your authority issues!'

 _Hmm...she's right. Of course she's right. This Goddess of beauty is always right!_

'You're right…'

'Mhmm! Now go...you don't want to be late again.'

I shoot her a pointed look and kiss her goodbye before I leave for work. The entire way to work, I keep thinking about Stark and how he convinced himself that my newest patient was not being treated well by his family. In reality, he was just trying his best to help his mom, he was her only hope. But Stark wouldn't understand that. he wouldn't even listen to a word I said.

He asked me to call protective services yesterday, but I couldn't get myself to do it. I guess I should talk to him today.

Spotting him, as I enter the clinic, I walk towards him, preparing myself for what's next.

'Dr. Stark..? Could I talk to you for a minute'

'Yes Robbins, what is it now?!'

'I don't think we should call protective services for our case yesterday..I just'

'How many cases have you handled so far?'

'I'm sorry?'

'How many cases have you handled so far? Since as long as you have been here?', he asks again.

'Umm...around 500-600?'

'And do you know how many cases I have held so far in my career?'

'A lot more?'

'Yes Robbins… a LOT more. So by my experience, I know what I am doing. Call protective services.'

'But…'

'Look Robbins...peds physicist can be heartless wretches, some would argue that I am a case inpoint…', he says. _Oh hell yeah!_ 'But I know my work so I suggest you do what you are asked to do', he finishes and walks away.

 _What the hell?!_

* * *

The rest of the day just passes by in a haze and before I can escape, I am called into to Stark's office.

I enter the office, my hands immediately fidgety with all the nervousness and anxiety.

'You didn't do what I asked you to do', he states.

I say nothing.

'Do you have something to say?'

 _Oh so much…!_ 'Nothing, sir.'

'Are you going to make the call?'

 _No you loser, don't you get the hint?!_ 'I...I…'

'Well', he shouts, literally startling me in the process, 'If you don't...then I certainly will', he says and picks up his clinic landline and starts dialing.

 _Come on, Arizona, speak up. This is your chance._

In a very melodramatic way, I lunge forward and disconnect the phone before the receiver on the other end of the call would answer.

'Sir...sir...I don't think you should call them. Just if you could please understand the situation…'

'What the hell is this, Robbins? I didn't expect this from you. Are you trying to berate yourself?'

 _Why don't you ever just shut UP!_ 'No...no...sir...I just…'

'I know very well what can or can't be done, Robbins. I have bigger fisher to fry and this was very unprofessional to you. I am done engaging with you'

'I'm sorry, I am unprofessional? I am unprofessional? Listen to me carefully you dull moron, this family needs to be together. They NEED to be together if they want to survive and I don't need years and years of experience to understand THAT! I just see how the family operates with each other and I KNOW! And a person can be late ONCE or TWICE in their entire career. You can STOP being so harsh! And the last thing I want to say to you...you 24X7 frowning snob, is that you need to loosen up a little. You always say you would work better without me, well then that's what you get! I QUIT!', I yell.

Silence consumes the room

5 seconds pass…

10 seconds pass…

15 seconds pass….

 _Uh-oh...what have I done?!_

Before I think about how I have made a mistake, I just turn around and leave, smirking one time at Stark's expression. _I need to get home, NOW._

* * *

 **Callie's POV**

'Calm down, Arizona.'

'But Calliope…'

I just open my arms, knowing that she will most definitely take me up on my invitation. My girlfriend walked into the house not even 10 minutes ago and started rambling. I only heard that she quit her job, the rest is history. But for now, I can be patient; I can be patient and wait for her to calm down.

'Dr. Webber had called me last week, still offering me a position in his clinic', she says with her head snuggled into my chest.

 _Ahh. Portland!_

'Really? Why didn't you tell me?'

'I don't know!'

'Don't worry, Arizona. It will all be okay.'

'How Calliope? Why did I have to even quit? I should just go back to the daycare, I'm sure mom won't mind extra help.'

'Don't be ridiculous, love. You can very easily find job.'

'Yeah? Like in Portland?!', she asks with a hint of anger in her words.

'Yes', I say firmly. 'If it has to be, then yes. You could try applying here again, 6 months later, you might have another shot. If not, then Portland it is.'

'What? You...you...Calliope…'

'We CAN work it out Arizona! I already know that my forever is with you.'

'I know, it's not the distance I am worried about...not really...but I will miss you alot!', she pouts.

'Well, then I will shift to Portland with you.'

'No, Calliope. Your job is here.'

'But my life is with you. If I have to sacrifice on something, I will readily do it for you. Maybe after a few years you can get a better job here and we can come back', I say simply.

'You put it so easily.'

'It is easy, Arizona. YOU are making it complicated. Relax, we can get over it, slowly.'

Arizona just looks at me. No scratch that, she stares into my soul, looking for any hint of conflict, I guess. When she doesn't find any, she kisses me, hard and with full force, making me fall down on my back and her on top of me.

'I love you!', she says.

'I love you, too.'


	24. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **Arizona's POV**

A soft knock on the door finally made me look up from my book. I swear I could have missed the knock had it been any softer. I lazily make my way to the door to find my girlfriend's father standing on the other side of the door.

'Mr. Torres!', I say surprised. 'Please come in.'

'Thank you, Arizona. And you know what to call me!'

'Yes, sorry Carlos.'

'Never mind', he smiles. 'How are you and how is my daughter?'

'We are doing well, as you know, I am getting ready to go to Portland and if things look good there, Callie will follow.'

'Ahh yes. Calliope told me that. But I am not worried about the two of you. You will last.'

'Thank you, Carlos. It is nice to know that you support us and approve of me. I actually wanted to talk to you for a long time now…'

'Sorry to interrupt you, Arizona, but I need to ask you something first and I'm afraid it is a more pressing matter. It directly reflects upon your shift to Portland', he says.

 _Okay this can't be good. Does he want me to break up with Callie?!_

'Yes?'

'I want you to know that I don't doubt yours and Callie's relationship even for a second...I needed to speak to you alone and that is why I came here, when Callie wasn't home.'

 _OH GOD! He is really going to ask me to set her free…_

'Okay?'

'I was just talking to Aria last week and she was telling me how good you are at your job and it is a shame that you had to move. But then she gave me an idea which I guess suits very well for everybody. She suggested that my company could fund you to open your own clinic, here in Seattle and I think it is a very good idea.'

I blink my eyes in surprise, completely dumbfounded.

'Carlos, I cannot…'

'Before you refuse, Arizona...I want to say that I am not doing this because you are my daughter's girlfriend. I don't want to stain your pride or anything, but Aria tells me that you are very good and I already did have a certain investment money set aside for the medical industry. The investment for your clinic will not even be too much and we take care of marketing as well. The best part would be, I know who I am investing on and in my opinion, she is well suited for the job.'

 _Okay WOW! I did not expect THIS!_

'Umm...I guess I could talk to Calliope and see what she thinks..!', I say.

'That's very good to know', he says.

We talk some more, discussing the details about the clinic and other very important matters. My mind keeps drifting off to Callie. If this could work...I do not need to go off to Portland!'

* * *

 **Callie's POV**

When I come home, I am surprised with my father leaving my apartment. He had called me earlier in the day, asking me about my schedule, but I had no idea that he was in town. And wait a minute...if he knew I wasn't going to be home...why would he visit?

 _Oh my God! Did he share more of my embarrassing stories with Arizona? Oh no!_

'Hi Dad', I greet him...well, sort of.

'Calliope', he says in return and kisses my cheek. 'I am sorry but I have to leave. I will keep in touch', he says, leaving me standing right there at the door, awkwardly looking at his form and then looking at Arizona for some explanation.

'He has to fly back', she says/

'Why was he here anyway?'

'Because he needed to discuss a few things with me and I need to talk to you about it'

'Oookay...let me go change and come.'

I quickly change my clothes and walk out to sit on the kitchen counter while Arizona stood on the other side, trying to fix a salad.

'So what's up?', I ask casually, trying my best to hide the curiosity and anxiety within me.

'Your father was here with a proposal. The proposal is to open a clinic under my name, here in Seattle, where I am my own boss and it can work as a sister company of his company', she says.

To say that I am surprised is a serious understatement!

'Seriously?', I ask, still unable to believe.

'Yeah!'

'Wow!'

'Yeah!'

'You...you...you wouldn't have to move…'

'Yeah!'

'And you would have perks…'

'YEAH!'

'Do you feel good about this?'

'Oh yeah!'

'Can you please say something else?'

'If this works out… Oh my god...Just thinking about it makes me smile so hard my face hurts.'

'This is amazing. How did I not think about this?'

'This is absolutely amazing and I guess Aria is just smarter', she says as she leans over and kisses me, soft and slow, because there is no hurry any more. There is no moving anymore.

We break apart and she gets back to making the salad.

'So what else did you and my dad talk about? Please tell me he did NOT tell you more embarrassing stories of me!'

'Oh he did', she laughs and then screws up her face when she couldn't open the lid of a weird looking rectangular box, made of mud and then painted bright red. 'Calliope, can you please open this for me?', she says as she hands me the medium sized box and walks towards the couch, behind me.

'Sure', I mumble.

I try to open the lid with all my strength, but to no vain. _I don't think the lid is detached from the box anyway._

I think about hitting the lid on the counter, in the hope that it will loosen up. But when I hit it on the counter, the box breaks. Like literally BREAKS.

 _Shit!_

There in the middle of all these little pieces of the box, lays a bright shiny ring.

'Oh my God!', I whisper.

'And since he was already here, I asked him a question I have been meaning to ask for a long time now, but I didn't know how he felt about me', whispers Arizona from behind me. She takes the ring off the counter and turns my tool enough to get me to face her. She smiles and falls on one leg, holding the ring out in the other, 'He believes in us and approves of me, Calliope. Do you believe in us enough to marry me?'

'Yes! Yes! Yes!', I say, not even taking a second to think about my answer. 'Yes, I believe in us you goof', I say as I stand up at the same time she does and wrap my arms around her. We stay for a minute and she slides the ring into my finger, her dimples showing off in full force. We kiss each other passionately, pouring out all the emotions, the strongest being of happiness.

'We're getting married?', I ask.

'We're getting MARRIED!', she confirms.

'Wait wait… the mud thing was supposed to be broken right?', I ask her.

'Yes', she chuckles.

'And what if I didn't?', I question her.

'Oh I knew you would try to smash it. You love breaking things..'

'I do NOT love breaking things, Arizona.'

'Oh please', she says.

I tickle her sides, enough for her to start shaking and wrapping her arms around me to make me stop.

'I can't live without you and our big house with ten hypothetical kids, dogs and chickens', she says as I look at her disbelievingly.

'What, I have a weird thing for Chickens!', she shrugs.

I just shake my head and hug her, almost crushing her.

'How happy am I to have found you?', I whisper and kiss her. One that lasts forever.

* * *

 **THE END.**

 **AN:** I know I know, this was all very sudden and my last few chapters have been extremely sloppy. But I am juggling a few things now and I didn't want to let the story be left unfinished or update after a long long time, because then I would have to keep re-reading the chapters.

Sorry to all those who were genuinely reading this story and wanted a better write up.

Lastly, I would like to thank each and every one of you whether you were reading and/or reviewing. Everybody here has been amazingly supportive and humble. Thank you, truly :D


End file.
